The Queen Bee
by Pupuputri
Summary: Baekhyun terkenal di sekolahnya dengan julukan 'Queen Bee' karena kesempurnaannya. Dia tidak pernah merasa kekurangan selama memiliki julukan itu. Namun dunia Baekhyun yang 'sempurna' dijungkirbalikkan oleh sosok Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolahnya. Kemudian, dimulailah kehidupan Baekhyun –Sang Queen Bee– bersama Chanyeol –Sang Pemegang Kartu As Queen Bee. CHANBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE QUEEN BEE**

–**Prologue**–

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nama laki-laki itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Di antara banyaknya siswa-siswi yang berlarian di sekitar koridor sekolah, hanya dia yang berjalan santai meskipun bel jam pelajaran pertama sudah dibunyikan. Penampilannya memang rapi –cenderung seperti anak tauladan, namun kedua tangannya yang disimpan di saku dan dagunya yang diangkat ke atas sedikit, memperlihatkan betapa angkuhnya laki-laki pendek berambut coklat itu. Bahkan di saat semua siswa sedang terburu-buru memasuki kelasnya, mereka masih sempat memberikan jalan untuk laki-laki maniak eye-liner itu. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik, bahkan tidak berani menatap matanya. Ya, hal seperti inipun sudah bukan lagi tontonan yang aneh di EXO International High School. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah Byun Baekhyun –the Queen Bee of EXO International High School.

Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mengenal atau dekat dengannya, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja. Orang-orang bahkan menatapnya sebagai makhluk terlalu sempurna sampai mereka ragu untuk mendekatinya. Setidaknya sampai hari ini tiba.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru." ucap Lee Seonsaengnim saat berada di kelas 2-A –kelas Baekhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum saat mendapat respon yang beragam dari anak-anak didiknya. Ada yang diam karena penasaran, ada yang kelihatan bersemangat, adapula yang berbisik-bisik. Kemudian, dialihkannya pandangan wanita itu pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di luar kelas –menunggu untuk dipanggil. "Masuklah."

Setelah memperbaiki posisi kacamata besar yang dipakainya, murid baru itu melangkah memasuki kelas 2-A. Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tinggi 185 cm itu tersenyum lebar. Beberapa siswi memekik, bahkan ada yang sampai terkagum-kagum saat sosok tampan itu berhenti di depan kelas. Tidak hanya siswi, beberapa siswa –yang gay– juga ikut menatapnya kagum. Terdengar bisikan di berbagai sudut kelas yang cukup besar ini, sehingga membuat perhatian Sang Queen Bee teralihkan dari i-pad di tangannya. Mata sipitnya kini beralih pada murid baru itu.

"Hai, semuanya!" sapa si murid baru dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dengan kalian~"

Detik itu pula –saat Sang Queen Bee melihat senyuman kelewat lebar murid baru itu, napasnya serasa tercekat. Matanya membulat sempurna dihiasi warna pucat pasi seolah dirinya baru melihat hantu. Mulutnya agak terbuka saking speechless-nya.

"Bagus. Sekarang, dudu–"

"Hey, Baek!" Laki-laki tinggi itu berseru tiba-tiba –memotong ucapan Lee Seonsaengnim. Sontak siswa-siswi dalam kelas itu menatap Baekhyun –yang duduk di bangku keempat– dengan alis bertautan. Hening. Terlalu hening malah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Baek~"

"Kau–jangan berani mendekatiku, arasseo?!" ancamnya seraya menunjuk Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi di EXO International High School selalu berlangsung sama seperti hari Senin lainnya. Tapi sepertinya Senin hari ini jauh lebih istimewa dibandingkan hari Senin lainnya.

**.**

**.**

–**Prologue End–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF ketiga sayaaaa! Masih bercerita tentang kehidupan anak SMA. Tadinya bakal saya langsung keluarin akhir bulan ini, tapi saya gatel pengen keluarin prologue, jadi yah..**

**ANYWAY, kalian penasaran sama FF ini gak? Mohon review-nya, jadi saya bisa cepet-cepet keluarin chapter 1. Maaf kalau prologue-nya gak banget karena saya baru belajar bikin ginian. So, review?**


	2. Chapter Real 1

Senin pagi di EXO International High School selalu berlangsung sama seperti hari Senin lainnya. Dua guru kedisiplinan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menahan siswa-siswi yang melanggar aturan sekolah. Tak sedikit pula siswa-siswi yang mulai berlarian memasuki kawasan sekolah itu seiring berjalannya waktu yang menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi bel jam pelajaran pertama akan segera berbunyi. Semua siswa, kecuali satu. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Di antara banyaknya siswa-siswi yang berlarian di sekitar koridor sekolah, hanya dia yang berjalan santai meskipun bel jam pelajaran pertama sudah dibunyikan. Penampilannya memang rapi –cenderung seperti anak tauladan, namun kedua tangannya yang disimpan di saku dan dagunya yang diangkat ke atas sedikit, memperlihatkan betapa angkuhnya laki-laki pendek berambut coklat itu. Bahkan di saat semua siswa sedang terburu-buru memasuki kelasnya, mereka masih sempat memberikan jalan untuk laki-laki maniak eye-liner itu. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik, bahkan tidak berani menatap matanya. Ya, hal seperti inipun sudah bukan lagi tontonan yang aneh di EXO International High School. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah Byun Baekhyun –the Queen Bee of EXO International High School.

Byun Baekhyun terkenal dengan sebutan Queen Bee tidak hanya di sekolahnya, bahkan sampai di luar sekolah. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal Byun Corporation yang sukses dalam bidang teknologi. Selain berasal dari keluarga terpandangan dan kaya raya, dia juga merupakan anak pemilik sekolah ini. Mendapatkan semua kekayaan dan kekuasaan tersebut, membuat laki-laki ini angkuh. Namun ada satu hal dalam diri Baekhyun yang mendefinisikan kata 'angkuh', yaitu 'elegan'. Dia tidak akan menghambur-hamburkan kekayaannya dengan berpesta pora atau membeli barang mahal, tapi dia akan menunjukkannya dengan mendonasikan uangnya untuk investasi. Dia juga tidak akan menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menindas yang lebih lemah, tapi dia akan menunjukkannya dengan permainan kata-katanya –sebagian orang menyebutnya sebagai The Convincer (Sang Tukang Meyakinkan). Itu adalah bakat terpendamnya untuk membuat orang-orang takut padanya. Laki-laki dengan sifat yang dingin, pintar dalam berbagai bidang, juga wajahnya yang tampan dan manis di saat yang bersamaan, membuat banyak perempuan maupun laki-laki mengincarnya. Namun hingga saat ini, belum ada yang berhasil meluluhkan hati Sang Queen Bee. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mengenal atau dekat dengannya, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja. Orang-orang bahkan menatapnya sebagai makhluk terlalu sempurna sampai mereka ragu untuk mendekatinya.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru." ucap Lee Seonsaengnim saat berada di kelas 2-A –kelas Baekhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum saat mendapat respon yang beragam dari anak-anak didiknya. Ada yang diam karena penasaran, ada yang kelihatan bersemangat, adapula yang berbisik-bisik. Kemudian, dialihkannya pandangan wanita itu pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di luar kelas –menunggu untuk dipanggil. "Masuklah."

Setelah memperbaiki posisi kacamata besar yang dipakainya, murid baru itu melangkah memasuki kelas 2-A. Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tinggi 185 cm itu tersenyum lebar. Beberapa siswi memekik, bahkan ada yang sampai terkagum-kagum saat sosok tampan itu berhenti di depan kelas. Tidak hanya siswi, beberapa siswa –yang gay– juga ikut menatapnya kagum. Terdengar bisikan di berbagai sudut kelas yang cukup besar ini, sehingga membuat perhatian Sang Queen Bee teralihkan dari i-pad di tangannya. Mata sipitnya kini beralih pada murid baru itu.

"Hai, semuanya!" sapa si murid baru dengan senyuman lebarnya. Detik itu pula –saat Sang Queen Bee melihat senyuman kelewat lebar murid baru itu, napasnya serasa tercekat. Matanya membulat sempurna dihiasi warna pucat pasi seolah dirinya baru melihat hantu. Mulutnya agak terbuka saking speechless-nya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dengan kalian~"

Senin pagi di EXO International High School selalu berlangsung sama seperti hari Senin lainnya. Tapi sepertinya Senin hari ini jauh lebih istimewa dibandingkan hari Senin lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE QUEEN BEE**

**Chapter 1 **– **'It' Transfer Student**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Dan ya, saya nekat bikin FF rated M dengan setting sekolahan. Nggak ada niat sama sekali buat bikin FF ini. Niatnya mau bikin FF dengan latar anak kuliahan –tetep rated M, tapi tiba-tiba dapet ide ini, jadi saya gabungin deh FF ini dengan FF sebelumnya. FYI, julukan 'Queen Bee' itu biasanya ditujukan untuk cewek populer yang** **serba bisa dan punya kekuasaan (harta), tapi berhubung semua cast-nya cowok dan Baekhyun agak kemayu *dijambak Baek*, jadi saya pikir gak apa-apa ngasih julukan ini buat Baek. Dan saya suka banget karakter Chanyeol yang jahil disini. Semoga kalian juga suka FF ini maupun karakter setiap cast-nya. Enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah. Kuharap kalian bisa membantu Chanyeol untuk berbaur disini, oke?" tanya Lee Seonsaengnim yang kemudian dijawab serempak 'ya!' oleh anak-anak didiknya. "Bagus. Sekarang, dudu–"

"Hey, Baek!"

Sontak siswa-siswi dalam kelas itu menatap Baekhyun –yang duduk di bangku keempat– dengan alis bertautan.

Hening.

Terlalu hening malah.

Semua orang terkejut –tak terkecuali Lee Seonsaengnim– saat Chanyeol menyerukan nama Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya (sok) akrab, padahal tidak ada seorangpun berani memanggilnya begitu –kecuali para guru. Kondisi Baekhyun-pun tidak jauh berbeda kagetnya dengan semua orang yang ada di kelas 2-A. Matanya terbelalak dengan rahang yang sudah mengeras –seolah sedang menahan emosi.

"Seonsaengnim, boleh saya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan. Wanita berumur 35 tahun itu awalnya ragu, tapi saat dia melihat puppy-eyes Chanyeol, wanita cantik itu memberanikan diri untuk tidak menolak secara gamblang.

"Well, kalau Baekhyun tidak keberatan, boleh saja." sahut Lee Seonsaengnim lirih, meski masih terdengar jelas oleh anak-anak didiknya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sang Queen Bee melotot tak percaya. Sejak SD, Baekhyun tidak pernah duduk sebangku dengan siapapun. Itu karena tidak ada yang berani sebangku dengannya karena dia selalu menolak siapapun yang hendak duduk di sampingnya. Tentu saja itu juga membuat seisi kelas 2-A berbisik-bisik bingung sekaligus penasaran. Tapi, semuanya berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tampan yang tinggi itu terlihat begitu senang dan segera duduk di samping Baekhyun, padahal dia belum mendapatkan izin dari Baekhyun.

"Hai, lama tak jumpa ya?" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman kelewat-lebar-nya. Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka. Tapi daripada mempertanyakan berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya sekarang, laki-laki mungil itu memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Dia harus bicara empat mata dengan laki-laki tinggi itu.

**###**

"Hey, kau sudah dengar?"

"Sudah! Murid baru itu memanggilnya dengan 'Baek'!"

"Woah~ berani sekali dia!"

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa dia memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Queen Bee?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Heol, daebak! Ini benar-benar berita hebat!"

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut semenjak berita tentang murid-baru-yang-sok-akrab-dengan-Queen-Bee itu menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka bahkan memandang iri, curiga, sekaligus penasaran saat Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol menuju atap sekolah. Laki-laki pendek itu terus menghela napas berulang kali semenjak mereka tiba di atap sekolah lima menit yang lalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol terlonjak. "SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI KOTA INI?! MAU APA KAU KEMARI?! DAN–"

"Baek!" seru Chanyeol –memotong rentetan pertanyaan Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki manis itu menatap garang Chanyeol. "Kau harus bernapas di sela-sela bicaramu."

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi dibuatnya. Laki-laki pendek itu bahkan sedang menjabak rambutnya yang rapi –kesal karena kelakuan Chanyeol yang kelewat santai dan karena ucapannya dipotong. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ditariknya napas dalam dan dihembuskan perlahan. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Disini?" tanyanya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Bersekolah?" sahut Chanyeol ragu.

"BUKAN ITU, BODOH!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal. "Kenapa kau sekolah disini?! Sejak kapan kau ada di kota ini?! Bukankah kau tinggal di Busan?!"

Chanyeol baru paham maksud Baekhyun sekarang. "Abeoji sekarang bekerja di perusahaanmu, jadi kami pindah kemari."

Baekhyun sempat menganga. "Abeoji-mu kenapa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Dia bekerja sebagai programmer di Byun Corporation mulai hari ini. Keluargamu tidak bilang?"

Baekhyun jaw-drop kali ini. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia ingat Abeoji-nya hendak mengatakan sesuatu tadi pagi, tapi pria paruh baya itu lupa dengan apa yang hendak diucapkannya, jadi dia bilang akan mengatakannya saat makan malam nanti.

"That old man." desis Baekhyun geram.

"Daripada memikirkan hal itu, bukankah ini bagus? Kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Baek!" seru Chanyeol seraya memeluk erat Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Le–lepaskan aku, Dobbi!" Baekhyun melepas paksa pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aaaww~ kau masih memanggilku 'Dobbi', itu manis sekali~"

"Itu bukan pujian, bodoh!"

Chanyeol tertawa dibuatnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Baek~"

Sial. Senyuman idiot Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona. Merona? Itu bahkan bukan gaya Queen Bee! Jadi, Baekhyun segera menghapus pemikiran itu dari otaknya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau–jangan berani mendekatiku, arasseo?!" ancamnya seraya menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bingung.

"Karena aku–nanti–kau tidak akan mengerti! Pokoknya aku minta agar kau menjauhiku. Berpura-puralah tidak mengenalku, oke?!" Baekhyun setengah memaksa-setengah frustasi.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Bukankah kita ini teman sejak kecil?"

"Berjanjilah, oke?" Baekhyun sedikit memelas.

Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan balas menatap mata Baekhyun. "Tidak mau."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak memberiku alasanmu, jadi aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk tidak berdekatan denganmu'kan?"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Aku bisa memecat Park Ahjussi kapanpun aku mau, kau tahu?"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Menurutmu?" Baekhyun malah balik bertanya diiringi seringaian di bibirnya.

Chanyeol mencibir. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya."

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku, Park." balas Baekhyun –tak mau kalah.

"Oh, benarkah?" Chanyeol mengejek. Laki-laki tinggi itu kemudian mendekati Baekhyun dengan seringaian di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, lamaranmu sewaktu kita masih kecil, itu juga serius?"

BLUSH! –pipi Baekhyun merona mendadak saat tiba-tiba teringat kenangan itu. Kenangan dimana Chanyeol akan pindah ke Busan dan Baekhyun –secara tidak sadar– melamarnya. Namun, laki-laki manis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat –berusaha menepisnya.

"Aku berumur lima waktu itu, demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol! Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir aku serius?!"

"Kau juga baru berumur tujuh belas sekarang dan Byun Ahjussi masih CEO di perusahaan itu, jadi secara teknik, Byun Corporation belum jadi milikmu."

"Aku bisa menyingkirkan siapa saja dengan meminta pada Abeoji-ku." tandas Baekhyun.

"Kau juga bisa dijodohkan dengan siapa saja dengan meminta pada Byun Ahjussi meski umurmu baru lima tahun." Chanyeol membalas. Oke, kalimat itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

"UGH! KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!"

BLAM!

Baekhyun membanting pintu atap dengan kasar, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian disana. Namun bukan penyesalan yang Chanyeol perlihatkan di wajahnya, melainkan rasa geli. Sejak kecil, dia suka sekali menggoda laki-laki mungil itu. Tak jarang pula mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil ataupun karena Chanyeol berlebihan menggoda Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu benar Baekhyun orangnya sangat keras kepala. Dia akan teriak-teriak tidak jelas saat kalah berargumen dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun tahun demi tahun sudah berlalu, ternyata tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka berdua dan Chanyeol masih suka melihat reaksi Baekhyun saat dia berhasil menggodanya.

**###**

Baekhyun menyesap jus strawberry-nya malas tanpa menyentuh makanan di hadapannya sama sekali. Tiba-tiba, nafsu makannya hilang karena makhluk di hadapannya. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, laki-laki mungil itu menatap datar laki-laki yang asyik dengan nasi goreng kimchi-nya. Melihatnya begitu lahap memakan menu makan siangnya, membuat Baekhyun ingin menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun –masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun sebentar, kemudian lanjut makan kembali. "Makan."

"Kupikir aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak dekat-dekat denganku?"

"Mm-hm." sahut Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan acara makannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Baekhyun mulai jengkel.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun lagi, kemudian menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Aku tidak peduli."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Laki-laki itupun berdiri –hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sarkastis. "Jauh. Darimu."

Chanyeol terkejut awalnya, tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Hal seperti ini sering terjadi, jadi mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tepat sebelum Chanyeol akan menikmati menu makan siangnya lagi, dua laki-laki muncul dari sisi kiri dan kanannya. Mereka menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman penuh makna di bibir masing-masing, membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Sejak kapan kau mengenal Queen Bee?" tanya laki-laki berkulit tan di sebelah kirinya.

"Apa kalian berkencan atau semacamnya?" Kali ini laki-laki bersuara nyaring di sebelah kanannya bertanya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Siapa Queen Bee?"

Kedua laki-laki tampan itu memekik berlebihan. "Kau tidak tahu siapa Queen Bee?!" Si laki-laki bersuara nyaring bertanya.

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda'kan, kawan?" Si laki-laki berkulit tan terkekeh. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, membuat mereka memekik berlebihan lagi. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Dari mana asalmu? Finlandia?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Chanyeol mengerjap sekali. "Bukan. Aku dari Busan."

"Busan? Oh, benar! Kau si murid pindahan itu, bukan?" Si laki-laki bersuara nyaring mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong, Queen Bee adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Ti–

"Bwahahahahahahahaa!" Tawa Chanyeol meledak. Jongdae –si laki-laki bersuara nyaring– dan Jongin –laki-laki berkulit tan– menatapnya bingung. "Astaga, apa itu sebutan Baekhyun di sekolah ini? Ahahahahaha!"

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol meredakan tawanya seraya menghapus airmata yang sempat keluar saat dia tertawa tadi. "Astaga, Queen Bee? Maksudku, kalian serius memanggilnya begitu? Dia bahkan bukan perempuan."

Jongdae dan Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan tatapan tersinggung. "Bung, kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Queen Bee." cibir Jongin.

"Sungguh? Maksudku, aku berteman dengannya sejak kami masih TK. Kami bahkan pernah mandi bersama, jadi mana mung–"

"Kalian pernah apa?" tanya Jongdae dan Jongin bersamaan. Mata tajam mereka benar-benar menunjukkan kilatan curiga, membuat Chanyeol agak ngeri.

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol berkilah, kemudian kembali menyantap makan siangnya tanpa menatap mata dua laki-laki itu. Sedangkan dua laki-laki dengan warna berkulit berbeda itu hanya bisa saling pandang –kebingungan sekaligus ragu pada laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Tadi kau bilang kau berteman dengannya sejak TK? Apa itu benar?" tanya Jongdae tanpa melepaskan pandangan curiga pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan berdehem. "Jadi, kau sangat dekat dengan Queen Bee?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kembali saat laki-laki tak dikenalnya itu menyebut sahabatnya dengan sebutan 'Queen Bee'. "Kawan, kuberi tahu ya, tidak ada laki-laki yang suka dipanggil 'Queen'. Well, kecuali dia banci."

"Oke, aku mulai tersinggung." Jongin bersungut. "Apa kau bahkan tahu apa arti julukan Queen Bee?"

"Aku cukup yakin aku tidak mau tahu." balas Chanyeol acuh.

Jongin mendengus. "Yak, asal kau tahu saja ya, Queen Bee adalah julukan yang sulit didapatkan bagi murid biasa sepertimu. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan julukan itu, hanya anak-anak populer yang sempurna yang bisa mendapatkan julukan itu." tutur laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

"Kau harus tahu tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, bahkan seorang Byun Baekhyun sekalipun. Dan aku cukup yakin Baek tidak terlalu suka dipanggil 'Queen'. Oh, tapi kalian bisa memanggilnya 'B', itu cukup keren." celetuk Chanyeol polos, membuat kedua laki-laki dikedua sisinya speechless.

"Aku seharusnya tahu dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Queen Bee." cibir Jongin. "Ayo, Jongdae-ya. Kita hanya membuang-buang waktu kita saja." Jongin menarik tangan Jongdae. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

**###**

Pelajaran berikutnya di EXO International High School dikosongkan karena rapat guru dadakan, sehingga siswa-siswi diharapkan untuk belajar mandiri dan tidak membuat keributan. Chanyeol memanfaatkan hal ini untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah –karena dia tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun di kelas jadi dia putuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendiri. Tempat pertama yang didatanginya adalah perpustakaan. Itu adalah tempat favoritnya sejak dulu. Dia suka sekali membaca buku karena menurutnya mempelajari hal baru itu menyenangkan.

"Woah~ perpustakaannya besar sekali." gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap kagum perpustakaan yang dua kali lebih besar dari perpustakaan sekolahnya dulu. "Aku pasti betah sekolah disini."

"Ugh.." Suara rintihan itu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Dilihatnya sosok di hadapannya yang tengah mengalami kesulitan meraih buku di lemari atas. Laki-laki mungil itu bahkan sampai berjinjit untuk meraih buku itu, tapi sepertinya itu masih tidak cukup. Chanyeol yang iba akhirnya mendekatinya dan segera meraih buku yang hendak diambilnya. Laki-laki mungil itu tersentak untuk sesaat dan segera berbalik pada laki-laki tinggi di belakangnya. Jantungnya sempat berdebar karena jarak mereka sangat dekat. Saat laki-laki mungil itu mendongak, dia menemukan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum manis padanya, membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat lebih cepat.

"Ini." Chanyeol memberikan buku itu pada si laki-laki mungil bermata belok itu. Laki-laki mungil itu menerimanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mata bulat Chanyeol.

"T–terima kasih." ucap laki-laki mungil itu tergagap. Dalam hatinya, dia merutuk dirinya karena bisa-bisanya tergagap di hadapan orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

"Grammar?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian si laki-laki mungil.

"Uh..ya. Aku mengalami kesulitan dalam memahami grammar." tutur laki-laki mungil itu seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Tapi ternyata tidak sesulit itu kok. Kalau kau mau memahaminya, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah." ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya, semoga saja." Laki-laki mungil itu ikut tersenyum. Ini aneh. Padahal mereka baru bertemu dua menit yang lalu, tapi laki-laki mungil itu sama sekali tidak merasa canggung bicara dengan Chanyeol. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau murid baru?" tanya laki-laki mungil itu.

"Ya, aku baru pindah hari ini ke kelas 2-A."

Laki-laki mungil bermata belok itu agak terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian dia segera menetralkan kembali raut mukanya. "Begitukah? Aku Do Kyungsoo, omong-omong. Aku kelas 2-C." Laki-laki mungil itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol." sahut Chanyeol seraya menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat datang di EXO International High School."

"Terima ka–hey, Baek!" Chanyeol berseru pada laki-laki yang tak sengaja melewatinya. Tapi laki-laki yang dipanggil tidak menoleh sedikitpun. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku harus pergi. Well, selamat belajar!" ujar Chanyeol seraya meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi meja panjang dekat jendela perpustakaan. "Yak, kau tidak mendengarku? Aku memanggilmu daritadi." protes Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menyahutnya, dia masih sibuk dengan buku-buku di hadapannya. "Yak, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi, tapi tetap tidak direspon. "Kau tuli?" cibir Chanyeol, tapi masih belum ada sahutan.

Hening. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Dia akhirnya sadar bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang berusaha mengacuhkannya. Oh, tapi laki-laki cantik itu salah besar jika itu bekerja untuk Chanyeol. Tanpa disadarinya, seringaian terpatri di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie-ya~" panggil Chanyeol. Tidak ada respon.

"Byun Baekkie~" Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan aegyo –dimana itu terdengar menggelikan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Baek-Baek~" Chanyeol masih berusaha. Baekhyun mulai mengertakkan giginya kesal.

"Aku bertaruh celana dalammu berwarna pink."

"ITU BUKAN PINK!"

Hening. Baekhyun baru sadar tadi dia baru menyahut Chanyeol dengan teriakan, membuat perhatian semua orang mengarah padanya. Astaga, itu benar-benar memalukan. Baekhyun belum pernah berteriak di perpustakaan selama dia bersekolah disini dan itu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Baekhyun berdehem sejenak, kemudian segera duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Ditatapnya garang laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum bocah padanya.

"Apa maumu, Dobbi?"

"Kenapa kau dipanggil 'Queen Bee'?" tanya Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. "Tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan sebutan itu?"

"Tidak."

Oke. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun kembali mengacuhkannya dan hanya ada satu cara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau yakin celana dalammu bukan warna pink?"

Baekhyun menutup buku tebal itu kasar, kemudian menatap kesal Chanyeol. "Kau mau lihat?" tantangnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Boleh kulihat?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol terkekeh karenanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali membuka buku tebalnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan buku itu. Well, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi pada buku itu, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya tidak memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Kau suka dipanggil 'Queen Bee'?" tanya Chanyeol kembali, tapi tidak direspon lagi oleh laki-laki mungil itu. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu hari ini. Jadi, laki-laki tinggi itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Well, apapun julukanmu, kau tetaplah kau." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengacak surai Baekhyun, kemudian berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia tidak sadar bahwa pipi Baekhyun agak merona karena perlakuannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah." gumam Baekhyun lirih.

**###**

Baekhyun pikir setidaknya dia bisa terpisah dari Chanyeol saat dia pulang ke rumah, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Eomma-nya –Nyonya Byun. Matanya terus menancap pada Chanyeol yang tengah bercengkerama dengan tukang kebun keluarga Byun.

"Kami belum bilang ya? Mulai sekarang, keluarga Park akan di tinggal disini, di guest house tepatnya."

Baekhyun melotot. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Well, keluarga Park tidak memiliki uang cukup untuk membeli rumah baru. Jadi, mereka akan tinggal di guest house sampai rumah mereka yang di Busan terjual." tutur Nyonya Byun.

"Tak bisakah mereka tinggal di apartemen?" Baekhyun protes.

Nyonya Byun menatap lembut anaknya. "Sayang, mereka memiliki beberapa prioritas selain menyewa apartemen dan itu membutuhkan banyak uang. Lagipula, Tuan Park adalah sahabat Abeoji-mu dan dia bekerja di perusahaan kita, jadi tidak ada salahnya memberikan sedikit bantuan, bukan?" Nyonya Byun berusaha meyakinkan anaknya.

Tentu saja tidak salah. Yang salah adalah–

"Hey, Baek! Nanti aku akan main ke kamarmu ya!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap jengkel laki-laki tinggi itu, kemudian berbalik tanpa menjawab Chanyeol. Dihentak-hentakkan kakinya itu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Nyonya Byun hanya menatapnya bingung. Wow. Hancur sudah mood-nya hari ini.

**###**

Baekhyun mengela napasnya lega setelah dia selesai mandi. Seluruh badannya terasa segar dengan pikiran yang segar pula. Rambutnya yang masih basah dikeringkan oleh handuk kecil, sedangkan tubuhnya dibalut oleh jas mandi. *bener gak namanya?*

"Wow, rambutmu penah berwarna ungu?"

Suara bass itu sontak membuat Baekhyun memekik. Sedangkan si pelaku malah menatap Baekhyun polos. Yup. Itu Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" sungut Baekhyun seraya melemparkan handuk kecilnya.

"Bukankah kubilang aku akan main ke kamarmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ka–apa kau tidak tahu cara mengetuk pintu?!"

"Aku sudah mengetuk, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Lalu, Byun Ahjumma bilang aku boleh langsung masuk. Jadi, aku masuk saja." bela Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu mengambil handuk kecil yang dilemparkan Baekhyun tadi seraya menghampiri Baekhyun. Disimpannya handuk kecil itu di kepala Baekhyun, kemudian tangan-tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap rambut basah Baekhyun dengan handuk itu. "Tenanglah, Baek. Suaramu bisa habis kalau kau berteriak terus."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kau pikir siapa orang yang membuatku berteriak terus menerus, hah?" cibirnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kupikir aku tahu kenapa mereka menyebutmu 'Queen' daripada 'King'."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena suaramu sangat melengking seperti perempuan."

Bakehyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Itu konyol. Suaraku memang sudah seperti ini sejak dulu. Lagipula, tidak ada istilah 'King Bee', kau tahu?"

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengarkan Baekhyun, hanya berfokus pada kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut basah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap datar laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Biar saja suaraku seperti perempuan daripada suaramu yang seperti Ahjussi."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun. Well, ditatap dari jarak sedekat itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun gugup. Apalagi tangan Chanyeol yang awalnya berada di kepalanya, kini berpindah melingkar di leher Baekhyun. Laki-laki tinggi itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, membuat si laki-laki pendek refleks memundurkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, suaraku seksi'kan?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Niatnya ingin terlihat keren di mata Baekhyun, tapi ternyata si laki-laki pendek tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dia malah mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Auw, leherku."

"Selain mirip Ahjussi, kau benar-benar narsis ya?" cibir Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, kau Ahjumma-nya." goda Chanyeol.

"Ha-ha." Baekhyun tertawa sarkastis. Tangan Baekhyun hendak membuka jas mandinya, namun gerakannya terhenti begitu saja. Laki-laki pendek itupun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang asyik melihat beberapa pigura foto di meja belajarnya. "Bisa kau keluar sebentar? Aku mau berpakaian."

"Lakukan saja. Aku tidak akan lihat." balas Chanyeol cuek.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Chanyeol, aku sedang lelah, oke? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Jadi, bisakah kau keluar sebentar saja? Ini tidak akan lama."

"Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu kalau kau mau."

Alis Baekhyun bertautan. "Melakukan apa?"

"Memakaikanmu baju." Baekhyun refleks melempar bantalnya pada wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya tajam seraya berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa? Kita sama-sama laki-laki dan kita pernah mandi bersama." bela Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak berumur lima lagi, Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir aku bisa mengganti bajuku begitu saja di hadapanmu?!" semprot Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Kau gugup?"

DEG!

"Kau takut aku menerkammu kalau melihatmu telanjang?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki manis itu merona.

"T–tidak! Siapa bilang aku takut?!" Baekhyun malah menantang Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki tinggi itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, coba berpakaian di hadapanku."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia benar-benar masuk jebakan Chanyeol kali ini.

**TBC**

**Sekian dulu untuk chapter 1. Review, please?**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya (meskipun kemaren masih prolog, kalian tetep review *proud of you guys!*). Anyway, ini balasan saya untuk review kalian.**

**otomeharu22****: cerita anak SMA memang populer, makanya saya bikin settingan school life lagi. Segera di-post kok chapter 1**

**young.****demin****: ini masih prolog kok, chingu. Jadi, tenang aja. Chapter satu lebih panjang dari ini kok, makasih udah penasaran banget **

**shebaek661192****: huwaaa makasih compliment-nya~ saya usahakan bulan ini update chapter 1 ya**

**Sniaanggrn: cool gimana nih? Yang pasti yeollo gak cupu disini, cuma dia emang pake kacamata aja soalnya saya sukaaa *curcol dadakan***

**Anita. Lee. 921025: dilanjuttt**

**Parkbyunnie: hwaiting!**

**Nia. Aries: FPC pasti update karena pengerjaannya juga udah lama kelar. Makasih banget udah mau review meski ini baru prolog **

**Jihyunnn: mereka emang deket. DEKET BANGET. Makasih, kamu review juga saya udah seneng kok **

**Devrina: mereka sahabatan, segera di-update bulan ini**

**Nenehcabill: makasih semangatnya, chingu ****. Si yeollo mau diapa-apain juga tetep idiot *eh***

**Neli amelia: bingo! Kamu bener banget, tapi justru yang bikin baek syok itu krn yg pindah adalah satu-satunya sahabat yg baek punya. Dengan kata lain, semua kartu as baek ada di yeollo. And thanks for ur support **

**Exo anak kimia: segera dilanjut **** anyway, username kamu kocak ^^**

**Ohmypcy: seneng kamu suka FF abal saya, segera di-next kok**

**Yeollo: hello jugaaaaaaaa~ BTW username kamu persis sama dengan sebutan saya buat chanyeol ahahaha. Mereka pernah deket **** dan gudlak buat ujian kamu, diapdet setelah *kayaknya* kamu beres ujian**

**Muchaaannn: wow, prolog ini keren? Next chap lebih keren berarti *proud smile***

**Parklili: yup, mereka udah saling kenal dan segera dilanjut**

**7D: pasti dilanjut **

**Guest: pasti saya apdet, tunggu ya **

**Bubo: asik, asik, asik~**

**Roxanne jung: ini baru prolog kok, chingu **** chap-chap berikutnya lebih panjang dari ini**

**Nur991fah: segera dilanjut**

**vitCB9: sip!**

**Nasywa940412: segera diapdet minggu depan, chingu **** makasih udah penasaran banget sm FF abal saya**

**Re. Tao: yaa semacam pemegang kartu as si baek gitu deh, segera diapdet minggu ini, chingu **

**SweetyChanBaek92: minggu ini dipublish, chingu**


	3. Chapter 2

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, coba berpakaian di hadapanku."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia benar-benar masuk jebakan Chanyeol kali ini.

"K–kenapa aku harus berpakaian di hadapanmu?!" Suara Baekhyun tergagap sesaat, membuat seringaian Chanyeol semakin lebar. Laki-laki tinggi itu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kau tidak gugup?"

Baekhyun terus memundurkan langkahnya seiring majunya langkah Chanyeol.

"M–memang ti–HIK!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba cegukan, membuat Chanyeol terkejut untuk sesaat. Hanya sesaat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding saat seringaian Chanyeol semakin lebar. Oke, dia mulai panik dan cegukannya benar-benar tidak membantunya.

"Jadi, kau memang sedang gugup, heh?"

"Aku bilang ti–HIK–tidak!"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan terus mendekati Baekhyun. "Oh ya? Tapi yang kutahu, cegukanmu hanya muncul di saat kau sedang benar-benar gugup."

Sial! Sial! Sial! Chanyeol masih mengingat hal itu?! –umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sekarang Baekhyun terjebak dan terduduk di samping ranjangnya. Disimpannya kedua tangan kokoh milik Chanyeol di antara tubuh Baekhyun sambil memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat si laki-laki kecil itu memundurkan wajahnya kembali.

"M–mau apa kau? HIK!" Baekhyun memicing curiga. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak menjawabnya dan terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Namun karena dia terus memundurkan wajahnya, itu membuat kepalanya terhempas ke atas kasur sehingga setengah tubuhnya terbaring disana. Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya saat wajah mereka hanya berkisar lima senti. Di lain sisi, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat dari biasanya dan pipinya agak memanas karena jarak itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai kepadanya. "Mau kubantu memakaikan bajumu?"

BLUSH! –suara bass nan menggoda itu berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah dalam sekejap. Seharusnya dia membalas Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa suaranya sulit keluar. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun dengar selain cegukan dan deru napas Chanyeol di wajahnya. Oke, dia semakin panik. Baekhyun harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum tangan nakal Chanyeol membuka jas mandinya.

CKLEK.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun tiba-tiba dibuka seseorang dari luar, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Hey, Baek, tadi aku melihat seorang wanita di guest hou–" Ucapan laki-laki bermata rusa –yang baru masuk ke kamar Baekhyun– terhenti karena melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Hening. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Maaf, silakan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian!" Luhan –laki-laki bermata rusa– itu segera menutup kembali pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"HYUNG, KAU SALAH PAHAM!" teriak Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE QUEEN BEE**

**Chapter 2 **– **The Past and The Present**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin**

**Genre : Romance, School-Life, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Ta-da~ chapter dua akhirnya di-post! Oke, untuk readers yang nggak suka ChanSoo, tenanglah, nak. Kyungsoo hanya temenan sama Yeol disini, so relax, boys and girls out there! Justru saingan yang sebenarnya munculnya masih lama. Saya juga ChanBaek HARD shipper, jadi kalopun ada ChanSoo, itu hanya untuk mendukung jalan cerita aja biar nggak terkesan flat. Kali ini menceritakan tentang perbedaan masa lalu dan masa sekarang BaekYeol. Persahabatan mereka begitu kental disini, saya jadi terharu sendiri. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, saya merasa telah menciptakan karakter stalker dalam diri Jongin dan Jongdae (Duo Kim Jong). Mereka benar-benar terobsesi sama Queen Bee, tapi kepalang sama alur cerita, jadi saya biarkan saja image mereka jadi gitu *digantung HunKai*. Oke, skip. Daripada lama-lama, langsung dibaca aja, cekidot!**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata aku hanya salah paham toh." Luhan tertawa setelah mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Kupikir kalian sedang melakukan hal yang iya-iya."

"Jangan berpikiran aneh, Hyung!" bantah Baekhyun. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap sekarang.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang, keluargamu akan tinggal disini?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Di guest house. Untuk sementara." ralat Baekhyun cepat, membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Begitulah, Hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?" tanya Chanyeol ramah.

"Ahaha~ kau benar. Semenjak kau pindah ke Busan, kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi ya? Kau semakin tampan saja, Chanyeol-ah~" puji Luhan seraya mengacak rambut Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol hanya nyengir bocah, sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu pasti senang dipuji seperti itu.

Xi Luhan adalah sepupu Baekhyun dari Cina dan terkadang dia berkunjung ke kediaman Byun saat liburan. Mereka bertiga dulunya sering bermain bersama. Luhan sudah menganggap Chanyeol seperti adiknya sendiri. Namun semenjak keluarga Park pindah ke Busan, mereka jadi sulit bertemu.

"Hyung juga tambah manis, tidak seperti seseorang."

Baekhyun tahu benar laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu sedang menyindirnya. Tapi apa pedulinya?

"Daripada itu, sedang apa Hyung disini? Tidak kuliah?" tanya Baekhyun –mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang penelitian disini, untuk skripsi-ku." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Sekalian liburan musim dingin. Jadi, untuk sementara, aku akan tinggal di Seoul."

"Sungguh?! Wow! Itu hebat! Hey, bukankah ini seperti saat kita masih kecil?! Ini pasti akan jadi momen yang menyenangkan!" seru Chanyeol heboh.

"Tentu saja! Kita akan bernostalgia, sayang!" Luhan tak kalah heboh.

Hebat.

Sekarang kepala Baekhyun terasa pusing karena dua makhluk berisik di hadapannya. Ini pasti akan menjadi musim dingin paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia lewati.

**###**

"Oke, jadi kalian punya waktu satu minggu untuk menampilkan kolaborasi kalian saat tes musik, pastikan kalian memiliki partner. Lagu bebas, tapi pastikan tidak sama dengan kelompok lain." tutur Jung Seonsaengnim –guru seni musik– seraya merapikan buku-bukunya, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Seperginya guru cantik itu, seisi kelas 2-A langsung riuh. Mereka sibuk mencari pasangan untuk dijadikan satu kelompok. Tentu saja banyak yang mengincar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Para siswa berebut Baekhyun, sedangkan para siswi berebut Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Nona-Nona, tapi aku sudah menentukan sendiri pasanganku." Chanyeol membuat para siswi kecewa. Laki-laki tinggi itu melirik laki-laki pendek di sebelahnya dengan tatapan genit. "Baekkie-ya, kita satu kelompok'kan?"

"You wish." Baekhyun mencibir.

Chanyeol tahu hal ini akan terjadi, jadi dia sudah menyiapkan rencananya sendiri. Maka, didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga Sang Queen Bee dan berbisik, "Haruskah kuberi tahu mereka bahwa kita pernah mandi bersama?"

Sontak mata Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya. Ditatapnya garang Chanyeol –yang nampak tidak terlalu peduli pada tatapan garang itu. Sialan. Chanyeol memanfaatkannya. Dia mencium bau busuk dari laki-laki tinggi itu. Dia bahkan bisa melihat seringaian setan berserta tanduk setan di kepala Chanyeol. Harusnya dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Jadi, daripada mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun mengambil jalan aman –berpasangan dengannya.

Baekhyun mendengus seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Fine. Kita berpasangan."

Chanyeol memperlihatkan senyuman kemenangannya –dimana itu terlihat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun, kemudian menatap siswa-siswi yang mengerumuni mereka berdua dengan tatapan 'kalian dengar sendiri, bukan?'. Itu membuat seisi kelas 2-A –kecuali Chanyeol– protes, meski pada akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri dan mencari pasangan lain.

Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun yang masih cemberut. "Jadi, kita akan menampilkan lagu apa?"

"SNSD?" Baekhyun nampak bersemangat saat menentukan lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. "Kau ingin menyanyikan lagu perempuan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka. "Kenapa?"

"Kau mungkin bisa mencapai nadanya, tapi suaraku tidak setinggi kau, oke? Jadi, jangan lagu perempuan. Lagu laki-laki saja."

"Well, menurutku tidak masalah meskipun itu lagu perempuan, bukankah itu semakin bagus jika kita bisa menyanyikan lagu perempuan dengan suara laki-laki? Aku akan atur suara satu dan suara duanya." Baekhyun memberikan usulan.

"Hm.." Chanyeol berpikir. Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan sebagai respon. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita nyanyikan lagu barat? Kita bisa aransemen ulang musiknya. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus. Kita latihan di rumahku sepulang sekolah. Pikirkan lagu yang kira-kira cocok untuk ditampilkan nanti, oke? Aku juga akan memikirkannya." Chanyeol mengangguk menjawabnya.

**###**

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari toilet saat kedua lengannya diseret oleh dua laki-laki. Itu Jongdae dan Jongin. Mereka menarik Chanyeol menuju kantin tanpa melepaskan tangan mereka dari lengan Chanyeol, sedangkan yang diseret hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Kalian mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kami perlu bicara denganmu." sahut Jongin.

Begitu mereka sampai di kantin, Jongin dan Jongdae mendudukkan Chanyeol di salah satu bangku, sedangkan mereka berdua duduk di seberang Chanyeol –seolah ingin menginterogasinya.

"Park Chanyeol, kudengar Queen Bee mau satu kelompok denganmu untuk tugas dari Jung Seonsaengnim. Apa itu benar?" Jongin memulai interogasinya sambil melayangkan pandangan penuh selidik.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaan kami, kawan." timpal Jongdae dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Kelakuan mereka berdua membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ditatapnya jengkel dua laki-laki dengan kulit yang kontras berbeda itu. "Pertama-tama, aku perlu tahu nama kalian. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian menanyakan urusanku dengan Baek."

BRAK! –Jongin tiba-tiba menggebrak meja, membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuk yang ikut menunjuk wajah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. "Jangan. Sok. Akrab. Dengannya." tandas Jongin penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol menatapnya datar. "Singkirkan jarimu, bung. Mengganggu sekali."

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaan kami. Apa berita kau dan Queen Bee satu kelompok untuk tugas Jung Seonsaengnim itu benar?" Jongdae mengulangi pertanyaan Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap mereka sama tajamnya. Otaknya sedang berputar –memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan mereka. Laki-laki tinggi itu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya. "Kujawab pertanyaan kalian kalau kalian menyebutkan nama kalian dulu." Chanyeol mengeluarkan negosiasi.

Jongin berdecak kesal, sedangkan Jongdae masih tetap pada wajah datarnya. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, akhirnya Jongdae menyahutnya, "Aku Kim Jongdae, dia Kim Jongin. Puas?"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Tidak begitu sulit, bukan?"

"Sekarang, giliranmu menjawab pertanyaan kami. Apa berita itu benar?" tanya Jongin tak sabaran.

"Well, itu memang benar." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa ragu. Sontak jawaban laki-laki tinggi itu membuat kedua laki-laki di hadapannya melotot tak percaya, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Jongdae menatapnya tajam, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol. "Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Queen Bee, hah?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kami adalah teman sejak kecil dan bisakah kalian memanggilnya dengan sebutan biasa saja? 'Queen Bee' itu benar-benar menggelikan."

Sontak ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongin dan Jongdae memekik berlebihan.

"Tidak bisa, bung. Itu adalah aturan di sekolah ini." tandas Jongdae.

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. "Aturan yang aneh."

"Yak, lebih baik kau juga mulai memanggilnya begitu, arasseo?" Jongin main perintah.

Chanyeol tertawa karenanya. "Astaga, kawan. Percayalah padaku, Baekhyun itu sama seper–"

"TIDAK BISA!"

Chanyeol terkesiap karena teriakan mereka berdua. Astaga, orang-orang ini benar-benar terobsesi pada sahabatnya –Baekhyun.

"O–oke, terserah kalian saja." Chanyeol mengalah.

Jongdae kembali memicing curiga pada Chanyeol. "Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia itu sahabatku." jawab Chanyeol polos.

"Bukan sekedar suka, tapi suka dalam artian cinta."

Hening.

"Kalian mencintainya?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya dengan alis bertautan sempurna.

"Yak, jangan membalikkan pertanyaan seenak jidatmu!" pekik Jongin, membuat Chanyeol terkejut untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya.

"Jadi, kau juga memiliki perasaan khusus padanya?" Jongdae mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Astaga, tentu saja tidak. Kami berdua bukan gay, oke? Kami masih sama-sama menyukai perempuan."

"Queen Bee bukan gay?" tanya Jongdae dan Jongin bersamaan. Mereka terlihat terkejut.

"Begitulah yang kutahu. Orang-orang terkadang salah mengartikan sifatnya, tapi aku cukup yakin dia masih suka perempuan." tutur Chanyeol, tanpa sadar membuat kedua laki-laki di hadapannya menunduk kecewa. "Hey, kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Queen Bee straight.." ucap Jongin lirih. Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat aura kesedihan berlebihan di sekitar tubuh mereka. Dia jadi tidak enak hati pada mereka.

"T–tapi, itu dulu. Kami'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, mungkin ada yang berubah darinya? Mungkin." cicit Chanyeol di ujung kalimat –merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sontak ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongdae dan Jongin mengangkat wajah dengan tatapan berbinar-biar. Oke, sepertinya dia salah bicara.

"Benar'kan?! Queen Bee itu gay'kan?!" seru Jongin.

"Itu artinya kita masih punya kesempatan!" timpal Jongdae.

"Jongdae-ya, ayo kita cari Queen Bee sekarang! Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah manisnya!" ajak Jongin dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Jongdae. Kemudian, berlalulah dua laki-laki itu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan di sisi lain, wajah Chanyeol sudah memucat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena ucapan mereka.

"Gawat." ucap Chanyeol lirih.

**15 menit kemudian..**

"DOBBI."

Suara itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol merinding. Padahal suara itu pelan, namun entah kenapa, tersirat aura membunuh di dalamnya. Teramat perlahan, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara, yakni Sang Queen Bee.

"H–hai, Baek." Chanyeol tergagap. Mendadak wajahnya pucat melihat raut menyeramkan Baekhyun.

"Kau mengatakan apa pada Jongdae dan Jongin, hah?"

Ah, tentu saja. Chanyeol sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Jadi, laki-laki jangkung itu segera menetralkan raut muka dan suaranya agar Baekhyun berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Well, mereka menanyakan apa hubungan kita dan kujawab kita hanya berteman."

"LALU?" Baekhyun memelototi Chanyeol, membuatnya ciut.

"L–lalu, mereka bilang bahwa mereka menyukaimu, tapi kubilang bahwa kau itu bukan gay."

"KEMUDIAN?" Baekhyun semakin memelototi Chanyeol sehingga laki-laki itu ngeri dibuatnya.

"T–tapi, mereka terlihat kecewa, jadi aku–"

"KAU APA?" Baekhyun terdengar geram kali ini. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

"J–jadi, kukatakan bahwa kau..," Chanyeol kelihatan ragu mengatakannya, "..kau mungkin gay sekarang." cicit Chanyeol, namun terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun sehingga membuat laki-laki manis itu jaw-drop.

"AKU APA?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Rahangnya sudah mengeras –menahan emosi.

Chanyeol menelusuri seisi perpustakaan dengan ekor matanya –berusaha menghindari kontak mata Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. Baekhyun menuntut jawaban darinya, jadi dia WAJIB menjawabnya.

"G–gay?"

Hening.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun takut-takut, sementara yang ditatap ekspresinya sudah tak terbaca. Raut muka Baekhyun sudah bercampur aduk antara perasaan kesal, tak percaya, bingung, tapi harus ditimpa dengan rasa harus-menjaga-image-nya.

"A–kau–apa kepalamu terbentur trotoar saat pulang kemarin?!" tanya Baekhyun sarkastis.

"Seingatku tidak." jawab Chanyeol lirih.

"LALU, KENAPA KAU BILANG AKU INI GAY?! KAU SINTING, APA?!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak –mengingat mereka ada di perpustakaan.

"Oke, kuakui aku telah membuat kesalahan dan aku minta maaf. Aku akan segera memperbaikinya."

"How?" tantang Baekhyun –meremehkan.

"Aku akan meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini pada mereka. Aku janji!" Chanyeol mengangkat telapak tangannya –membuat sumpah, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. Laki-laki pendek itu kini berkacak pinggang sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran yang tak'kan pernah kau lupakan sesampainya kita di rumah." desis Baekhyun. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Dasar bodoh." rutuk Chanyeol seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sekarang, bagaimana? Baekhyun terlanjur marah padanya, sedangkan mereka harus latihan untuk kolaborasi mereka. Well, sepertinya latihan hari ini harus ditunda. Pertama-tama, Chanyeol harus baikan dulu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, bagaimana? Chanyeol sangat mengenal Baekhyun dan Baekhyun itu tipe laki-laki keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkannya saat ia sedang marah.

"Aish, bagaimana ini?" gumam Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar frustasi. Wajahnya kini dibenamkan dalam lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Masalahnya adalah tidak hanya Baekhyun sangat keras kepala, tapi mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, pastinya banyak hal yang berubah, bukan? Tapi 'hal yang berubah' itu tidak termasuk sifat keras kepalanya. Jadi, Chanyeol harus menemukan cara lain agar Sang Queen Bee mau memaafkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara di hadapan Chanyeol membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Itu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." sahut Chanyeol seraya menegakkan posisi duduknya dengan lemas.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Queen Bee?"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa semua orang disini memanggilnya begitu? Apa ada aturan tertulis mengenai itu?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Sudah kebiasaan mungkin. Dia memang disegani disini."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bingung.

"Ya, kau tahu? Dia kaya dan pintar dalam banyak hal, wajahnya juga manis. Dia terlihat sempurna."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Baekhyun tidak sempurna. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, Kyungsoo."

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi, entahlah. Dia memiliki karisma yang tak bisa ditolak siapapun, kurasa." ucap Kyungsoo jujur. Well, itu memang benar. Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa mengelaknya. "Kau keberatan menceritakan masalah kalian padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sambil menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo memelas. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau membuat sahabatmu marah?"

"Hm..minta maaf?"

"Selain itu?"

Kyungsoo kembali berpikir, agak lama kali ini. Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap. Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum penuh arti. "Sepertinya memang hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang." Chanyeol menunduk lemah. "Tapi kalau kau melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Chanyeol tertegun sesaat, kemudian laki-laki tinggi itu menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya begitu. Akan kucoba."

**###**

TOK TOK.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun begitu dia sampai di kediaman Byun.

"Baek? Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada respon.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun ada di dalam. Itu karena sebelumnya Nyonya Byun memberitahunya bahwa dia melihat Baekhyun masuk ke rumah dan membanting pintu kamarnya 15 menit yang lalu.

"Hey, dengar. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud menghina ataupun menjatuhkan namamu saat itu. Aku sendiri tidak yakin saat mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa," Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi tanpa sadar, aku malah membuatmu kecewa. Karena itu, maaf."

Masih hening.

Chanyeol mulai cemas. Laki-laki tinggi itu menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari laki-laki yang lebih pendek. Sementara itu di dalam sana, Baekhyun sedang tersenyum simpul. Dia tidak menyangka laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu akan meminta maaf begitu tulus padanya, tidak seperti tadi. Dia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menghina ataupun menjatuhkan namanya dengan sengaja. Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukannya. Padahal selama ini, Chanyeol yang dikenalnya begitu kekanakan, menyebalkan, dan kadang tak bisa baca situasi. Chanyeol selalu seperti itu sejak dulu. Namun tanpa disadarinya, waktu telah membuat laki-laki jangkung itu dewasa. Meminta maaf seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah, Baekhyun akui. Dan dia memaafkan Chanyeol untuk itu.

CKLEK.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan menampakkan laki-laki pendek di ambang pintu. Sejenak, Chanyeol bersyukur Baekhyun mau membukakan pintu untuknya, meski dia belum tahu apakah Baekhyun memaafkannya atau tidak. Namun saat laki-laki pendek itu mengembangkan senyumannya, Chanyeol tahu dia sudah memaafkannya dan itu membuatnya begitu gembira.

"Kau memaafkanku?" Chanyeol mengonfirmasi –just in case.

"Untuk sekarang." sahut Baekhyun. Sontak itu membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya. Refleks, laki-laki tinggi itu memeluk Baekhyun erat, membuat laki-laki yang lebih pendek terkesiap.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah~" seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Perlahan, laki-laki pendek itu membalas pelukan sahabatnya. Ah, Baekhyun merindukannya. Sudah lama mereka tidak berpelukan seperti ini. Rasanya berbeda, tapi sangat nyaman. Bahu Chanyeol yang dulunya begitu sempit nan mungil, kini telah melebar juga tegap. Namun, rasa hangat dari pelukan itu masih sama dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak mengelak bahwa dia sangat merindukan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim? Aku yang traktir!" seru Chanyeol.

"Ini musim dingin dan kau ingin makan es krim?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis naik sebelah.

"Ayolah! Jangan rusak momen persahabatan kita~" Chanyeol merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya dan itu terdengar menggelikan di telinga Baekhyun. Namun laki-laki pendek itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Well, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berubah dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berlama-lama marah padanya. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu selalu bisa membuat mood-nya dari memburuk menjadi membaik dalam waktu sekejap.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan membuat dompetmu kering." celetuk Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bocah menanggapinya.

"Ayo!" seru Chanyeol seraya menarik lengan Baekhyun.

**###**

"Gravity?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sedang mendiskusikan lagu untuk kolaborasi nanti. Mereka berdua kini berada di toko es krim tak jauh dari kediaman Byun.

"Mm-hm. Itu lagunya Sara Bareilles. Nadanya tidak terlalu tinggi. Well, ada satu nada tinggi sebenarnya, tapi kupikir kau bisa mencapainya." tutur Chanyeol seraya memasang headset di ponselnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Dengarkanlah."

Baekhyun mengambil headset beserta ponsel Chanyeol, kemudian memasangkan headset putih itu di telinganya. Empat menit kemudian –saat lagu itu selesai, Baekhyun melepaskan headset putih itu dan mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol beserta headset-nya pada pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa memainkan piano dan aku akan memainkan gitar." tutur Chanyeol.

"Bagus juga." Baekhyun menyetujui, Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kapan kita mulai latihan?"

"Tentu saja hari ini. Kau mau latihannya di rumahmu atau di guest house?"

"Di rumahku saja."

"Hey, boleh aku menginap sekalian?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar. Wow. Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkannya sampai puppy-eyes-nya keluar dan Baekhyun benci melihatnya.

"Ugh, arasseo. Kau boleh menginap–tatata! No unnecessary excitement!" Baekhyun segera menghentikan aksi heboh Chanyeol yang hendak berteriak kegirangan. Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya perlahan yang tadi terangkat ke atas.

"Woah, daebak! Ini akan jadi acara menginap kita yang pertama sebagai murid SMA~" seru Chanyeol. "Aku akan bawa beberapa cemilan, oke?"

"Ya, ya, terserah saja." sahut Baekhyun cuek.

**###**

TOK TOK.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk membukakannya. Saat pintu dibuka, sosok Chanyeol dengan senyuman kelewat lebarnya terpampang jelas. "Hai~" sapanya.

"Masuklah." Baekhyun membukakan pintu itu lebih lebar agar laki-laki tinggi itu bisa masuk. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol membawa satu ransel dan gitarnya. "Apa itu semua isinya cemilan?"

"Uh-huh. Ini cemilan yang biasa kita makan dulu." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengeluarkan isi ranselnya. Baekhyun menatap satu persatu cemilan yang dijajarkan di lantai kamarnya itu.

"Wow~" seru Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yeah, wow." timpal Chanyeol. "Oke, kita mulai latiha–"

"Nanti saja, aku mau makan ini dulu." potong Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu kini sedang membuka salah satu cemilan favoritnya dulu dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Jam dinding di kamar Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan 11 malam, tapi kedua laki-laki dengan perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok itu malah asyik bermain playstation. Mereka belum latihan sama sekali. Setelah mengobrol sambil makan cemilan, mereka malah asyik dengan dunia game-nya dan melupakan tujuan utama acara menginap mereka.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKK!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat dia kalah bermain game.

"Heh, sudah kubilang jangan remehkan aku~" ujar Chanyeol seraya mengibaskan poninya, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya jengkel. Padahal ini playstation miliknya dan dia selalu menang memainkan game ini, tapi kenapa dia bisa-bisanya kalah dari makhluk di hadapannya? Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Ayo kita main sekali lagi." Baekhyun mengajak. Dia tidak ingin kalah kali ini.

"Boleh saja, tapi tidak seru kalau tidak ada hadiahnya."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau yang kalah harus menuruti kemauan yang menang selama tiga hari?"

"Call." Baekhyun memulai pemanasan pada jari-jarinya. "Let's do this."

**###**

"Selamat pagi, Park Ahjumma, Park Ahjussi." sapa Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi." Tuan Park balas menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Pagi, Baekhyun-ah. Tumben sekali kau datang kemari?" tanya Nyonya Park yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring bekas sarapan pagi tadi.

"Ne, aku datang untuk menjemput Chanyeol."

"Menjemput Chanyeol?" Nyonya Park terlihat bingung, begitupun Tuan Park yang langsung berhenti dari acara membaca koran paginya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya. Dan, ya. Baekhyun kalah taruhan. Entah bagaimana caranya. Sekarang, pagi harinya harus dimulai dengan berangkat bersama ke sekolah bersama makhluk menyebalkan bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Hai, Baek!" Chanyeol berseru saat keluar dari kamarnya. "Pagi yang indah, bukan?"

Baekhyun menatap jengkel laki-laki tinggi yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. "Mm-hm." Baekhyun berdehem. Itu juga salah satu permintaan –konyol– Chanyeol, yakni harus selalu memberikan respon meskipun hanya berdehem. Baekhyun tidak berdaya dan terpaksa menurutinya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu!" Chanyeol pamit pada orangtuanya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sopan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Park, kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Ah, beratnya!" Chanyeol mengeluh saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke terminal bus. Oh ya, itu salah satu permintaan –konyol– Chanyeol, yakni menyuruh Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah bersamanya dengan menggunakan bus.

"Hey, Baek?" Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya, "Bawakan gitarku ya?"

Chanyeol mengerjainya. Baekhyun tahu itu, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa menolaknya. Tidak hanya merutuki nasibnya yang kalah main game, dia harus menaiki bus –yang belum pernah dinaikinya– bersama makhluk di sampingnya, dan sekarang dia harus membawakan gitar besar si laki-laki tinggi. Well, mereka tidak latihan pada akhirnya kemarin malam karena main game sampai larut malam dan suara mereka terlalu lelah untuk latihan, jadi mereka putuskan untuk latihan di sekolah. Oke, kembali ke laki-laki mungil yang sedang menekuk wajahnya. Baekhyun mengambil gitar Chanyeol dan membawanya dengan terpaksa.

Ugh, pagi ini tidak boleh lebih buruk dari ini –batin Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bawa gitarmu segala sih? Sekolahku tidak kekurangan alat musik, kau tahu?" Baekhyun berdecak sebal.

"Aku lebih nyaman menggunakan milikku, Baek." sahut Chanyeol –tidak peka. "Kau sudah sarapan?" Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak suka sarapan pagi." Baekhyun merespon dengan ketus.

"Eyy~ kau itu benar-benar kebiasaan ya? Seharusnya kau sarapan dulu. Itu penting, kau tahu?" Baekhyun hanya berdehem –malas berdebat, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang sibuk merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya. "Untukmu." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah susu strawberry dan sandwich pada Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki pendek itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Kenapa kau berikan padaku?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan sarapan, jadi aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu. Makanlah, perutmu harus diisi sebelum belajar."

Baekhyun tertegun. Tidak hanya karena laki-laki tinggi itu masih ingat kebiasaannya –tidak pernah sarapan pagi, juga karena dia sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Itu sangat mani–

"Mau kusuapi?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

CHANYEOL TIDAK MANIS SAMA SEKALI! –Baekhyun menarik kembali kata-katanya tadi.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!" seru Baekhyun seraya mengambil sandwich dan susu itu, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut. "Lagipula, mobiku cukup besar untuk kita berdua." gumam Baekhyun –masih merasa kesal karena harus naik bus. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh makna di sampingnya.

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 kkeut! Silakan review~**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

Sniaanggrn, neli amelia, SilverWhite98, devrina, AphroditeFaust, shebaek661192, LeeEunin, SweetyChanbaek92, Re. Tao, Baby Crong, XOXO KimCloud, baguettes, Nenehcabill, CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala, ShinJiWoo920202, Midorikawa Ayumu, Beechanbaek, Hanna Byun**, **dewinyonyakang, 13613, ChanBaek Shipper, baekong, kim hyera, baeqtpie, farfaridah16, Name Bams, nanda ha kyang, yeollo (saya udah seneng kamu review selalu di setiap chap, smoga nilai kamu bagus ya), , Jung Hyejin, MrByunB, nur991fah, KyusungChanbaek, nia. aries, hunhankid, chanchanhwang, Chan Banana, arvita. kim


	4. Chapter 3

Setelah tiga hari bergelut dengan keinginan –aneh nan konyol– Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega karena dia tidak perlu melakukannya lagi. Baekhyun bahkan masih harus menahan malu setiap kali siswa-siswi di sekolahnya menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Tapi bukan berarti hari-hari(konyol)nya bersama Chanyeol sudah berakhir. Saat ini, Baekhyun tengah menikmati makan siangnya –bersama Chanyeol tentu saja. Namun meski tangan dan mulutnya sedang sibuk dengan makanan di hadapannya, otaknya terus memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya menatap lurus laki-laki berwajah datar yang juga sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Tidak, itu bukan Chanyeol karena laki-laki tinggi itu duduk di sebelahnya. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah teman sekelasnya yang lain. Mereka jarang sekali bertegur sapa, apalagi makan di satu meja yang sama. Mendadak mulutnya yang sibuk menguyah, diberhentikan. Baekhyun segera meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Chanyeol serius. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menghantuinya tidak bisa dipendamnya lagi.

"Katakan sekali lagi, kenapa kita duduk bersamanya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk Oh Sehun yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa? Sehun sekelas dengan kita kok." bela Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahuinya." cibir Baekhyun. Sudah jelas-jelas bukan itu inti pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan'kan kalau mulai sekarang Sehun bergaul dengan kita?"

"Aku keberatanpun, kau tetap tidak akan mendengarkanku'kan?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastis. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bocah menanggapinya.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian," Sehun menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, membuat keduanya menatap Sehun, "Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Apa kau bicarakan?" tanyanya bingung, begitupun Chanyeol.

Kali ini, Sehun yang mengerjap. "Bukankah kalian berpacaran?"

Hening.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"

"Sehun-ah, dia ini laki-laki lho." ucap seraya Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki pendek mendelik padanya. Apa Chanyeol pikir Sehun tidak tahu dirinya selama ini laki-laki?

"Lho? Bukannya kalian gay?"

"APA?!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Lihat? Kalian kompak. Itu berarti kalian pacaran'kan?" celetuk Sehun tanpa dosa.

"Kompak bukan berarti pacaran, bodoh!" tepis Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol terkekeh di sebelah Baekhyun. "Kami ini tidak pacaran, Sehun-ah. Kami bahkan bukan gay."

"Kalian bukan gay?!" Sehun memekik berlebihan, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dengan tatapan datar. Lagi-lagi ini terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE QUEEN BEE**

**Chapter 3 **– **Platonic**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Sebenarnya chapter ini adalah FF yang gak jadi saya bikin, jadi daripada dibuang, saya copy-paste aja di FF ini. Oh ya, mungkin beberapa dari kalian nggak tahu apa itu platonik. Jadi, platonik disini maksudnya rasa cinta yang bersifat persaudaraan, seperti bromance. Dan ya, chapter ini agak mesum dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Jadi, para yadongers harap merapat #plakk! Mungkin ini awal dari ke-gay-an ChanBaek. Oh ya, disini (evil) Thehunnie muncul! So, enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol berteman sejak kecil karena persahabatan orangtua mereka. Meskipun memiliki status yang sangat berbeda, tapi mereka tidak pernah saling menyinggung harta kekayaan. Sejak kecil selalu bersama-sama sampai akhirnya mereka harus berpisah karena pekerjaan orangtua Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari hubungan mereka. Mereka hanya bersahabat dan cenderung bersifat platonik, mereka bahkan bukan gay. Tapi hubungan bromance mereka itu sering disalahartikan oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka sampai-sampai kedua laki-laki itu bosan mendengarnya dan berakhir dengan menjelaskannya.

"Itu konyol. Kalian tidak mungkin platonik kalau sampai tinggal di rumah yang sama."

Ucapan Sehun berhasil membuat Baekhyun melotot. Siapa lagi yang mengetahui hal-tinggal-di-rumah-yang-sama selain Luhan dan laki-laki tinggi di sebelahnya. Sehun bahkan tidak mengenal Luhan, jadi Luhan coret. Laki-laki pendek itu menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya horor, membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ku–kupikir tidak apa kalau hanya Sehun yang tahu." Chanyeol membela dirinya setengah takut, tapi Baekhyun masih tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jadi, kalian akan memberitahuku sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" Sehun masih bersikukuh dengan pertanyaan itu meski Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan hubungan mereka lima menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kami ini tidak pacaran, Oh Sehun. Berhentilah mengatakan hal aneh."

Sehun mencibir. "Ayolah, kalian itu sangat tidak platonik seperti aku dan Baekhyun yang tidak platonik. Seperti tidak akan ada dua orang lajang di dunia ini yang platonik."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena ocehan laki-laki di hadapannya. Oh ya, Sehun adalah salah satu siswa yang tidak suka memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Queen Bee'. Karena itu, dia bisa cepat akrab dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku berani bertaruh keplatonikan kalian akan berakhir sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak percaya aku bergaul dengan kalian." cibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya nyengir bocah, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

**###**

Chanyeol merapatkan jaketnya saat udara musim dingin menusuk kulitnya melalui jendela kamarnya. Saat ini, dia tengah mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Sehun di guest house, tapi sepertinya hanya Chanyeol yang sibuk mengerjakan karena laki-laki berwajah datar itu sedang sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Astaga, cuaca ini semakin gila saja. Semoga Baek tidak sakit karena cuaca ini."

Sehun –yang sedari tadi memainkan game di PSP-nya– melirik ke arahnya. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Aaww~ kau mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu. Manis sekali~" godanya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun datar. "Apa kita harus selalu membicarakan ini? Kami bukan kekasih, kami bahkan bukan gay."

"Benarkah?" Sehun ragu.

"Mm-hm."

"Sungguh?" Sehun semakin ragu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Sungguh." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya –sepertinya masih ragu. Matanya terus menatap Chanyeol lekat dengan pandangan ragu. "Aku serius, Oh Sehun."

Sehun berdecak kesal, kemudian kembali memainkan game yang tadi sempat ia jeda. "Kalau begitu, kau sudah mendapatkan gadis yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah menemukan laki-laki yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol balik bertanya –atau menyindir.

"Sedang dalam proses." jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP-nya.

"Sungguh? Siapa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya.

"Karena kau terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki itu."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Seingatnya, laki-laki yang dekat dengannya hanyalah Luhan, Sehun, dan Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukai Luhan Hyung?!" Chanyeol memekik.

Sehun menautkan alisnya. "Siapa Luhan?"

Oh, ya. Chanyeol lupa Sehun tidak kenal Luhan. Jadi, yang tersisa adalah–

"KAU MENYUKAI BAEKHYUN?!" Chanyeol kembali memekik, kali ini lebih keras sehingga membuat telinga Sehun berdengung.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Haruskah kau memekik sekeras itu? Dan tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula dia milikmu."

"Baekhyun bukan milikku, oke? Astaga, kenapa kita selalu membahas hal ini?" keluh Chanyeol.

Sehun menyeringai pada Chanyeol. "Karena ini menyenangkan."

"Apanya yang menyenangkan?"

"Caramu meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kau straight."

"Aku tidak meyakinkan diri sendiri. Aku **memang** straight." tandas Chanyeol.

Sehun mendengus. "Aku ini gay, Yeol. Aku tahu mana yang straight dan mana yang gay."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin? Gaydar?" Chanyeol mencibir.

"Yup." Sehun menyimpan PSP-nya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Dan menurut gaydar-ku, kau adalah gay."

"Oh, diamlah. Aku terlalu straight untuk menjadi gay, oke? Aku bisa menonton video porno gay dan masih straight. Aku bisa menghisap penismu sambil mengocok dua penis orang lain dan **tetap** memenangkan perhargaan straight." ujar Chanyeol, membuat Sehun melayangkan senyuman evil-nya.

"Apa kau akan tetap straight jika menghisap penis Baekhyun?" goda Sehun.

"Kenapa harus penis Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa harus penisku?" balas Sehun sengit. Chanyeol mendengus sebal. "Dengar, Yeol. Menjadi gay itu bukan akhir dari dunia. Maksudku, lihatlah aku. Aku masih bisa menikmati dunia."

"Ya, dunia gay." ledek Chanyeol.

Oke, lama-kelamaan Sehun jengah dengan sikap Chanyeol yang naif.

"Kau mau taruhan?" tantangnya.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan selama seminggu penuh kalau kau bisa menghisap penis Baekhyun dan tetap straight."

"Aku tidak mau menghisap penis sahabatku sendiri." tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah.

"Kau takut?" tantang Sehun dengan senyuman kelewat menyebalkan.

"Aku bukannya takut, tapi Baekhyun adalah sahabatku. Dia bahkan straight sepertiku. Itu akan membuat persahabatan kami jadi canggung dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

"Kalau begitu, aku berkesimpulan kau tidak cukup straight untuk menerima tantanganku." Sehun memanas-manasi Chanyeol. Dan itu berhasil. Chanyeol merasa tersinggung.

"Kau meragukan kenormalanku?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Fine. Challenge accepted."

Sehun menyeringai. Akhirnya Chanyeol terjatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. "Ingat, kau tidak bisa berpura-pura sudah menghisap penis Baekhyun atau berpura-pura straight saat kau menyadari bahwa kau itu gay. Aku punya gaydar, ingat?" Sehun menjelaskan peraturannya.

"Tentu. Dan akan kupastikan kau dan gaydar bodohmu itu memakan ucapanmu sendiri."

Seringaian Sehun semakin lebar. Chanyeol terdengar begitu antusias untuk mengalahkan Sehun dan itu bagaikan musik di telinga Sehun. Sehun melangkah satu langkah mendekati Chanyeol dan menatapnya lekat. "Game on, dude."

**###**

Dan Chanyeol menyesali keputusannya satu menit–bukan, 15 detik kemudian. Sehun memberinya tenggat waktu –tiga hari dari sekarang. Bagaimana dia bisa menghisap penis sahabatnya sendiri dalam waktu tiga hari? Oh Sehun benar-benar mengerjainya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapannya. Dia tidak ingin disebut pengecut hanya karena menarik kembali ucapannya. Itu lebih menyakiti harga dirinya. Jadi, Chanyeol terpaksa harus menemukan jalan keluarnya –apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kau sedang lihat apa?" tanya Baekhyun –membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan karena sedari tadi sahabatnya itu menatap ke arah celananya. Dan Chanyeol sudah menatap celananya selama satu menit. Tentu saja itu membuatnya risih.

"T–tidak ada." sangkal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, kemudian kembali memakan jajangmyeon-nya. Chanyeol jadi malu sendiri. Baru kali ini dia kepergok menatap-sesuatu-yang-tidak-seharusnya-ditatap dan yang ditatapnya adalah 'benda pusaka' sahabatnya sendiri. Yang lebih memalukannya lagi, yang memergokinya adalah si pemilik 'benda pusaka' tersebut. Chanyeol menatap kosong ke mangkuk jajangmyeon-nya. Tiba-tiba, dia terpikirkan satu hal.

"Hey Baek, kau pernah menonton video porno?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hm..penasaran saja."

"Tentu saja pernah, kau tidak pernah?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Pernah sih." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Kalau video porno gay, pernah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara yang mengecil di ujung kalimat. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. "A–aku hanya penasaran." Chanyeol buru-buru berkilah.

"Kau penasaran dengan video porno gay?"

"Kau tahu selama ini kita selalu dikelilingi gay."

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar –masih dengan alis bertautan. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku ingin tahu apa kau pernah menonton video porno gay sebelumnya? Karena itu salah satu faktor yang membuat mereka jadi gay."

Chanyeol mengarang itu semua. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia gay.

"Tentu saja tidak pernah. Aku ini masih suka vagina. Untuk apa aku menonton penis seorang laki-laki memasuki anus laki-laki lain?" Baekhyun kembali memakan jajangmyeon-nya. Chanyeol benar-benar aneh –pikirnya.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar. "Kau..," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menatap ke arah lain, "..mau menontonnya bersamaku?"

"Uhhuk! Uhukk!" Baekhyun tersedak jajangmyeon-nya. Chanyeol yang juga kaget, memberikan air minumnya pada Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menenggak air minum itu sampai setengah isinya habis. Setelah dirasa dirinya baik-baik saja, dia menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol agak ngeri sebenarnya melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganmu dan pembicaraan tentang gay ini?!" hardiknya. "Apa si Sehun itu berhasil meracunimu?!"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Aku hanya penasaran."

Baekhyun jaw-drop. "Kau begitu nonton saja dengan Sehun! Jangan seret aku ke dalam dunia per-gay-an kalian!"

Jadi, beginilah rencana awal Chanyeol: dia akan mengajak Baekhyun menonton video porno gay dan saat Baekhyun –mungkin– terangsang, dia akan membantu Baekhyun bermasturbasi. Oke, itu memang ide terbodoh yang pernah dia pikirkan. Chanyeol bahkan sudah tahu Baekhyun akan bereaksi seperti ini dan dia masih melakukannya. Jadi, ya, dia memang bodoh. Jangan salahkan kebodohannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar Baekhyun tertarik pada dunia gay karena dia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tertarik.

"Aku tidak ingin dimangsa oleh Sehun, karena itu aku mengajakmu, Baek."

Itu serius. Chanyeol masih sayang dirinya dan kenormalannya.

"Chanyeol, ini gila. Kusarankan kau untuk berhenti bergaul dengan Sehun."

Chanyeol juga ingin kalau dia bisa. Tapi seluruh perjanjian ini membuatnya semakin sulit. Sehun pasti tidak akan berhenti menagih janjinya, jadi percuma saja berhenti bergaul dengannya. Chanyeol benar-benar butuh bantuan.

**###**

"Kau ingin menghisap penis Baekhyun?!" Luhan memekik.

Ya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Luhan. Dia tidak bisa meminta sembarang orang untuk membantunya dalam hal ini, bukan? Mungkin Luhan bisa membantu atau setidaknya memberikan solusi.

Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan raut muka bahagia. "Astaga Yeol, akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa kau gay? Aku sangat bangga padamu."

Mungkin juga tidak.

"Aku tidak mengakui apapun, Hyung! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada Sehun bahwa aku bisa tetap straight meski sudah menghisap penis Baekhyun." bela Chanyeol.

"Atau berubah jadi gay. Kau tahu'kan kalau kau melakukannya, kau berkemungkinan menjadi gay?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku janji. Ayolah, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu." Chanyeol memelas.

"Tapi, kenapa harus penis Baekhyun?" Luhan masih bingung.

"Entahlah. Kurasa dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku saja."

Luhan menatap datar Chanyeol. "Kau tahu Sehun ingin mengerjaimu dan kau tetap meladeninya?"

"Dengar, aku tidak punya pilihan, oke? Harga diriku dipertaruhkan disini. Ayolah, bantu aku sekali ini saja, Hyung." Chanyeol terdengar frustasi kali ini, membuat Luhan iba.

"Baekhyun bisa marah padamu setelah ini, kau tahu? Dan ini bisa mempengaruhi persahabatan kalian." Luhan berusaha mengingatkan Chanyeol sebagai yang lebih tua.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku yakin dia mau memaafkanku kalau kujelaskan baik-baik alasanku." ucap Chanyeol yakin, namun Luhan masih terlihat ragu. "Aku janji akan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya setelah taruhan ini selesai. Aku juga janji tidak akan menyeretmu ke dalam masalahku." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Luhan lagi.

Luhan menatapnya lekat. "Kau yakin mau melakukannya?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Well, kalau begitu, laki-laki Cina itu tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah." ucap Luhan sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ini gila, tapi ya. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan memegang ucapanmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Arasseo!"

Meski tidak terlalu yakin, tapi Luhan putuskan untuk membantu Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar kasihan pada Chanyeol. Keduanya adalah sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri dan dia tidak tega melihat adiknya berada dalam kesusahan, apalagi Chanyeol sedang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya disini. Namun di lain sisi, Luhan juga kasihan pada Baekhyun. Walaubagaimanapun, Baekhyun-lah yang dikorbankan dan taruhan ini mungkin akan melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang straight. Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol juga tidak punya banyak pilihan. Luhan sendiri mungkin akan memohon-mohon pada Chanyeol kalau dia yang ditantang seperti itu. Lagipula, Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melihat orang terdekatnya kesulitan, jadi sepertinya Baekhyun akan mengerti alasan Chanyeol setelah dia menjelaskannya nanti.

Well, setidaknya Luhan sudah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi berikutnya jika mereka tetap melakukan taruhan ini. Pertama, Chanyeol jadi gay, tapi Baekhyun tetap straight. Kedua, Chanyeol tetap straight, tapi Baekhyun jadi gay. Ketiga, keduanya tetap straight, tapi persahabatan mereka jadi canggung. Keempat, keduanya jadi gay dan itu jauh lebih canggung. Kelima, Baekhyun akan membunuh Chanyeol dan dirinya. Dan mungkin akan muncul kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya yang lebih buruk. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, Luhan berpikir untuk menjerumuskan adiknya demi adiknya yang lain.

**###**

Rencana Luhan adalah menjebak Baekhyun dengan mengajaknya menonton film yang dia ingin tonton padahal itu adalah film porno gay. Jadi, Luhan mengundang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ke apartemennya hari ini untuk menonton film (porno gay). Karena yang mengajak Baekhyun adalah Luhan, jadi Baekhyun tidak curiga sedikitpun padanya. Semua persiapan sudah siap, tinggal menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

TING TONG.

Pintu kamar apartemen Luhan dipencet. Luhan berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu itu. Dua laki-laki dengan tinggi yang jauh berbeda muncul setelah Luhan membukakan pintu.

"Hai, masuklah!" seru Luhan sambil memberikan sedikit ruang agar mereka berdua bisa masuk. Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, Luhan melayangkan kedipan pada Chanyeol sekilas –pertanda bahwa semua persiapan sudah siap. Chanyeol mengangguk membalasnya. Seringaian muncul di kedua bibir laki-laki itu.

"Wow~ popcorn!" seru Baekhyun. Dia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di tengah-tengah sambil memangku semangkuk popcorn. Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan Luhan memasukkan kaset DVD porno gay ke dalam DVD player-nya. Tepat saat Luhan akan menekan tombol close di DVD player-nya, Luhan berpura-pura menatap ponselnya dan membuat mimik seolah-olah seseorang mengiriminya pesan urgent. Diapun segera mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus pergi menemui pemilik apartemen sekarang untuk membicarakan toilet yang rusak."

"Tak bisakah kau menemuinya setelah menonton film?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa. Dia akan pergi ke luar negeri sebentar lagi, jadi aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Kalian nonton duluan saja, aku akan menyusul." ujar Luhan seraya pergi mendekati pintu. Setelah Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, tinggal-lah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disana.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Ya sudah, kita nonton saja duluan."

"Oke. Akan kuputar film-nya."

Chanyeol berdiri untuk memutar film itu. Setelah dia menekan tombol close di DVD player, Chanyeol duduk kembali di samping Baekhyun.

"Uhhuk! Uhukk!" Baekhyun tersedak popcorn yang dimakannya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat TV Luhan menayangkan film porno gay. Wajahnya memerah sempurna saat melihat dua laki-laki di TV itu berciuman –French kiss.

Astaga, ini film porno gay! –pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Y–yak, cepat matikan DVD-nya!" perintah Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya. Laki-laki jangkung itu malah terkagum-kagum melihat adegan di hadapannya. Astaga, Baekhyun lupa kalau Chanyeol pernah mengajaknya nonton film porno gay. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan mau mematikannya. Jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya untuk mematikan DVD itu. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menarik tangannya sehingga dia terduduk di pangkuan orang itu –di pangkuan Chanyeol tepatnya. Pergerakannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol, membuatnya meronta.

"Y–yak, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita harus mematikan itu!"

"Diamlah, Baek. Kita nonton saja." ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV.

"A–apa? Yak, lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun meronta meminta dilepaskan, tapi yang ada, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain duduk disana dan menonton film itu.

Keadaan benar-benar canggung. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama straight, tapi mereka menonton film porno gay dengan posisi Baekhyun dipangku oleh Chanyeol. Laki-laki maniak eye-liner itu bahkan bisa merasakan napas hangat Chanyeol berderu di tengkuknya. Ditambah lagi, suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari TV itu membuat wajahnya semakin panas. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya bekerja terlalu cepat dari biasanya dan itu membuatnya gila. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa karena Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan tenaganya tidak cukup besar untuk melepaskan dirinya. Chanyeol masih fokus pada tayangan porno di hadapannya, sedangkan Baekhyun sebisa mungkin tidak melihat adegan itu meskipun dia masih bisa mendengar jelas desahan-desahan menjijikan itu.

"C–Chanyeol-ah, kumohon. Aku tidak mau menonton ini." Baekhyun memelas, tapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak bergeming. Dia tahu kalau dia menatap mata Baekhyun yang sedang memelas, hatinya jadi lemah dan semua rencana ini akan jadi berantakan. Dia sudah setengah jalan, jadi dia tidak bisa mundur.

Tayangan dalam TV itu sudah berpindah menjadi adegan ranjang. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu terus mengecup bibir, leher, dan bahu si laki-laki yang lebih pendek. "Aahhh.." Si laki-laki pendek melenguh karena kenikmatan yang diberikan si laki-laki tinggi di lehernya, dia membuat banyak kissmark disana. "Ooohh..ahh..teruushh.." Kini ciuman si laki-laki tinggi berpindah ke dada kiri si laki-laki pendek, sedangkan kedua tangannya bertugas untuk memilin dada kanannya dan meremas-remas kejantanannya.

BLUSH! –Baekhyun merona hebat sekarang. Dia melirik Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya yang juga nampak merona karena adegan panas itu. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Kenapa dia bisa begitu gugup hanya karena menonton film porno gay? Ini tidak seperti dia terangsang atau semacamnya. Mungkin ini efek Chanyeol yang memeluknya begitu erat dengan hembusan napas hangatnya di tengkuk Baekhyun –itu tempat sensitifnya dan Chanyeol sepertinya lupa akan hal itu.

"Ooohh..lagihh..kocok teruushhh..aahh.." Si laki-laki pendek mendesah hebat saat tangan si laki-laki tinggi mengocok penisnya yang sudah menegang. Baekhyun bisa melihat si laki-laki pendek menikmati semua yang laki-laki tinggi itu lakukan pada tubuhnya. Kini, kedua laki-laki di TV itu sudah sama-sama telanjang bulat. Sementara tubuh kecil di bawah si laki-laki tinggi itu menggelinjang dengan peluh di seluruh tubuhnya, suara desahan yang dihasilkanpun semakin lama semakin keras, membuat aliran darah Baekhyun berdesir cepat.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang kutonton ini?! Dan kenapa si Dobbi ini terlihat tidak risih sama sekali dengan semua adegan ini?! –Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati.

"Aaahh..ohhh..fass–terrrhh..moreee..ooh.." Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, adegan itu sudah berubah menjadi adegan menggenjot(?). Desahan demi desahan keluar mulus dari mulut si laki-laki pendek. Si laki-laki tinggi tidak tinggal diam. Dia kembali mencium bibir si laki-laki pendek yang sudah bengkak tanpa menghentikan genjotannya. Kedua tangannya memilin dada si laki-laki pendek, membuat desahannya bertambah keras.

"Ngghh..inihh nikmaat..errhmm.." Si laki-laki tinggi mengerang karena penisnya dijepit lubang sempit si laki-laki pendek. Dia terus menerus menerjang lubang anus si laki-laki pendek dengan brutal sampai ranjang mereka ikut berdecit.

Omo, omo, omo! Baekhyun mulai merasakan kejantanannya mengeras.

A–apa ini? Aku terangsang?! –pekiknya tak percaya.

"HIK!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba cegukan, membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya. Baekhyun sempat berharap Chanyeol mengetahui arti cegukannya saat ini, tapi ternyata dia salah besar. Chanyeol kembali menatap layar TV tanpa mengindahkan kondisi laki-laki pendek dalam pangkuannya.

Baekhyun jaw-drop.

Terlihat jelas Park Chanyeol mengacuhkannya secara sengaja.

DIA. SENGAJA.

Cegukan sialan! Video porno sialan! Park Chanyeol sialan! Sial! Sial! Sial! TUHAN MANA SIIIIIIIIIIHHH?! CEPAT TOLONG AKUUUUUU! –Baekhyun merutuk dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun melirik celana jeans-nya yang kini sudah mengembung. Dia benar-benar terangsang. Terangsang oleh film porno gay. OMG. Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang straight terangsang oleh film porno gay. /Baek: harus banget ya lo perjelas gitu?!/ Author: lalala~/

Adegan ranjang di TV semakin menggila dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi. Dia ingin membanting TV dan DVD player milik Luhan detik ini, kemudian membakarnya bersama kedua laki-laki nista yang sudah menjebaknya. Ya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dijebak dan penisnya yang sudah tegang membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Baekhyun bersumpah akan membunuh mereka berdua setelah ini. Rasanya jantungnya ingin meledak detik ini juga. Ditambah lagi, cegukannya belum berhenti –malah semakin menjadi. Napasnya juga kini sudah tidak beraturan karena menahan hasratnya. Chanyeol yang baru menyadari keadaan Baekhyun yang aneh –napas berat dan suhu badan yang meningkat, segera melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu pelukannya terlepas, Baekhyun merangkak ke samping –menjaga jaraknya dengan Chanyeol.

"B–Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mendekati sahabatnya.

"Jangan dekati aku! HIK!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuhnya. "Kalian–HIK–menjebakku, hah?!" tuding Baekhyun.

Well, dia tahu akan begini jadinya, jadi dia tidak terlalu kaget. Wajah Baekhyun bahkan sudah memerah sempurna dengan beberapa bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Chanyeol menebak bahwa Baekhyun sudah terangsang oleh fim porno gay tadi.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Baek." Chanyeol berusaha menyentuh sahabatnya, tapi kembali ditepis.

"Ahhh..ooohhh..moree..tusuk lagii!"

Oke, desahan-desahan di TV itu membuat keadaan semakin canggung. Chanyeol berjalan menuju DVD player itu, kemudian mematikannya. Dia menghela napas panjang sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun pasti sangat marah padanya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Chanyeol nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Well, sudah seharus–" Baekhyun merintih karena kejantanannya semakin tegang di bawah sana, "Kalian–HIK–benar-benar akan mati di tanganku nanti. HIK!" desis Baekhyun.

"Luhan Hyung tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam hal ini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Baek. Sungguh." Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Aku tidak pedu–" Baekhyun kembali merintih. Laki-laki pendek itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Melihat sahabatnya begitu tersiksa, Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk mendekatinya meski nanti Baekhyun akan menepisnya lagi.

"Aku bisa membantumu, Baek." ucap Chanyeol seraya hendak menyentuh Baekhyun.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku." tandas Baekhyun penuh penekanan. Dia masih berusaha menangani dirinya yang hampir lemas seutuhnya. Keringat semakin membanjiri dahinya.

"Aku yang merencanakan semua ini. Setidaknya biarkan aku membantu meredakan rasa sakit di penismu."

Baekhyun melotot karena ucapan Chanyeol yang gila itu. "KAU SINTING YA?!"

"Kau boleh mengataiku apapun, tapi kumohon, biarkan aku membantumu. Ya?" Chanyeol nampak benar-benar menyesal.

Well, Chanyeol tidak tahu yang membuat Baekhyun kesal adalah kenapa hanya dirinya yang terangsang, sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja? Apa itu berarti dia gay? Baekhyun segera membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dia nampak menimbang-nimbang tawaran Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia bisa menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri dengan bermasturbasi. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak tega melihat Chanyeol yang memelas seperti itu. Selama Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol, dia hampir tidak pernah melihatnya memohon seperti ini padanya. Baekhyun menggeram frustasi –antara ingin menolak dan menerima tawaran Chanyeol. Namun sakit di penis Baekhyun membuatnya harus mengambil keputusan dengan cepat.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Arasseo. Tapi–HIK–ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu setelah ini berakhir."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Tentu saja, Baek!" serunya sambil mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Ayo, kau harus duduk dulu di meja."

"Meja?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Supaya posisinya enak." Ucapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Kau benar-benar terdengar–HIK–seperti maniak." umpat Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tetap tersenyum lebar tanpa memasukkan umpatan Baekhyun ke dalam hatinya. Laki-laki jangkung itu memapah laki-laki mungil itu menuju meja makan Luhan dan menempatkannya di atasnya. Dia siap untuk menuntaskan tantangan Jongin.

**TBC**

**FYI, ****g****aydar ****itu**** istilah untuk kemampuan menilai orientasi seksual orang lain dengan cepat.****Evil Sehun is back! Anyhey, gimana ceritanya? Minta review kalian ya~**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**KT CB**** (ke-gay-an mereka munculnya belakangan, chingu, jadi sabar yaa), ****exoblackpepper****, ****baguettes****, ****parkminoz****, ****Sniaanggrn****, ****VampireDPS****, ****nia.****aries****, ****neli amelia****, ****Beechanbaek**** (hunhan nggak janji, chingu, tapi saya usahain), ****revaAisyah1004****, ****alfi lee****, ****hunhankid****, ****dyahclloelfblue****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****Hanna Byun****, ****SweetyChanbaek92****, ****baeqtpie****, ****Byun Byun****, ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala****, ****rachel suliss**** (baek blom gay), ****afranabilah19**** (kemungkinan besar ff ini fokus ke chanbaek dan (pip)baek [yg ini rahasia buat di klimaks ff, hehe]), ****BLUEFIRE0805****, ****BaekXoLove614****, ****rina byun272**** (yeol blom ada perasaan khusus buat sekarang), ****farfaridah16****, ****rekmooi****, ****Baby Crong****, ****dewi.****min****, ****arvita.****kim****, ****Re.****Tao****, ****chanchanhwang****, ****nur991fah**** (pihak ketiganya cowok), ****KaiSooLovers****, ****jung hyejin**** (mereka masih normal, chingu), ****mpiet.****lee****, ****Acha Kim****, ****byungirl****, ****13613****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****ChanBaekLuv****, ****Diaanastari**** (chanbaek blom gay. Saya gak kepikiran buat pake love song soalnya lagi suka sm lagu gravity, tp makasih sarannya :D)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chanyeol kini sudah memosisikan dirinya di depan selangkangan Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas meja makan Luhan. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Penis Baekhyun yang sudah tidak terbungkus oleh sehelai benang itu sudah berdiri tegak. Dia tidak tahu penis Baekhyun tidak sebesar miliknya –karena terakhir kali mereka mandi bersama itu saat mereka masih TK. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol malah menatap penis Baekhyun terlalu intens.

"Kalau kau–HIK–menertawaiku, aku akan melakukan–HIK–nya sendiri." ancam Baekhyun dengan wajah merona.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengacak-acak puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Baiklah, Tuan Putri."

"Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh! HIK!"

Chanyeol meringis karena pukulan Baekhyun di kepalanya, tapi laki-laki jangkung itu malah terkekeh setelahnya. "Aku mulai ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai. Dia mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengocok penis Baekhyun. Dikocoknya penis itu dari tempo lambat menuju cepat. Baekhyun merasa darahnya berdersih cepat dengan jantung yang berdetak sama cepatnya saat kulit Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan penisnya. Baru kali ini dia membiarkan orang lain menyentuh penisnya –membantunya masturbasi.

"A–akhh.." Baekhyun mengerang tertahan karena rasa aneh juga nikmat yang menjalari penisnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar desahannya tidak keluar. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar cegukannya sudah hilang semenjak dia mendesah. Sedangkan di bawah sana, Chanyeol mulai menjilati ujung penis Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan pre-cum tanpa menghentikan kocokannya di penis yang sangat tegang itu. Dia menusuk-nusuk lubang yang terus mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum itu dengan lidahnya, menghasilkan rasa geli yang aneh bagi Baekhyun.

"Mmpph..nghh.." Baekhyun berusaha menutupi mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan suara menjijikan itu. Saat Baekhyun mengintip sedikit dari balik matanya yang tadi dia pejamkan, dia melihat Chanyeol sedang memainkan lidahnya di sekitar penis Baekhyun. Dia membuat gerakan memutar, menghisap, dan sesekali menggigitnya. Laki-laki jangkung itu nampak tidak jijik sama sekali, cenderung menikmatinya. Rongga mulut Chanyeol yang sudah sepenuhnya dipenuhi oleh penis Baekhyun itu menghasilkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia memasukkan penis laki-laki lain ke mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat dan memberikan kenikmatan lainnya.

"Aaahh..ooohhh..nghhh...Yeollhh.." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi desahannya. Laki-laki pendek itu mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan, tak lupa dengan peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terbakar. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk menghisap penis sahabatnya. Kocokannyapun semakin bertambah cepat, membuat kepala Baekhyun berkunang-kunang dan melayangkan desahan dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Baekhyun benar-benar dibuatnya lupa diri. Perutnya serasa melilit dengan penis yang berkedut-kedut di dalam mulut Chanyeol.

"Aahh..ahhh..C–Chanyeollhh..a–akuhh.." Chanyeol merasa tubuh sahabatnya menegang. Dia tahu Baekhyun akan mencapai puncak orgasmenya. Dengan segera, Chanyeol mengintensifkan gerakannya, membuat desahan yang dilolongkan Baekhyun semakin keras. Pandangan Baekhyun mengabur. Dengan satu hisap kuat dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkeramannya di bahu Chanyeol karena sesuatu akan keluar dari ujung kejantanannya. "Aaaaakkhh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE QUEEN BEE**

**Chapter 4 **– **Never Exist** '**That Awkward Moment'**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Jiaaah~ pembukaannya ekstrim nih, kalian suka? *smirk* Makasih banget buat readers yg ngeh dengan ke-typo-an saya di akhir chap 3 ('Jongin' harusnya 'Sehun'), berarti kalian perhatian sama FF saya *ngeles*. Saya males ngedit *gampar diri sendiri*, jadi ya sudahlah. Well then, langsung aja dibaca. Ada adegan yang saya ambil dari sebuah sitcom. Enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Cairannya baru berhenti mengalir beberapa detik yang lalu setelah dia orgasme. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap bibirnya –yang sepertinya tadi menenggak seluruh sperma Baekhyun. Dia bisa melihat beberapa bulir peluh di dahi Chanyeol. Saat mata Chanyeol menatap matanya, Baekhyun segera mengalihkannya. Dia terlalu malu berhadapan dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Jantungnya menggila hanya karena manik coklat Chanyeol menatap intens maniknya. Keadaan di kamar apartemen Luhan-pun berubah jadi canggung dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya kini sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"A–aku harus pulang." ucap Baekhyun sambil membenahi dirinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih mematung di tempatnya tanpa menyahut Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah sempurna saat pintu kamar apartemen Luhan tertutup. Dia menangkup kedua pipinya yang memanas dengan pandangan kosong.

"T–tidak mungkin." gumamnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, dia melihat Luhan –yang entah masuk sejak kapan– menghampirinya dengan heboh.

"Yak, yak! Bagaimana? Kau berhasil? Aku tadi melihat Baekhyun keluar dengan wajah yang sangat me–" Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol yang juga sama meronanya dengan Baekhyun. "Kau–apa mungkin–"

"Tidak! Aku masih straight!" tepis Chanyeol cepat.

Luhan mengernyit. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

"Aku hanya masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru kulakukan."

Luhan sempat ragu, tapi segera ditepisnya pemikiran anehnya. "Lalu, apa kau berhasil melakukannya?" Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat Luhan memekik kegirangan seperti orang gila.

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol juga sama senangnya dengan Luhan, tapi rasa itu bercampur dengan rasa bersalah juga canggung. Karena walaubagaimanapun, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Pemikiran selanjutnya yang masih belum terpikirkan jawabannya adalah bagaimana dia menghadapi Baekhyun saat pulang ke kediaman Byun nanti? Apakah semuanya akan masih sama seperti dulu?

**###**

Chanyeol sampai di kediaman Byun dua jam setelah Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah besar milik keluarga Byun untuk menemukan sahabatnya. Saat melihat pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun ada disana. Laki-laki jangkung itu menemukan Baekhyun tengah bersandar di tembok di atas ranjangnya sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Pandangannya diarahkan ke jendela di sampingnya sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Laki-laki mungil itu baru menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol saat merasakan ranjangnya bergerak karena seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat saat menemukan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Chanyeol terus menunduk –tak sanggup menatap Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Suasana kembali canggung. Baekhyun sudah melepaskan headphone-nya dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang memainkan kabel headphone. Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya merasa sangat gugup duduk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Otaknya tengah merangkai kata-kata untuk dikeluarkan dan ini memang terdengar konyol bagi Chanyeol sendiri. Merangkai? Ayolah! Seumur-umur, Chanyeol baru kali ini merangkai kata-kata sebelum dikatakannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdehem, kemudian berbicara, "Maafkan aku." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang masih menunduk. "Sehun menantangku melakukan itu untuk membuktikan kenormalanku. Aku tahu itu konyol, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku sungguh menyesal, Baek. Maafkan aku." tuturnya. "Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku." tambahnya, kini menatap Baekhyun.

Hening.

Mereka hanya saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun seolah mencari kebohongan dalam mata Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki mungil itu tidak menemukannya. Dia pasti akan segera tahu jika Chanyeol memang berbohong padanya.

"Apapun?" tanya Baekhyun –memecahkan keheningan.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Apapun."

Seringaian terpatri di bibir Baekhyun detik itu juga, membuat Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk secara tiba-tiba. Dia menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan tanduk setan di kepalanya. Astaga. Chanyeol mulai berkhayal.

"Apapun~" desis Baekhyun.

**###**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" Sehun berteriak histeris.

Ya, itu karena dia kalah taruhan.

Chanyeol melayangkan seringaian terjahat sepanjang sejarah sambil memasang pose kemenangan.

"Kau tahu? Aku akan mendapatkan penghargaan straight tahun ini." Sehun mendelik kesal ke arah Chanyeol. "Jadi?" Chanyeol menagih janji Sehun.

Sehun mendengus. "Fine. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan selama seminggu penuh."

"Sudah seharusnya." ujar Chanyeol bangga. "Dan untuk tugas pertamamu, aku hanya akan menyuruhmu mengerjakan tugas dari Han Seonsaengnim."

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Baiklah."

"Maaf, kau bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu di antara kehebatanku ini~"

"BAIKLAH!" Sehun berteriak saking kesalnya dengan sikap menyebalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa hebat setelah Sehun berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Well, dia memang masih straight dan dia berhak atas hadiah dari taruhan ini.

"Ekhem!" Seseorang berdehem di belakang Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki jangkung itu menghentikan tawanya. Dia menengok ke asal suara itu dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Dengan susah payah, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Dia memang berhak atas hadiah taruhan ini, namun di lain sisi, dia juga harus menderita karena untuk dua minggu ke depan, dia harus melakukan apapun yang diinginkan sahabatnya tanpa protes.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin minum kopi dan makan cake. Ayo kita ke DeliCake café."

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Chanyeol harus rela menemani Baekhyun makan cake sambil minum kopi. Tentu saja semuanya Chanyeol yang bayar. Laki-laki jangkung menatap datar Baekhyun yang rakus memakan cake-cake itu –ada tiga macam cake di atas meja. Tidak ada kata terucap selama mereka berada di dalam café. Chanyeol hanya terus menatap Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan cake-nya.

"Kau kelaparan atau doyan?" tanya Chanyeol –menyindir sahabatnya. Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya, membuat Chanyeol ciut.

Setelah dua cake habis di mulut Baekhyun, laki-laki pendek itu menatap sekelilingnya. Café ini memang selalu didatangi pengunjung perempuan –mengingat sebagian besar staf disini berisikan laki-laki tampan. Mendadak sebuah ide muncul di otak Baekhyun.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyesap kopinya. "Aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita main dare contest?"

"Biar kutebak. Aku tidak diizinkan untuk memberikan tantangan padamu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar.

"Astaga, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu kau sepintar ini!" Baekhyun bergurau, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah. Apa tantanganmu?"

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Aku tantang kau untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel salah satu perempuan di café ini."

Chanyeol balik menyeringai. "Tidak masalah."

"Aku belum selesai." potong Baekhyun. "Kau juga tidak boleh menggunakan huruf A."

Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu tantangan yang diberikan sahabatnya tidak pernah mudah. Tapi dia juga tidak mau kalah.

"T-nt-ng-n diterim-." Chanyeol menghilangkan setiap huruf A di dalam kalimatnya.

Chanyeol-pun beranjak dari duduknya. Dia mendekati seorang perempuan berambut merah maroon yang duduk dekat mejanya, kemudian menepuk pundak perempuan itu. Saat perempuan itu menengok ke arahnya, dia segera menyapanya, "Hai–sial!" Chanyeol mengumpat seraya berbalik menjauhi perempuan itu yang menatapnya aneh. Dia benar-benar lupa peraturan jangan-menggunakan-huruf-A. Sementara di belakang sana, Baekhyun sedang menertawai kebodohan Chanyeol.

Kali ini, target Chanyeol adalah perempuan berambut hitam sebahu. Perempuan itu tersenyum saat dihampiri oleh laki-laki setampan Chanyeol. "Hei," Chanyeol menyapanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya, "Chanyeol–sial! Ada huruf A di namaku!" Chanyeol kembali mengumpat seraya meninggalkan perempuan itu yang terlihat kebingungan. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa di tempatnya karena kebodohan Chanyeol.

Beralih menuju perempuan berambut coklat sepunggung yang duduk agak jauh dari mejanya. Dia sudah menyiapkan kalimat untuk berkenalan dengan perempuan itu –dia sudah muak ditertawakan Baekhyun. Jadi, setelah dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Yeol' –karena ada huruf A dalam 'Chan', Chanyeol melancarkan serangan berikutnya untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel perempuan itu.

"Diriku ingin memberimu kue, but firstly, your identity is..?"

Chanyeol tahu itu konyol karena dia merubah bahasanya menjadi bahasa Inggris, tapi setidaknya dia tetap tidak menggunakan huruf A.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Hwang Hara."

Hening.

Sekarang bagaimana? Semua huruf vokalnya A.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka ada orang yang memiliki nama dengan satu huruf vokal yang sama. Sepertinya dia harus kembali ke bahasa Inggris. Jadi setelah merangkai kembali kalimatnya sebelum bicara, Chanyeol putuskan untuk mengakhirinya tantangan ini tanpa menyebut nama perempuan itu.

"Mungkin diriku boleh meneleponmu besok?" Perempuan bernama Hwang Hara itu terkekeh pelan. Menyadari trik-nya berhasil, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada perempuan itu. "Your number, Miss?"

Chanyeol kembali ke meja dimana Baekhyun duduk. Dia memberikan ponselnya yang menunjukkan kontak baru disana –Hwang Hara– dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk –mengakui kemampuan Chanyeol. "Lumayan."

**###**

"Tantangan berikutnya adalah..," Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan tantangannya begitu mereka sampai di rumahnya, "..kerjakan tugas esai-ku."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Itu terdengar seperti menyuruh."

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Dalam waktu sepuluh menit."

"APA?!" Chanyeol melotot, tapi tidak dipedulikan Baekhyun. Laki-laki pendek itu malah mendorong bahu Chanyeol menuju meja belajarnya, kemudian membuka laptopnya. "T–tapi Baek, mana mungkin dalam waktu sepu–"

"Waktumu dimulai dari sekarang." Baekhyun menyetel stopwatch di ponselnya tanpa memedulikan lanjutan kalimat Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut. Dia bahkan belum menghidupkan laptopnya, namun Baekhyun sepertinya malah menikmati kesengsaraan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa berkomat-kamit –merutuki nasibnya.

"Hoee~ kalian sudah baikan rupanya?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada si pemilik suara itu. Laki-laki pendek itu menemukan Luhan sedang menyender di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman polos. Dihampirinya laki-laki berdarah Cina itu dengan pandangan geram. "Kau masih berani datang kemari, hah?" desis Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Lagipula, tidak ada yang terjadi, bukan? Kalian berdua masih sama-sama straight." ucap Luhan –berusaha membela dirinya meski dirinya sempat takut melihat tatapan membunuh Baekhyun tadi. "Sepertinya." cicit Luhan –sedikit ragu.

"Aku dengar itu." ucap Baekhyun cukup keras. Dihembuskannya kasar napas Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengetik. Well, memang mereka berdua masih sama-sama straight, tapi tetap saja aneh. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun masih ingat jelas bagaimana lidah Chanyeol 'bermain' di kejantanannya. Sial. Itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup gila. Segera dibuangnya pikiran-pikiran aneh itu, kemudan beralih menatap Luhan lagi.

"Mengesampingkan emosiku karena ulah-tak-bermoral-kalian, bukankah kau seharusnya melakukan penelitian? Kau tidak datang kemari hanya untuk sekedar liburan'kan?"

"Aku baru saja mau pergi. Hanya ingin mengecek adik-adikku sebentar." Luhan berdalih, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya?" pamitnya.

Baekhyun hanya berdehem menjawabnya. Matanya masih memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol lurus. Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa lebarnya pundak Chanyeol sekarang. Well, mereka terpisah selama bertahun-tahun, tentu saja akan ada banyak perubahan, terutama secara fisik. Tubuh Chanyeol kini jauh lebih tinggi, suaranya nge-bass, pundaknya melebar dan lebih tegap. Baekhyun sebenarnya iri pada Chanyeol. Jika perubahan fisiknya dan fisik Chanyeol dibandingkan, jelas dia kalah telak. Eomma-nya sendiri bahkan pernah bilang bahwa juniornya masih berukuran sama seperti dia masih SMP. Mengingat hal itu, Baekhyun –tanpa sadar– mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Apakah penisku ini memang kecil? Memangnya harus sebesar apa? –batin Baekhyun.

Matanya kini teralihkan pada Chanyeol lagi. Dia penasaran sebesar apa penis Chanyeol sekarang, apakah lebih besar daripada miliknya? Sadar dirinya membayangkan hal-hal jorok, laki-laki pendek itu merasa wajahnya panas. Digelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan, Byun? Jangan memikirkan hal-hal mesum! –seru Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat stopwatch –sekedar mengalihkan pikirannya. Namun, pandangannya terpaku pada tanggal yang tertera disana. Hari ini tanggal 24 November, itu berarti sebentar lagi ulang tahun Chanyeol akan datang. Mata Baekhyun menatap kembali pundak lebar Chanyeol. Dia sudah lama tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Dia penasaran apakah ada yang Chanyeol inginkan untuk ulang tahunnya nanti.

"Dobbi." panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdehem menyahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop Baekhyun. "Ada yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu nanti?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan. "Ulang tahun?"

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu'kan? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol sepertinya baru sadar bahwa hari ini tanggal 24 November –dilihat dari raut mukanya. Laki-laki tinggi itu hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak usah. Aku sedang tidak menginginkan apapun kok."

"Sungguh? Satupun tidak?" Baekhyun memastikan.

"Hm..," Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau kejutkan aku dengan hadiahmu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Beri aku hadiah yang bisa membuatku terkejut. Kalau kau beri aku kejutan, aku pasti senang~"

"Kejutan ya?" gumam Baekhyun. Otaknya kini berputar memikirkan kejutan apa yang harus disiapkannya. Laki-laki pendek itu agak kebingungan awalnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman penuh makna terbentuk di bibirnya. "Baiklah."

**###**

Baekhyun tengah menatap i-pad-nya dengan mimik serius. Dia sedang menonton sebuah video. Namun tanpa disadarinya, sesosok laki-laki tinggi muncul di belakangnya dan bertanya padanya, "Kau sedang lihat apa?"

Suara bass itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkesiap. Refleks, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap –atau memelototi– si pemilik suara. "Y–yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" pekik Baekhyun seraya mematikan i-pad-nya.

"Kau sedang lihat apa tadi?" Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya. Dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat sahabatnya tadi dan melihat reaksi aneh Baekhyun, itu justru membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"T–tidak ada! Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu!" Baekhyun berkelit. Pipinya agak merona, entah kenapa.

Chanyeol menatap datar Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Kau sedang menonton film porno ya?"

PLETAK!

"Sakiiiit! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Chanyeol protes seraya mengelus kepalanya.

"Karena kau mengatakan hal bodoh." cibir Baekhyun. "Aku sibuk. Jangan ganggu aku." Baekhyun pergi dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Chanyeol.

**###**

Sudah dua hari ini Baekhyun terus menghindari Chanyeol. Dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya dimana Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak karena dia masih memiliki kontrak dengan Baekhyun. Itu membuat Chanyeol bingung. Laki-laki tinggi yang biasanya selalu bersemangat itu kini terlihat begitu lesu karena tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bercanda –karena Sehun sudah jelas bukan tipe yang suka diajak bercanda.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya.

"Ini aneh." gumam Chanyeol.

"Apanya?"

"Baekhyun. Dia terus menghindariku." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengangkat wajahnya dengan lesu.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya –tidak tahu jawabannya. Sehun menatap datar Chanyeol, kemudian menceletuk, "Mungkin dia bosan padamu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kenapa dia harus bosan?"

"Well, selama ini, kau selalu menempel padanya. Mungkin dia ingin ganti suasana baru?"

Chanyeol mencibir. "Itu konyol."

"Atau mungkin dia merasa canggung di dekatmu."

Lengkungan di dahi Chanyeol muncul kembali. "Canggung?"

"Mm-hm, mengingat kalian sudah melakukan hal-yang-tak-seharusnya-dilakukan-laki-laki-straight."

"Aish, itu'kan gara-gara taruhan bodohmu!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Dihembuskannya napas panjang oleh Chanyeol sembari meletakkan kepalanya di mejanya. Tatapannya lurus, namun otaknya memikirkan sesuatu. Bagaimana jika Sehun benar? Bagaimana jika seandainya Baekhyun bosan berada di dekatnya? Atau yang lebih parah, dia merasa canggung karena Chanyeol sudah melakukan hal-tak-bermoral-pada-benda-pusakanya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tapi dua hari yang lalu, sikapnya masih baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah berbeda 360 derajat? Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat akan semua pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

**###**

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di depan guest house saat dia hendak pergi ke sekolah, membuat laki-laki jangkung itu menautkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya pada si laki-laki pendek. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, hanya tersenyum penuh makna. Laki-laki pendek itu melangkah mendekati laki-laki tinggi tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. "Ada apa?" Chanyeol semakin dibuat bingung.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya dan diberikannya pada Chanyeol, membuat si laki-laki tinggi mengernyit. Namun saat ia hendak mengeluarkan suara bass-nya, Baekhyun mendahuluinya, "Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tertegun saat mendengarnya. "Ulang tahun?"

"Ya, ini tanggal 27 November –ulang tahunmu. Jangan bilang kau lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri?" tebak Baekhyun yang kemudian dibalas anggukan polos dari Chanyeol. "Aigoo~ wajahmu itu sudah kelihatan idot, jangan sampai otakmu ikutan idiot, Dobbi." ledeknya, tapi hanya dianggap angin oleh orang yang disindir. Baekhyun bisa melihat senyuman lebar dari bibir Chanyeol saat laki-laki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya membuka bingkisan yang ia berikan tadi.

"Woah! Sebuah syal!" seru Chanyeol seraya melingkarkan syal merah dari Baekhyun di lehernya. "Terima kasih, Baek~"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Kau suka?" Chanyeol mengangguk semangat menjawabnya, membuat senyuman Baekhyun terkembang semakin lebar. "Syukurlah."

"Wow. Jadi, ini yang selama ini kau kerjakan selama kau menghindariku?"

"Kau bilang ingin kejutan, jadi aku harus menyembunyikan hal ini, bukan?"

Chanyeol terkesiap karena ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Dia tidak menyangka laki-laki manis di hadapannya benar-benar menganggap serius ucapannya waktu itu. Namun tak bisa dielaknya, dia memang terkejut. Mendapatkan sebuah syal rajutan sendiri dari Baekhyun –Chanyeol tahu itu buatan Baekhyun mengingat laki-laki pendek itu pintar dalam hal seperti ini– benar-benar sebuah kejutan.

"Terima kasih, Baek~" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman tulus di bibirnya.

"Arasseo, kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi. Ayo." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Chanyeol dan disambut dengan suka cita oleh laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

**###**

Tes musik untuk berkolaborasi dimulai hari ini. Seluruh penghuni kelas 2-A sudah berkumpul di ruangan musik –tempat diadakannya tes musik tersebut. Nampak siswa-siswi di kelas 2-A sibuk dengan persiapan mereka, dimulai dari latihan menyanyi sampai mengecek alat musik yang akan mereka mainkan nanti. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka sibuk mengingat-ingat kembali lirik lagu yang akan dibawakan nanti –mengingat lagu itu adalah lagu barat dan Jung Seonsaengnim sangat mahir dalam bahasa Inggris jadi mereka tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan dalam pengucapan setiap katanya. Selagi menunggu kedatangan Jung Seonsaengnim, tidak ada salahnya untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, bukan?

"Kau sudah ingat bagianmu'kan?" Baekhyun menanyai pertanyaan itu untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah siap dengan bagianmu sendiri?" Chanyeol membalikkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun menyahut dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah, Baek."

Dan saat itu pula, wanita berumur 30an dengan marga Jung memasuki ruangan musik, membuat siswa-siswi menghentikan kegiatan berlatih mereka. Setelah Jung Seonsaengnim duduk di kursi guru, perhatiannya dialihkan pada seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 2-A. "Kalian sudah siap? Aku akan memanggil secara acak, oke?"

Suasana di ruangan itu mendadak hening. Bisa terlihat raut siswa-siswi yang tegang disana –takut nama mereka dipanggil. Tak berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Laki-laki manis itu terlihat begitu gugup meskipun tidak terlalu diperlihatkan seperti teman-temannya yang lain –karena dia adalah Queen Bee yang harus menjaga image-nya.

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun."

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Kenapa harus nama mereka yang dipanggil pertama kali?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menenteng gitarnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sangat gugup saat ini, jadi laki-laki jangkung itu melemparkan senyuman sambil membisikkan 'kita akan baik-baik saja' untuk menenangkannya. Tiga detik setelahnya, Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Well, mereka sudah berlatih selama berhari-hari untuk hari ini dan mereka sudah menguasai segalanya, hanya tinggal mempersiapkan mental saja. Jujur, Baekhyun gugup tampil di hadapan teman-temannya karena ini pertama kalinya dia bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano. Dia takut melakukan kesalahan –meski kecil kemungkinannya mengingat latihan mereka sering berakhir dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan piano berwarna hitam yang sudah tersedia di depan ruangan. Diperhatikannya tuts-tuts piano itu dan berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali nada yang harus dimainkannya nanti. Saat pandangannya dialihkan pada Chanyeol –yang juga sedang menatapnya, Baekhyun-pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya mantap –menandakan bahwa dia sudah siap. Chanyeol balik mengangguk pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berdua menghembuskan napas sebelum akhirnya laki-laki tinggi itu memetik gitarnya perlahan. Dua detik setelahnya, alunan piano menyeruak dan berbaur dengan alunan gitar.

.

_[Baek] Set me free, [Yeol] leave me be._

_[Both] I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_._

_[Yeol]_

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do, I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_[Baek]_

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

_._

_[Baek] Set me free, [Yeol] leave me be._

_[Both] I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_[Baek] Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_[Yeol] But you're on to me and all over me._

_._

_[Yeol] I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_[Baek] But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_[Both] Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_._

_[Gravity – Sara Bareilles]_

Saat alunan piano dan gitar itu berhenti, sontak ruangan musik dipenuhi dengan suara tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu –termasuk Jung Seonsaengnim. Wanita itu terlihat begitu puas dengan penampilan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Penampilan yang bagus sekali, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." puji Jung Seonsaengnim, membuat laki-laki pendek dan tinggi itu tersenyum puas. "Kalian boleh duduk kembali."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka semula sambil diam-diam melakukan high-five –perayaan kecil atas keberhasilan mereka. Senyuman puas masih terkembang di bibir keduanya meski perhatian teman-temannya sudah teralihkan pada penampilan baru dari murid lain. Setelah penampilan mereka selesai, beban dalam dada mereka terangkat begitu saja dan digantikan dengan rasa bangga dalam diri masing-masing.

"Kita berhasil." Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kita hebat~"

**###**

Bel pergantian jam mata pelajaran berbunyi tepat saat Jung Seonsaengnim menutup sesi kelas hari itu. Saat wanita cantik itu pergi keluar dari ruangan musik, sontak siswa-siswi kelas 2-A membereskan seluruh alat musik mereka sambil membicarakan kembali penampilan-penampilan kolaborasi hebat tadi –salah satunya milik BaekYeol. Mereka tak henti-hentinya memuji penampilan mereka.

"Laparnya! Hey, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka keluar dari ruangan musik.

"Tentu." sahut Chanyeol seraya mengangguk. "Ah, tunggu." ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba –menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh laki-laki jangkung itu. "Aish, kau ini. Ya sudah, cepat ambi–"

CUP~

Baekhyun melotot saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Kelihatan sekali dia sangat terkejut dengan pergerakan Chanyeol tadi, tapi laki-laki jangkung itu malah menyeringai melihat raut muka laki-laki pendek di hadapannya. Beberapa siswi memekik karena kejadian yang baru mereka lihat tadi, sedangkan beberapa siswa lainnya hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku untuk syal yang kau berikan dan penampilan hebat kita hari ini." Sontak itu membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah, membuat Chanyeol ingin menggoda sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan saat sedang tersipu begitu, Baek~"

"HIK!" Baekhyun cegukan. Chanyeol semakin ingin menggoda laki-laki pendek di hadapannya.

"Kau semakin terlihat manis saat sedang cegukan~"

"Kau–" Baekhyun hendak membalas Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol sudah keburu kabur dengan suara tawa menggelegarnya. "PARK CHANYEOOOOOOOLL!"

**TBC**

**Chapter 4 selesai. Meski mereka sudah melakukan hal-yang-tidak-seharusnya-dilakukan-straight, tapi tetep gak ada yang namanya 'that awkward moment' di antara mereka (ada sih, tapi bentar doang). Cerita selanjutnya akan membuat kalian semakin berdebar *hopefully*, jadi bersiap-siaplah! Tapi sebelumnya, kasih review dulu ya?**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**neli amelia****, ****shlurph****, ****arvita.****kim****, ****chanbaekssi****, ****mrs.****jang****, ****babyboybyun****, ****elfirda365****, ****KT CB****, ****Byun Byun****, ****LeeEunin****, ****kkimjane****, ****Hanna Byun****, ****Re.****Tao****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****SweetyChanbaek92****, ****rina byun272****, ****hunhankid****, ****devrina****, ****farfaridah16****, ****baeqtpie****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****VampireDPS****, ****Sniaanggrn****, ****Jung Hyejin****, ****KaiSooLovers****, ****exoblackpepper****, ****dewi.****min****, ****rekmooi****, ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala****, 7D, ****angelaalay****, ****dewinyonyakang****, alfi lee, Song Jiseok, Beechanbaek (hunhan nongol dikit doang, tapi masih agak lama), ShinJiWoo920202, parklili, missfirelight, dreamers girl, Babies BYUN, chanchanhwang, ChanBaekLuv, nur991fah, hunniehan**


	6. Chapter 5

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." ucap Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya pada sunbae-nya –Kim Woobin.

"A–aku mengerti." ucap Woobin seraya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di halaman belakang sekolah.

Laki-laki pendek itu menghembuskan napas panjang setelah Woobin pergi dari hadapannya. Entah itu sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya dia menolak laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, padahal sudah jelas-jelas Baekhyun itu straight. Meskipun kesal dengan laki-laki yang menganggapnya gay –ditambah lagi dengan ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu yang membuat keadaan semakin buruk, dia tetap harus menolak mereka dengan sopan demi menjaga image-nya.

"Tadi itu adalah laki-laki keempat dalam satu minggu ini yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu." Sebuah suara bass menginterupsi lamunan Baekhyun. Laki-laki pendek itupun segera mencari si pemilik suara –yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol, namun ia tidak menemukannya di sekitarnya. "Di atas sini, Baek~" ujar suara bass itu lagi. Baekhyun sontak mendongak ke atas dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar di atas pohon.

Baekhyun menatap datar laki-laki jangkung itu seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana, Dobbi?"

"Istirahat." sahut Chanyeol pendek.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Selamat beristirahat, kalau begitu."

Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dia terlalu malas menanggapi alasan-terlalu-mengada-ada-nya-Chanyeol. Namun baru beberapa langkah diambilnya, Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan besar bertengger di bahunya. Itu tangan Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan dia turun dari atas pohon itu dan menyusul langkahnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap datar si pemilik tangan. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku, Dobbi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mengganggu."

"Kenapa mengganggu?"

Hening sesaat.

Baekhyun benar-benar benci saat Chanyeol melayangkan pertanyaan tidak penting padanya, seperti tadi. Maka, laki-laki pendek itu segera meraih tangan Chanyeol yang masih bertengger manis di bahunya, kemudian memelintirnya.

"A–auww! Sakit, sakit, sakit! Baek, lepaskan!" Chanyeol merintih hebat. Baekhyun dengan senang hati melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE QUEEN BEE**

**Chapter 5 **– **Gay Test**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Tidak ada dalam hidup saya untuk membuat tes gay kayak gini dan ini benar-benar KARANGAN saya, jadi saya harap kalian nggak percaya dengan tes gay ini. Trus, setelah saya baca beberapa review kemaren, ada beberapa readers yang pengen liat ChanBaek NC-an, tapi maaf banget kayaknya saya gak bisa kabulkan karena untuk beberapa chapter ke depan konflik mulai bermunculan. Rasanya aneh kalo tiba-tiba mereka NC-an sedangkan mereka sendiri belum ngaku bahwa mereka gay. Ini masih on-going, jadi saya belum bisa putuskan apakah nantinya akan ada NC atau nggak. Last but not least, enjoy the story~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. "Hey, kalau kau selalu menolak orang yang menyatakan cinta padamu, kau selamanya tidak akan memiliki kekasih lho!" goda Chanyeol dan berhasil mendapatkan death-glare dari Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau pernah pacaran?"

"Tentu saja pernah! Kau pasti belum pernah ya?" Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menggoda Baekhyun.

"Cih. Paling-paling kau berpacaran hanya karena ikut-ikutan trend saja."

Itu benar.

"Dan setelah trend itu selesai, kau berniat untuk menambah daftar mantan kekasihmu supaya dapat pujian dari teman-temanmu."

Itu juga benar.

"Padahal sebenarnya kau tidak pernah benar-benar serius dalam sebuah hubungan, jadi intinya kau tidak pernah benar-benar berpacaran dengan seseorang."

Itu SANGAT benar. Dan menohok Chanyeol tepat di bagian yang paling sakit.

Tanpa memedulikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali berjalan dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya.

"Yak!" seru Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya. "Kau mau taruhan?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Taruhan apa?"

Chanyeol mengembangkan seringaiannya. "Kita taruhan siapa yang dapat kekasih duluan, bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun menolak langsung dengan tegas.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Chanyeol terdengar meremehkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat ke dalam taruhan tidak mutu-mu."

"Tidak ingin terlibat atau ada alasan lain?" Chanyeol memancing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Alasan apa?"

"Seperti kau itu memang gay dan ternyata menyukaiku?" tanyanya PD. "Tidak apa, kawan. Aku mengerti. Kapanpun kau siap." timpal Chanyeol seraya menepuk pundak Baekhyun –seolah berusaha menguatkannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar. "Kau pikir siapa yang sudah menghisap penisku dan menciumku seenaknya?"

Itu seperti Baekhyun adalah ikan yang menggunting kail yang dilemparkan Chanyeol karena ikan itu terlalu pintar untuk dipancing. Ha.

"Itu hanya ekspresi rasa sayangku padamu sebagai seorang sahabat, Baek. Kita ini platonik, ingat?" Chanyeol berusaha berkelit.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Bagian mana dari menghisap-penisku-dan-menciumku-seenaknya yang kau sebut platonik, hah?" hardik Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar kesal pada sahabatnya ini. Chanyeol sempat tertegun karena ucapan Baekhyun. Bukan, bukan karena ucapan itu menohoknya. Tapi karena ucapan itu membuatnya memikirkan hal konyol lainnya.

"Astaga, Baek. Kau jadi gay karena aku menghisap penismu dan menciummu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Baekhyun ingin sekali menjedotkan kepala Chanyeol ke tembok sekeras mungkin agar kebodohan sahabatnya itu bisa hilang. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, Baek. Aku tetap akan menerimamu meskipun kau adalah gay dan aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Dia punya firasat Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal yang lebih bodoh daripada tadi.

"Bertanggung jawab apa?"

"Aku rela menjadi gay bersamamu."

Dan firasat Baekhyun memang benar. Laki-laki pendek itu jaw-drop. Dia speechless. Dia ingin menjambak rambut Chanyeol sampai rambut laki-laki tinggi itu rontok, kemudian menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali dan menguburnya hidup-hidup –kalau masih hidup– di halaman belakang rumahnya. Oke, lupakan. Itu sangat kejam. Baekhyun masih punya hati.

"Lebih baik kau dan dunia gay-mu itu jauh-jauh dari dariku, Park." tandas Baekhyun seraya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam menatapnya bingung.

**###**

Chanyeol menatap Sehun serius yang sedang membaca novel semenjak lima menit yang lalu. Tak bisa disangkal bahwa laki-laki albino itu mulai risih dengan pandangan Chanyeol.

"Kau mulai membuatku takut, bung. Jadi, katakan apa maumu atau aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan." ancam Sehun tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Beri tahu aku, Sehun. Apakah masih ada laki-laki di dunia ini yang masih straight setelah penisnya dihisap oleh laki-laki lain?"

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol hampir memekik gembira sebelum Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Seharusnya. Mungkin pengecualian untuk kalian dan itu benar-benar aneh."

"Right? Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol? Aku ini tampan, berbakat, dan pintar." Chanyeol membanggakan diri, membuat laki-laki berwajah datar di sebelahnya menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Ada apa dengan kau dan kepercayaan dirimu itu, hah? Kau sedang mempromosikan dirimu atau apa?" tanya Sehun sarkastis.

"Hey, kau gay'kan? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol jelas tidak menghiraukan sindiran Sehun tadi dan malah menanyakan hal aneh.

Sehun mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku atau tidak?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya –jelas tidak menangkap nada Sehun yang kebingungan.

Hening.

Tautan alis Sehun semakin dalam. "Apa itu pertanyaan jebakan?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jawab saja, oke?"

Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak. "Suka dalam artian apa?"

"Cinta."

"God, no! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu, maaf saja ya." Sehun langsung memasang mimik jijik.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ini seme, oke? Aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada laki-laki bongsor sepertimu. Tipeku itu yang manis dan lebih **pendek** dariku." Sehun menekankan kata 'pendek' dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau benar." Chanyeol membenarkan, kemudian bertanya kembali, "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Kau tertarik padanya?"

"What? Si Queen Bee itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Tidak, bahkan dalam mimpimu. Aku tidak menyukai laki-laki yang lebih sombong daripada diriku sendiri."

"Hey, Baekhyun itu tidak sombong, oke? Dia hanya..," Chanyeol berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun tak kunjung mendapatkan kata yang tepat, "Oke, dia memang sombong sedikit."

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan setelah Chanyeol akhirnya mengakui bahwa sahabatnya itu memang sombong. "Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan kenormalan si Byun itu?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Entahlah. Hey, apa Baekhyun memang disukai banyak laki-laki di sekolah ini?"

"Beberapanya, ya."

"Bagaimana dengan perempuan?"

"Ada beberapa perempuan yang tertarik padanya sebenarnya. Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak –tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun. Itu membuat Sehun gatal untuk bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai Queen Bee di sekolahnya itu. "Aku selalu ingin bertanya hal ini. Apakah Baekhyun itu gay, straight, atau biseks?" Sehun kembali bertanya dan itu berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang sih dia straight, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin. Dia terkadang merona saat sedang kugoda. Apa itu masih bisa dikatakan straight?"

Dan ucapannya barusan berhasil membuat Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau mau mengetesnya?"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. "Mengetes apa?"

"Kenormalan Baekhyun."

"Kita bisa mengetes kenormalan laki-laki? Bagaimana?" Chanyeol terdengar tertarik dan itu membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau bilang Baekhyun terkadang merona saat sedang kau goda, bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk menjawabnya. Seringaian Sehun semakin lebar. "Well, kalau begitu, aku butuh bantuanmu."

**###**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. Laki-laki tinggi itu nampaknya sedang menikmati sosis panggang yang tadi dibelinya di kantin sekolah. Namun yang membuat laki-laki pendek itu menautkan alisnya adalah cara Chanyeol menikmati sosis itu. Dia menjilatnya dengan gerakan memutar, sebentar-sebentar memasukkan seluruh sosis itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan terkadang menggigit-gigit kecil sosis itu.

"Apa kau akan memakan sosis itu atau tidak? Kau sudah terlihat idiot dengan wajahmu itu, tolong jangan perburuk dengan caramu memakan sosis panggang itu." ucap Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan mimik jijiknya.

"Kenapa? Ini enak." bela Chanyeol (sok) polos. Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara minum jus-nya. "Erhmm.." Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara aneh sehingga perhatian Baekhyun kini terpaku sepenuhnya pada laki-laki tinggi itu. "Aaahh..nikmatnyaa~"

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya kembali. "Keberatan jika kau hentikan suara aneh itu?"

"Kenapa? Ini hanya bentuk rasa kenikmatanku untuk sosis yang kumakan." Chanyeol membela dirinya kembali.

Baekhyun menatapnya datar. "Sebegitu enaknyakah sosis itu?"

"Tidak seenak 'sosis'mu."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Sedangkan laki-laki tinggi di sebelahnya menatapnya penuh harap. Ya, dia berharap Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tidak mengerti ucapan Chanyeol sama sekali. Laki-laki pendek itu berpikir bahwa dia sedang minum jus, bukannya makan sesuatu apalagi sosis. Apakah mata sahabatnya itu sudah katarak?

"Oke." Baekhyun putuskan untuk mengiyakan saja pernyataan Chanyeol meski dia masih tidak mengerti. Dia tidak ingin membahas lebih jauh hal aneh apapun yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol, entah itu soal makanan ataupun minuman. Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang tidak mendapatkan respon yang dia inginkan, membuatnya menghentikan acara 'menikmati' sosis di tangannya dan mulai melahapnya sambil memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Dia sudah menganggap rencana ini gagal.

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol membawa beberapa majalah yang memuat SNSD di dalamnya. Dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini sangat menyukai SNSD dan membawa majalah-majalah itu adalah salah satu rencananya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau adalah penggemar SNSD." celetuk Baekhyun seraya melihat satu persatu majalah yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Tidak juga. Aku membawakan ini untukmu."

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun terdengar senang karena ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Hey, Baek. Kau suka SNSD'kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Siapa bias-mu?"

"Taeyeon Noona pastinya!" seru Baekhyun. Laki-laki pendek itu masih sibuk membaca artikel khusus tentang bias-nya.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol memulai rencananya dengan pertanyaan paling dasar.

"Karena dia manis dan suaranya bagus." sahut Baekhyun dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kau pernah membayangkan melakukan hal mesum dengannya?"

Bakehyun mengernyit, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?"

"Well, kita ini laki-laki'kan? Aku juga terkadang membayangkan hal-hal mesum dengan bias-ku." *andweeeeeeee! Ini **sumpah** karangan saya*

"Aish, menjijikan. Tentu saja tidak! Aku menghargainya karena dia adalah bias-ku."

Baekhyun kembali membaca majalah di tangannya, mengabaikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang kecewa karena jawabannya. Tapi ia tidak menyerah tentunya. Perlahan, laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya mengambil satu majalah dan mencari gambar yang sebelumnya sudah ia tandai untuk melancarkan rencananya.

"Menurutmu, Yuri Noona itu seksi, tidak? Lihat saja tubuhnya yang indah dengan warna kulitnya yang eksotis." Chanyeol berusaha memancing Baekhyun lagi.

"Well, dia memang seksi, tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tertarik saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Hey, kau punya boy grup favorit? Kalau aku suka Super Junior."

"Hm..entahlah. Tidak ada kurasa. Semuanya terlihat sama di mataku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Penasaran saja." Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya. "Hey, siapa yang menurutmu lebih tampan di antara anggota Super Junior?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Siwon kurasa?"

"Kalau antara Choi Siwon dan Lee Minho, siapa yang lebih tampan?" tanya Chanyeol kembali.

Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut. "Serius, Yeol. Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Kalau menurutku Choi Siwon lebih tampan. Menurutmu siapa yang lebih tampan?" Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kau seharusnya tanyakan hal itu pada perempuan, bukan padaku."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu saja." Chanyeol bersikukuh.

"Memangnya Choi Siwon itu bias-mu?"

"Bukan sih, tapi menurutku dia yang paling tampan."

"Oke, terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol, tapi dia sebisa mungkin mengabaikan firasat anehnya. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang bosan jadi dia menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini –pikirnya.

"Hey, apa kau pernah dengar gay rights?" Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraan tiba-tiba.

"Ya."

"Menurutmu menjadi gay itu salah atau sah-sah saja?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Well, kupikir itu tidak apa menjadi gay selama mereka memang saling mencintai. Lagipula, ada beberapa negara yang memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Apa kau pernah mengalami mimpi basah dengan laki-laki?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraan dan kali ini lebih aneh.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" Baekhyun mengelak dengan cepat.

"Tapi kau pernah mengalami mimpi basah'kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan curiga. "Kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya?"

"Astaga, Baek. Kenapa kau selalu mencurigaiku sih? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kau tahu'kan kita tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan tentangmu." Chanyeol merengek.

"Maksudmu dengan 'banyak hal' adalah 'hal-hal berbau mesum'?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastis.

"Bukankah itu normal? Kita ini remaja. Hormon kita masih bergejolak tak terkendali. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita saja." Chanyeol lagi-lagi berdalih. Dan sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun mempercayainya.

"Arasseo. Kau mau tahu tentang apa? Mimpi basahku?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku pernah mengalami mimpi basah. Kalau tidak salah saat kelas 2 SMP dan yang muncul selalu perempuan. Bukan laki-laki dan tidak akan pernah laki-laki." tandas Baekhyun. "Tapi aku pernah mimpi aneh dengan laki-laki."

"Mimpi seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Mimpi tentangmu."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Mimpi tentangku?"

"Ya. Aku bermimpi mencekikmu karena sudah merebut mainanku, kemudian kau merengek minta ampun sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, ahahahaha!"

Chanyeol mencibir. "Cih. Sesenang itukah kau bermimpi mencekikku? Dan aku tidak pernah menangis tersedu-sedu, oke?!" Chanyeol terdengar tak terima, padahal itu hanya mimpi.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Yeol. Karena itu, kubilang mimpi itu aneh karena –demi apapun– laki-laki berbadan besar dan setinggi tiang listrik sepertimu akan terlihat aneh kalau menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan laki-laki yang lebih pendek darimu." ledek Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Untung hanya mimpi."

**###**

"Biseks?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Kupikir Baekhyun itu biseks. Dia mimpi basah dengan perempuan, tapi masih mendukung gay rights. Lalu, fakta bahwa dulu Baekhyun begitu feminin dan Baekhyun yang sekarang begitu jantan menguatkan spekulasiku."

"Wow, ini benar-benar mengejutkan." ucap Sehun. Matanya kembali menatap laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. "Kau yakin dia bukan gay?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku cukup yakin. Kenapa?"

"Karena ini masih janggal menurutku. Baekhyun tidak mungkin straight atau biseks karena yang kulihat selama ini, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap perempuan." tutur Sehun.

"Tapi dia suka SNSD."

"Yeol, menyukai SNSD itu bukan berarti menyukai perempuan." Sehun kembali meyakinkan laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya.

"Jadi, menurutmu Baekhyun itu gay?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Dan sepertinya Baekhyun menyu–"

"Aku kenapa?"

DEG!

Sehun dan Chanyeol sontak melotot karena suara di belakang mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti, diputarnya tubuh mereka menghadap si pemilik suara. Itu Byun Baekhyun, siapa lagi? Dan hal yang bisa Sehun dan Chanyeol lakukan saat ini hanyalah menelan ludah mereka kasar sambil tersenyum kikuk pada Sang Queen Bee.

"H–hai, Baek." Chanyeol tergagap, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kalian sedang membicarakanku?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"T–tidak kok. Kami–"

"Oke, aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu kalian, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi ke toilet. Bye!"

Sehun ngacir duluan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menganga karena kepergiannya.

Hebat.

Chanyeol bersumpah setelah ini ia akan membunuh laki-laki albino itu.

"Dobbi." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dan itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gugup. Well, Chanyeol tidak bisa apa-apa selain memutar badannya kembali dan tersenyum kikuk pada sahabatnya.

"Y–ya?"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Intonasi dan tatapannya benar-benar mengintimidasi Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup karena entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering saat ini. Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin bercanda dan dia menuntut jawaban yang sebenarnya dari mulut si raksasa.

"Uuuuhh..tidak ada apa-a–"

"Park Chanyeol."

Memanggil dengan nama lengkap.

Oke. Baekhyun benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

Chanyeol sekali lagi menelan ludahnya kasar, kemudian menghela napas berat. "Kami sedang membicarakanmu."

"Uh..tentang apa tepatnya?" Baekhyun menuntun jawaban lebih rinci.

Hening.

Baekhyun benci didiamkan seperti ini, terutama saat ia menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"K–kami hanya sedang membahas orientasi seks-mu. Aku ingin..," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar, "..mengetes kenormalanmu." Suara Chanyeol mengecil di ujung kalimat, tapi masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun melotot.

"Kau apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada mengancam.

"A–aku..," Chanyeol dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya, "..ingin mengetes kenormalanmu."

Baekhyun merasakan rahangnya mengeras seketika pada kalimat terakhir Chanyeol.

"Mengetes apa?"

"K–kenor–"

"MENGETES APA?!"

Chanyeol terkesiap karena sentakan Baekhyun. Laki-laki tinggi itu hanya bisa menunduk karena takut pada raut muka laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya. Baru kali ini Baekhyun membentaknya sebegini keras dan itu membuatnya takut.

"M–maafkan aku, Baek. Aku hanya–"

"HANYA APA?! KAU MERAGUKAN KENORMALANKU, BEGITU?!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar emosi pada sahabatnya ini. Dia bahkan ragu untuk menyebutnya sahabat. Sahabat macam apa yang melakukan hal konyol yang disebut tes gay demi mengetes kenormalannya sebagai laki-laki? Dan melihat Chanyeol yang hanya menunduk, itu membuat Baekhyun lebih marah, namun sebisa mungkin ia tekan emosinya itu. Dia benar-benar tidak suka membentak orang, tapi laki-laki di hadapannya ini selalu saja membuatnya ingin berteriak. Tapi sekali lagi, dia harus meredam emosinya.

"Tatap aku saat kau sedang bicara denganku, Chanyeol." Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Baekhyun. "Apa aku terlihat tidak normal bagimu? Apa aku terlihat gay di matamu? Apa aku terlihat ingin disetubuhi oleh laki-laki, hah?"

"T–tidak." jawab Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Apa semua itu menjawab keraguanmu atas kenormalanku? Atau kau menginginkan bukti lain?" Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol tajam seraya melangkah mendekatinya. "Aku sudah sedekat ini mencapai batas kesabaranku, Chanyeol. Dan kuminta kau untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh. Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu tentangku, Park Chanyeol. Aku –Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapanmu ini, BUKANLAH GAY, oke?" tandas Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Chanyeol. Setelahnya, Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

Hebat.

Baekhyun sangat marah kali ini. Jauh lebih murka daripada pertengkaran mereka sebelumnya.

"Baek, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu!" seru Chanyeol seraya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, tapi laki-laki pendek itu tidak menghiraukan panggilannya sama sekali. Dia terus berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tahu aku salah dan aku minta maaf. Kumohon, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Bisakah kau dengarkan aku sebentar saja?" pinta Chanyeol setengah frustasi, tapi Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming.

Oke, Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Maka, segera ditariknya paksa tangan Baekhyun sehingga Sang Queen Bee berbalik menghadapnya. Namun–

PLAK!

Baekhyun segera menangkis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang menahan tangannya, membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. Raksasa itu menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol geram. Napas Baekhyun memburu karena menahan emosi. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat –berusaha menahan diri agar ia tidak memukul sahabatnya.

"Jangan. Dekati. Aku. Lagi." tandas Baekhyun. Suara Baekhyun memang pelan, tapi terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa penekanan di setiap kalimat Baekhyun terasa menusuk jantungnya.

Dia benar-benar marah.

Baekhyun benar-benar marah padanya.

Ini tidak seperti pertengkaran yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Kali ini, Baekhyun benar-benar emosi dan Chanyeol hampir tidak bisa melihat kesempatan permintaan maafnya akan diterima.

"Baek, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku bersalah, aku akui itu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku–"

"HEY, AWAS!" Seseorang berteriak dari arah lapangan sepak bola, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh pada saat yang bersamaan. Pada saat itu pula, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat sebuah bola sepak melayang tepat ke arah Baekhyun. Laki-laki pendek itu hanya bisa melotot di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Chanyeol yang melihat sahabatnya tidak melakukan pergerakan untuk menghindari bola itu, akhirnya berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

BUK!

Dentuman keras terdengar karena mengenai kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkesiap karena suara hentaman yang sangat keras itu. Laki-laki pendek itu segera mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya. Dan detik itu pula, Baekhyun semakin melebarkan matanya karena darah yang mengalir di pelipis Chanyeol.

"C–Chanyeol-ah.."

Baekhyun segera menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang limbung tiba-tiba dan mendudukkannya di tanah dengan hati-hati.

"Y–yak, Park Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya. "C–Chanyeol-ah, jangan bercanda. Buka matamu, bodoh!" Baekhyun mulai panik.

Serentak orang-orang di sekitar mereka mengerubungi mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Beberapa dari mereka memekik dan beberapanya melotot saking terkejutnya. Baekhyun masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Chanyeol seraya menepuk pipinya pelan. Laki-laki pendek itu mulai merasakan matanya memanas dengan jantungnya yang berdegup teramat kencang.

"Park Chanyeol, cepat buka matamu! Jangan buat aku takut, bodoh!"

**TBC**

**Jiaaah selamat menunggu chapter berikutnya, readersdeul~**

**Waktunya review!**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**Jengkyeol, alfi lee, ****LeeEunin****, ****babyboybyun****, ****exoblackpepper****, ****neli amelia**** (gay-nya masih lama, mepet-mepet ke ending. Trus'kan duo kim jong itu beda kelas sama mereka, jadi munculnya jg jarang), ****Diaanastari****, ****dewinyonyakang****, ****azurradeva****, ****KT CB****, ****Byun Byun****, ****hunniehan****, ****dreamers girl****, ****farfaridah16****, ****SweetyChanbaek92****, ****KaiSooLovers****, ****rina byun272****, ****Jung Hyejin****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****1004baekie****, ****arvita.****kim****, ****ssnowish****, ****missfirelight****, ****ChanBaekLuv****, ****Beechanbaek****, ****VampireDPS****, ****dewi.****min****, ****chanbyun99****, ****rillakuchan****, ****Re.****Tao****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, dims, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****hanna byun****, ****Ohmypcy****, ****sniaanggrn****, ****chanchanhwang****, ****baekhyun nakal nakal**** (saya harus pilih antara kata 'homo' atau 'gay', jadi saya pilih 'gay' karena 'homo' rasanya aneh tp makasih sarannya), ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala****, ****nur991fah****, ****EXO88****, ****BLUEFIRE0805**


	7. Chapter 6

Baekhyun masih menatap khawatir Chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Mereka sedang berada di UKS sekolah. Baru sekarang ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri dengan perban melingkar di kepalanya dan itu gara-gara Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya mengingat hal itu.

Seandainya saja ia mau mendengarkan Chanyeol saat itu.

Seandainya saja ia bisa menahan emosinya saat itu.

Hanya seandainya.

Ini semua pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Lee seonsaengnim yang menatap raut khawatir di wajah Sang Queen Bee, jadi ikut iba karenanya. Dihampirinya Baekhyun, kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan, membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada wanita itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Baekhyun-ah. Tidak ada yang serius dari lukanya. Chanyeol akan segera sadar. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang."

"Tidak." jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Aku akan tinggal disini."

Melihat muridnya yang keras kepala ini, Lee Seonsaengnim hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali. Tidak apa'kan kalau kutinggal?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menjawabnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Chanyeol.

Begitu Lee Seonsaengnim pergi, suasana di dalam UKS itu kembali hening –hanya terdengar suara detik jarum jam di ruangan berbau obat itu. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. Baekhyun mengelus pelan jemari Chanyeol yang besar nan hangat itu. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan Chanyeol. Pandangan Baekhyun begitu sulit diartikan saat ini. Matanya seolah mempertanyakan banyak hal dan semuanya ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Sesaat setelahnya, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya –pada sebuah pesan tepatnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat membaca pesan itu. Genggaman tangan pada ponselnyapun semakin mengerat. Dialihkannya kembali perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang masih menutup matanya. Matanya kini berubah sendu.

Di sudut lain, terlihat dengan jelas pesan singkat yang Baekhyun dapatkan saat jam istirahat tadi. Sebuah pesan singkat yang melampirkan sebuah foto –foto Chanyeol.

**From: 010 – 1817 – xxx**

**Aku akan membuat hidupnya menderita kalau kau tidak menurutiku. Waktumu sampai tanggal 25 Desember.**

Perlahan, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya di atas pagutan tangannya dengan tangan Chanyeol seraya menutup matanya yang terasa perih.

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang dalam kehidupanku, Yeol.."

Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE QUEEN BEE**

**Chapter 6 **– **The Head Guy of SM High School**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Wu Kris, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Huang Zitao, Kim Joonmyeon**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Ini mungkin chapter paling tidak bersahabat antara BaekYeol. Dan ada kemunculan cast baru disini. Untuk yang minta rivalnya seme, saya kabulkan permintaan kalian. Jadi, silakan dibaca aja and enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan lelehan bening nan hangat itu membasahi punggung tangannya. Matanya masih kabur saat ia membukanya. Begitu penglihatannya mulai jelas, hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat adalah atap berwarna putih dengan samar-samar bau obat yang menyengat di seluruh ruangan. Chanyeol menebak dirinya ada di UKS sekolah. Dia merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya erat –tak lupa dengan lelehan bening nan hangat itu. Perlahan, Chanyeol menoleh ke samping ranjangnya dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang menundukkan wajahnya di atas pagutan tangan mereka.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki pendek di sebelahnya mendongak. Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan suara itu, terlebih lagi saat melihat Chanyeol tengah menatapnya sendu.

"C–Chanyeol-ah? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu malah mengulurkan tangannya menuju pipi Baekhyun yang agak basah, kemudian mengusap lelehan bening milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lirih yang agak serak.

Baekhyun segera menundukkan wajahnya yang merah sambil mengusap sisa airmatanya. "B–bodoh, ini semua gara-gara kau. Apa kau tidak tahu aku begitu takut saat melihatmu pingsan tadi?"

Chanyeol merasa terenyuh mendengarnya. Dia senang sekaligus merasa bersalah. Senang karena Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya dan bersalah karena sudah membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Meskipun begitu, itu menghasilkan perasaan hangat dalam dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Maaf."

"Kenapa kau malah melindungiku, bodoh?" Intonasi Baekhyun terdengar kesal disana.

"Refleks." sahut Chanyeol. "Ditambah, kau tidak menunduk saat itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja aku terkena bola itu?" Baekhyun masih bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau sahabatku, mana mungkin aku membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Hening.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa jantung Baekhyun sudah berdentum keras saat ini. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Entah itu senang, sedih, kecewa, marah, khawatir, atau kesal. Tapi yang pasti Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol bersikap baik padanya itu pertanda buruk dan itu membuatnya takut.

"Apa kau melakukannya karena merasa bersalah padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Hening kembali.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk –menatap pagutan tangan mereka.

"Setengahnya, ya."

Entahlah. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang atau kecewa karena jawaban Chanyeol. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggenggam kuat tangan Chanyeol yang besar –melampiaskan entah-apa-itu.

"Tapi meskipun aku tidak merasa bersalah, aku akan tetap melakukannya."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Sang Queen Bee menatap si pemilik suara bass itu. Baekhyun menatap manik Chanyeol seolah mencari kebohongan di antaranya meski sedikit, tapi ia tidak bisa. Chanyeol tidak pandai berbohong dan saat ia berbohong, Baekhyun pasti akan segera mengetahuinya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukannya saat ini. Ia tulus mengatakan hal itu, membuat Baekhyun kembali merasakan debaran jantungnya menggila.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan, Baek. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya." ucap Chanyeol –memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku memang keterlaluan, aku akui itu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik lagi? Kau tahu kita tak bertemu semenjak aku pindah ke Busan dan kau pasti tak'kan percaya betapa bahagianya aku saat kita bertemu lagi," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya seraya mengusap pelan tangan Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, "Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu kembali dengan sahabatku. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau gay atau straight atau apapun itu, kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku. Karena kau adalah sahabatku yang berharga, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya."

Baekhyun merasa matanya perih dan mendadak ludahnya sulit ia telan. Yang bisa laki-laki pendek itu lakukan hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sambil merutuk laki-laki jangkung itu karena telah menjadi orang yang terlalu baik bagi orang seegois dirinya.

"Maukah kau memaafkanku, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol kembali dengan nada memelas.

Hening disana.

Sejenak, Chanyeol merasa kesulitan mengambil napas –karena entah kenapa udara di sekelilingnya serasa menghilang– karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawabnya. Baekhyun terus menunduk sambil meremas pagutan tangan mereka. Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Entah apa artinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa harap-harap-cemas sekarang ini.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, arasseo?" Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan yang ada dengan suaranya. Dan detik itu juga, Chanyeol mulai bisa merasakan udara di sekelilingnya lagi dan bisa bernapas dengan normal. Bibirnya ditarik sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang cukup lebar.

Baekhyun memaafkannya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang ini. Tapi yang jelas, ia sangat bersyukur Baekhyun memaafkannya tanpa melakukan hal yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tak bisa bernapas normal ataupun terpuruk dalam rasa bersalah.

"Terima ka–"

"Tapi jangan dekati aku lagi."

Senyuman Chanyeol memudar setelah kalimat itu terucap dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Untuk sedetik, Chanyeol merasa pendengarannya mulai rusak. Laki-laki itu mengerjap dua kali dengan tatapan bingungnya yang ia tujukan pada laki-laki yang lebih pendek. "Apa?"

Baekhyun bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. Ia bahkan merasa suaranya menolak untuk keluar saat ini. Ditariknya napas dan dihembuskan perlahan oleh Baekhyun. "Aku ingin kau tidak mendekatiku lagi." tandas Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol merasa pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja karena tidak mungkin ia mendengar hal yang sama dua kali dari orang yang sama pula setelah menyangka pendengarannya rusak. Kini laki-laki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan. Tatapannya menggambarkan banyak pertayaan atas kalimat Baekhyun barusan.

"Ap–kenapa?' tanya Chanyeol setengah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Laki-laki pendek itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Chanyeol artikan. "Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kukatakan padamu meski kita bersahabat, Chanyeol-ah." ucap Baekhyun. "Percayalah aku memintanya untuk sebuah alasan yang benar. Kita bersahabat'kan?" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk pelan meskipun ia masih bingung. "Kalau begitu, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi."

Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan tangan mereka seraya berdiri. Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya meski itu menghasilkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat karena ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak membantu Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali membantu sahabatnya saat ini, tapi jika Baekhyun melakukannya, itu hanya akan membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

Dia harus menahannya. Harus.

Apapun yang terjadi, dinding yang ia ciptakan antara Chanyeol dan dirinya saat ini tidak boleh runtuh sekarang. Baekhyun harus bisa menahan dirinya untuk sementara.

Ya. Hanya untuk sementara.

"Baek–"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari UKS, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hendak memanggilnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking speechless-nya, sedangkan kedua matanya bergerak gelisah mencari jawaban atas tingkah Baekhyun barusan.

Ia tidak mengerti. Sungguh.

Kenapa Chanyeol harus menjauhi sahabatnya sendiri? Dan yang lebih penting, apa alasan di balik permintaan sahabatnya itu? Adakah suatu atau beberapa hal yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai sahabatnya? Apakah sahabatnya itu memiliki masalah atau semacamnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Chanyeol sampai ia merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali karena terlalu keras berpikir. Chanyeol pikir ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia harus tahu apa yang disembunyikan Baekhyun darinya dan membantunya jika ia bisa. Alasan di balik permintaan aneh Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus mengetahuinya.

**###**

Jongdae dan Jongin menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihat seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Itu Chanyeol. Dia berdiri menghadap Jongin dan Jongdae saat orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di dada seraya menatap duo Kim Jong itu.

"Aku ingin tahu beberapa hal tentang 'Queen Bee'." ucap Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi, membuat duo Kim Jong itu mengerutkan dahinya bersamaan.

"Maaf, apa?" tanya Jongdae seraya mengorek telinganya –memastikan yang didengarnya adalah nyata.

"Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Baekhyun si 'Queen Bee'?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Apa itu pertanyaan jebakan?" tanya Jongin curiga.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dengar, aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Kalau kalian tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan cari orang lain yang lebih mengenal 'Queen Bee'."

"Yak, kau meragukan kesetiaan kami sebagai penggemar Queen Bee? Jangan sembarangan ya!" Jongin protes.

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengarnya. Duo Kim Jong ini sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. "Jadi, apa yang kalian tahu mengenai 'Queen Bee'? Apa dia memiliki musuh disini?"

"Well, kalau kau bertanya dia memiliki musuh atau tidak, makanya jawabannya sudah pasti ya." Jongdae menjawab mantap.

"Tidak hanya di sekolah ini saja, bahkan di luar sekolah." Jongin menambahi. "Kau ingat Wu Kris dari SM High School? Dia bahkan sampai mengancam Queen Bee segala."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan. "Wu Kris? Siapa itu?"

"Dia ketua OSIS di SM High School. Dulunya dia menyukai Queen Bee, tapi setelah ia ditolak, laki-laki itu malah beralih memusuhinya." tutur Jongin.

"Benar. Wu Kris bahkan bersumpah akan menemukan titik kelemahan Queen Bee dan akan menggunakannya sebagai ujung tombak untuk menjadikannya kekasihnya. Benar-benar orang yang mengerikan." Jongdae bergidik ngeri karena penuturannya sendiri.

Titik kelemahan? –batin Chanyeol.

"Kalian tahu titik kelemahan 'Queen Bee'?" tanya Chanyeol lebih lanjut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya. Karena itu, semenjak kau pindah kesini, banyak orang yang ingin tahu tentang hubungan kalian dan bahkan sampai ingin mengorek semua rahasia yang kau ketahui mengenai Queen Bee. Kau saja yang tidak peka." terang Jongdae.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada penuh kebingungan.

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar lemot ya? Tentu saja karena hanya kau satu-satunya murid disini yang memanggilnya 'Baek' dan Queen Bee sepertinya tidak ambil pusing karena itu adalah kau. Sudah pasti orang-orang curiga pada kalian." cibir Jongin setengah iri. "Well, sebenarnya Wu Kris juga berani memanggilnya 'Baek', tapi sepertinya Queen Bee tidak menyukainya."

Chanyeol memutar otaknya cepat. Well, ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan Wu Kris. Semua pertanyaan dalam benaknya pasti berhubungan dengan ketua OSIS SM High School itu.

"Dimana alamat SM High School?"

**###**

Suasana kelas 2-A menjadi riuh saat Joonmyeon –ketua kelas 2-A– menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis dengan huruf kapital.

**SECOND YEAR STUDENTS' WINTER BREAK EVENT**

Begitu si ketua kelas selesai menulis, dibalikkannya badannya menghadap teman-teman sekelasnya. "Seperti biasa, sebelum liburan musim dingin dimulai, anak-anak kelas 2 akan membuat event dan tahun ini adalah giliran angkatan kita. Kemarin, aku menghadiri rapat bersama anggota OSIS dan ketua kelas dari kelas 2 lainnya untuk membicarakannya. Setiap kelas 2 harus membuat event yang berbeda. Karena itu, kita tentukan event kelas kita hari ini, jadi aku bisa laporkan segera pada anggota OSIS agar kelas kita tidak memiliki event yang sama dengan kelas lain." tuturnya. "Aku mengajukan untuk membuat rumah hantu, apa ada yang punya ide lain?"

"Rumah hantu sepertinya bagus. Aku setuju." Sehun memberikan pendapatnya.

"Aku juga setuju. Lagipula, kelas kita belum pernah membuat rumah hantu sebelumnya." Siswa lain menimpali dan disambut anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

Perhatian Joonmyeon teralihkan pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam tidak menanggapi. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Queen Bee?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun tersentak karena merasa dipanggil. Dia baru sadar bahwa sekarang ini ia tengah ditatapi oleh penghuni kelas 2-A. Melihat tatapan penuh harap dari teman-teman sekelasnya, Baekhyun jadi tidak bisa menolak. "B–baiklah, aku juga setuju." ucapnya ragu.

"Baiklah, jadi sudah diputuskan kelas kita akan membuat rumah hantu. Oh ya, akan ada pesta kembang api di puncak acara nanti. Jadi, kuharap kalian benar-benar tinggal di sekolah sampai acara ini selesai." Joonmyeon menambahi. "Oke, sebelum pulang, kita bagi-bagi kepanitiaannya dulu."

Di saat penghuni kelas 2-A tengah disibukkan dengan kegembiraan dan berbagai pemikiran untuk event kelas mereka, Baekhyun hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, laki-laki pendek itu tidak hanya sedang diam menatap teman-temannya. Pikirannya sedang kalut dengan ide rumah hantu ini. Tepat setelah dia menyetujui ide rumah hantu itu, mendadak ia menyesalinya dalam hati. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan ide rumah hantu itu, tapi teman-temannya begitu bersemangat dengan ide ini dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak tega menolaknya –terutama saat hanya dia yang menolak ide itu. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Namun meski seluruh penghuni kelas 2-A tidak menyadari perubahan raut muka Baekhyun saat ini, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyadarinya, bahkan sebelum Joonmyeon menanyakan pendapatnya tadi. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak suka ide rumah hantu itu, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena meskipun ia menolak ide itu demi Baekhyun, dia tidak akan menang pemungutan suara dari teman-temannya. Jadi, yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah menghela napas panjang.

**###**

Langkah Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah putra SM High School. Para siswa yang berjalan keluar melewati gerbang menatap bingung pemuda tinggi dengan seragam yang berbeda itu, ada yang berbisik-bisik dan adapula yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi Chanyeol sama sekali. Laki-laki tinggi berkacamata itu melipat kedua tangannya seraya menatap bangunan besar di hadapannya. Hari ini, dia akan menemui Wu Kris –ketua OSIS SM High School.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan di gedung utama SM High School, seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi yang menyamai –sedikit lebih tinggi sebenarnya– Chanyeol, nampak sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya. Jemarinya yang panjang itu menari-nari di atas keyboard dan matanya yang tajam tak pernah lepas dari layar datar itu. Konsentrasinya terpaku seluruhnya pada hal yang sedang dikerjakannya sampai akhirnya ketukan di pintu ruangannya membuatnya berhenti sejenak. Diliriknya pintu di hadapannya itu sekilas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Masuk."

Seorang laki-laki dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya muncul di ambang pintu. "Ada mencarimu, Hyung." ucap laki-laki dengan papan nama 'Huang Zitao'.

"Siapa? Aku sedang sibuk. Suruh kembali lagi nanti saja." sahut Kris tanpa menatap wakil ketua OSIS SM High School itu.

"Dia Park Chanyeol. Dia dari EXO International High School."

Mendengar nama 'Park Chanyeol', Kris menghentikan gerakannya di atas keyboard itu. Kini mata tajamnya dialihkan pada Tao. "Siapa?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Park Chanyeol. Dia memaksa ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa aku harus mengusirnya?"

"Tidak usah." jawab Kris cepat. Seringaiannya kini terpatri di bibirnya. "Biarkan dia masuk."

"Baik." Tao-pun pamit dari ruangan itu dan kembali pada tamu tak diundang yang sedang menunggu di luar ruangan OSIS.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya pintu itu kembali dibuka dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata bertengger di matanya. Itu Chanyeol. Saat mata Kris bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol, senyuman tergambar jelas di bibirnya. "Selamat datang di SM High School, Park Chanyeol-ssi." sapa Kris ramah seraya berdiri dari duduknya. "Ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi." ucap Chanyeol memulai dengan suara beratnya. "Aku datang bukan untuk urusan sekolah. Aku ingin kau menjauhi Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Kris dengan alis bertautan. "Ah~ Sang Queen Bee?"

"Benar, Byun Baekhyun si Queen Bee. Aku ingin kau menjauhinya mulai sekarang."

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Kudengar kau ditolak oleh Baekhyun dan berniat mengancamnya dengan menggunakan kelemahannya untuk mendapatkannya, benar? Kusarakankan kau untuk menyerah saja karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki kelemahan apapun." tandas Chanyeol. Kris sempat tertegun karena ucapan Chanyeol itu, namun detik berikutnya, ia terkekeh pelan, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Chanyeol agak kesal.

"Astaga, jadi ini soal rumor itu lagi?" Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam karena ucapan Kris. "Kau mendengar itu dari mana, hah?"

"Dari beberapa siswa di sekolahku. Mereka mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa kau–"

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Well, aku memang pernah berkata seperti itu, tapi aku sudah melupakannya. Lagipula itu sudah cukup lama, sekitar enam bulan yang lalu kurasa? Dan aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi."

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol masih terdengar ragu.

"Ya, lagipula aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi untuk Queen Bee, jadi untuk apa aku mengancamnya segala demi mendapatkannya?"

Chanyeol mulai bingung sekarang. Niatnya ingin berdebat dengan ketua OSIS ini demi membela Baekhyun, tapi jawaban tak terduga malah keluar dari mulut orangnya langsung. Sekarang justru pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain bermunculan di otaknya. Jadi, kenapa Baekhyun begitu bersikeras ingin dia menjauhinya? Apa karena hal lain dan bukan karena Kris? Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun membencinya?

"Kau benar-benar percaya rumor itu?" Suara Kris membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Uh, itu–kupikir kau..," Chanyeol terbata. Matanya nampak bergerak gelisah memikirkan jawaban dalam kepalanya juga jawaban untuk Kris. "Maafkan aku. Kupikir kau–"

Kris tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sudah biasa. Orang-orang yang melihat penampilanku dari luar terkadang suka salah menilai dan malah berujung membuat rumor aneh."

Chanyeol tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Begitukah? Sepertinya aku salah paham terhadapmu. Maafkan aku, Kris-ssi." ucapnya seraya membungkuk.

"Tidak apa, sungguh. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Yang penting, kau sudah tidak salah paham lagi." tutur Kris bijak.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

Kris mengangguk menjawabnya. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau siapanya Queen Bee? Tidak banyak siswa yang berani memanggilnya dengan namanya."

"Ah, aku temannya sejak kecil dan baru-baru ini pindah ke EXO International High School."

"Teman sejak kecil? Menarik sekali." respon Kris seraya manggut-manggut paham.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena telah salah paham terhadapmu, juga mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Sekali lagi Chanyeol membungkuk minta maaf.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh berkunjung kemari lagi kalau kau mau," Kris mendekati Chanyeol, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Chanyeol, "Sebagai teman."

Chanyeol memandangi uluran tangan Kris dan si pemilik tangan itu bergantian. Wajah Kris nampak bersahabat di mata Chanyeol dan itu menyebabkan keraguan dari diri Chanyeol musnah begitu saja. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Chanyeol menjabat tangan Kris seraya mengembangkan senyuman ramahnya. "Sebagai teman."

Dengan begitu, Chanyeol-pun pergi dari sana dengan hati yang ringan. Hatinya begitu gembira sampai laki-laki tinggi itu sesekali melompat-lompat di sela langkahnya saat melangkah menuju gerbang SM High School. Di lain sisi, Kris yang menatap kepergian Chanyeol dari balik jendela ruangannya, hanya menatapnya datar. Matanya yang tajam tak pernah lepas dari wajah Chanyeol yang nampak berseri-seri itu. Namun itu tidak lama. Bibir Kris yang semula melengkung ke bawah, kini menampakkan seringaian. Sebuah seringaian yang terlihat jahat dan bahkan bisa membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merinding dibuatnya.

"Park Chanyeol." desisnya. "Terima kasih telah membuat rencanaku menjadi lebih mudah."

**###**

Tinggal satu hari lagi sebelum Winter Break Event dimulai. Setiap murid kelas 2 nampak semakin sibuk dalam menyiapkan event kelasnya masing-masing, begitupun dengan kelas 2-A. Beberapanya nampak sibuk mengecat kain putih dengan cat merah –agar nampak seperti darah, beberapanya nampak sibuk mempersiapkan kostum hantu, dan beberapanya nampak sibuk membuat properti lain untuk rumah hantu. Baekhyun mendapatkan tugas untuk mengecat kain putih di halaman belakang sekolah bersama beberapa siswa lainnya, sedangkan Chanyeol dan beberapa siswa yang lain bertugas membuat properti rumah hantu yang juga dilakukan di halaman belakang sekolah.

Chanyeol beberapa kali melirik Baekhyun yang nampak serius dengan pekerjaannya. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada pertanyaan-pertanyaannya saat ia bersama Kris di ruangan OSIS SM High School. Kenapa Baekhyun begitu bersikeras ingin dia menjauhinya? Apa karena hal lain dan bukan karena Kris? Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun membencinya? Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap bukan karena spekulasi terakhirnya karena kalau itu sampai benar, maka–entahlah, Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tanpa sadar, laki-laki tinggi itu malah menatap Baekhyun terlalu intens dan tidak sadar dengan Baekhyun yang balas menatap Chanyeol. Tapi itu tidak lama karena Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya dari mata Chanyeol.

"Hey, yang piket hari ini tolong belikan beberapa cemilan dan minuman! Uangnya ada pada bendahara kelas." seru Joonmyeon dari jendela kelasnya pada teman-temannya yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Tentu saja itu membuat siswa-siswi yang piket hari ini mengeluh, termasuk Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pergi." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol segera mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. "Aku juga akan pergi!"

"Arasseo. Kau, Queen Bee, dan Sehun yang pergi ya."

Baekhyun sedikit merutuki niatnya menjadi relawan setelah Joonmyeon memutuskan mereka berdua –ditambah Sehun– untuk pergi ke supermarket. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak akan menarik kata-katanya, jadi dia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

**###**

Dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket, tidak ada kata terucap. Sehun terlalu malas bicara, Chanyeol ingin bicara tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menghangatkan dirinya dengan menggesekkan kedua tangannya bersamaan.

Sehun yang tak tahan dengan suasana aneh ini, akhirnya bicara, "Kenapa aku berada di antara kalian?"

Hening.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus jawab apa, sedangkan Baekhyun terlalu malas menyahut.

Well, ya. Posisi mereka berjalan seperti ini: Baekhyun – Sehun – Chanyeol.

Dan ini sangat canggung.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Sehun menebak. Karena tidak ada sahutan, laki-laki albino itu menganggapnya sebagai 'ya'. Menyadari hal itu, Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Apa lagi yang kalian ributkan, hah?"

Tidak ada sahutan lagi.

Sehun kali ini mendengus, kemudian ia berhenti berjalan dan menatap datar kedua laki-laki dengan tinggi badan yang jauh berbeda sambil berkacak pinggang. Itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun bingung. "Apapun masalah kalian, selesaikan sekarang. Aku menolak menjadi bagian dari permainan-tidak-dewasa-kalian."

Dan kembali hening saat Sehun berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan bingung, tapi tak bertahan lama. Mereka kini menatap hal lain selain mata lawan masing-masing. Well, Chanyeol sungguh ingin ngobrol dengan Baekhyun, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Keadaan canggung ini benar-benar terasa aneh bagi mereka berdua.

**###**

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Joonmyeon pada teman-teman sekelasnya. "Baiklah, karena event-nya dimulai besok. Aku akan membagi-bagi tugas kalian dengan undian ini, termasuk yang akan berperan jadi hantu nantinya." Joonmyeon mengangkat kotak undian di hadapannya. "Oke, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, silakan ambil kertas di dalam kotak ini dan segera laporkan tugas kalian padaku."

Secara bergantian, siswa-siswi kelas 2-A mengambil kertas undian dalam kotak dan melaporkannya pada Joonmyeon. Saat tiba giliran Baekhyun, laki-laki pendek itu merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat. Well, dia hanya bisa berharap dia akan jadi panitia saja. Setelah dihembuskannya napas panjang, Baekhyun mengambil salah satu kertas undian itu dan membacanya cepat –karena jantungnya mungkin bisa meledak jika ia membacanya perlahan. Dua detik setelahnya, kertas yang dipegang Baekhyun terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Mulut Baekhyun menganga dan mata sipitnya sontak melebar setelah mengetahui apa tugasnya untuk event besok.

**Hantu Sadako**

**TBC**

**Saya udah kasih clue di awal ya tentang alasan Baek ngejauhin Chanyeol. Ada yang udah bisa nebak alasannya? Nah, buat kalian yang penasaran alasan Baek pengen Chanyeol ngejauh, nantikan chapter 7! But first, review dulu~**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**mrs. jang****, ****neli amelia****, ****KaiSooLovers****, ****alfi95****, ****babyboybyun****, ****VampireDPS**** (itu si yeollo kena bola), ****dandelionleon**** (NC mungkin ada tapi masih jauh, mepet ke ending. BTW, saya suka ff karya kamu yg Sequel YWAMH :D), ****farfaridah16****, ****1004baekie****, ****elfirda365****, ****Sniaanggrn****, ****hunniehan****, ****KT CB****, ****Diaanastari****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****dewinyonyakang****, ****Re.****Tao****, ****exoblackpepper****, Byun Byun, ****BLUEFIRE0805****, ****rina byun272****, ****dewi.****min****, ****Jung Hyejin****, ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****Ohmypcy****, tanpanama, YOONA, ****GuestGuestGuest**** (maaf banget karena di FF ini bakal ada pihak ketiga, chingu), ****chanchanhwang****, ****nur991fah****, ****baekhaan****, ****arvita.****kim****, baekyeol, bie, ****dhani.****ran96**


	8. Chapter 7

Mata sipit Baekhyun yang sudah dirias seseram mungkin itu menelusuri setiap sudut rumah hantu saat ia sedang menunggu mangsa –siswa-siswi untuk ditakuti maksudnya. Kepalanya menggunakan wig panjang menjuntai berwarna hitam dan tubuhnya kini dibalut gaun putih yang kumal. Ya. Ini adalah hari-H dimana Baekhyun harus memainkan perannya sebagai hantu Sadako. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Winter Break Event diadakan di malam hari karena adanya pesta kembang api di akhir event. Tentu saja itu sangat mendukung event kelas Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bersyukur akan hal itu.

Aish, kenapa harus Sadako?! Sadako itu dari Jepang dan ini Korea! Dan Sadako itu perempuan, sedangkan aku ini laki-laki! DEMI TUHAN, KENAPA RUMAH HANTU ITU SERAM SEKALIIIIIIII?! –Baekhyun menjerit dalam hatinya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku juga yang salah sejak awal. Aku ini Queen Bee, tapi kenapa tidak kutolak saja ide rumah hantu bodoh ini dari awal? Aish." gumam Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mendengar suara samar-samar mendekati tempat persembunyiannya. Itu pasti pasangan berikutnya (siswa-siswi harus berpasangan untuk memasuki rumah hantu ini) yang memasuki rumah hantu ini. Baekhyun menghela napas kasar, kemudian segera bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Dia segera melatih wajahnya agar seseram Sadako yang asli, kemudian bersembunyi di balik tirai untuk mengejutkan pasangan yang lewat. Begitu suara-suara itu semakin mendekati tempat Baekhyun bersembunyi, Baekhyun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan posisi kedua tangan terkulai lemas di dada.

"Terkutuklah kaliaaaaaan.." ucap Baekhyun dengan intonasi seseram mungkin dan itu berhasil membuat pasangan itu lari terbirit-birit.

Ada sebesit rasa bangga dalam dirinya sebenarnya. Dipikir-pikir lumayan juga dapat peran hantu. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak perlu berteriak seperti pasangan-pasangan itu. Meskipun ia benci harus menunggu pasangan-pasangan itu datang dalam kegelapan rumah hantu ini sendirian.

"Kapan ini akan berakhir? Disini seram sekali." gumam Baekhyun seraya menghela napas kasar. Baekhyun kembali berjongkok sambil menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di lututnya. "Si Dobbi enak hanya jadi panitia. Cih. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, mana bisa aku minta tukar tugas dengannya."

Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun sama bencinya dengannya akan situasi canggung di antara mereka. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain. Mungkin ini periode bertengkar mereka paling lama. Ah, bukan. Mereka tidak bertengkar. Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk menjauhinya, Chanyeol hanya menurutinya. Jadi secara teknik, Baekhyun-lah yang salah. Padahal hatinya begitu merindukan sahabatnya –meskipun sahabatnya itu menyebalkan dan terkadang tidak bisa baca situasi, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang hilang saat Chanyeol tidak ada di sampingnya. Tapi yeah, menyesalinya sekarang juga rasanya tidak ada gunanya.

Baekhyun segera bersiap-siap kembali karena ia mulai mendengar suara-suara samar mendekati tempatnya lagi. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat jantungnya hampir copot. Baekhyun segera menoleh pada orang itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat protes pada orang itu karena hampir membuat jantungnya copot, mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok menyeramkan dan berbisik padanya, "Baaaaa~"

Mata Baekhyun melotot. Wajahnya memucat dan–

"WHUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun berlari sambil berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE QUEEN BEE**

**Chapter 7 **– **The Reason**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Wu Kris, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Ugh..entah kenapa, disini Baek kelihatan feminin banget, jadi maaf kalo ini benar-benar kelihatan gay atau cheesy –dimana itu membuat bulu kuduk saya meremang. Sebenarnya chapter ini agak emosional, jadi saya harap ini dapet feel-nya. Dan setelah ini –JEJEJENG– kisah romansa ChanBaek dimulai! Maaf untuk readers yang udah nggak sabar pengen ngelihat Baek blushing. Kalian boleh berhenti menunggu karena ini saatnya untuk –wait for it– kisah romansa ChanBaek! Yu-ah, gak usah lama-lama. Langsung dibaca aja, enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengambil napas dengan rakus saat ia berhenti di salah satu sudut rumah hantu yang sepi. Jantungnya masih berpacu cepat dengan wajah yang bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Ku–kupikir aku akan mati.." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri, suara derap langkah seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya membuatnya panik. Kakinya masih lemas dan jantungnya belum tenang. Dia belum siap untuk menakut-nakuti orang ataupun ditakut-takuti orang. Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, tapi entah kenapa kakinya serasa seperti jelly. Sementara itu, derap langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin panik. Badan Baekhyun mulai gemetaran. Laki-laki manis itu hanya bisa terduduk lemas sambil menutup matanya kuat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Baek?"

Suara bass itu berhasil membuat matanya terbuka. Didongakkannya wajahnya untuk menatap si pemilik suara. Itu Chanyeol. Napasnya terengah-engah dan raut mukanya nampak khawatir.

"C–Chanyeol-ah.." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Mengetahui orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah sahabatnya, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega –meski kakinya masih terasa sangat lemas.

Chanyeol segera berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun, kemudian menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi seraya mengecek keadaan laki-laki pendek di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menatap bingung Chanyeol yang nampak kalut itu. "K–kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara teriakanmu, jadi aku refleks berlari ke dalam. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol kembali, tapi Baekhyun masih bungkam saking terkejutnya dengan kehadiran laki-laki bersuara bass itu. "Aish, kenapa kau tidak tukar tugas saja denganku sih? Kau benci hal-hal berbau horor'kan? Dasar kau ini!" Chanyeol mengomeli sahabatnya.

Ini aneh. Padahal Chanyeol sedang mengomelinya, tapi Baekhyun merasa senang. Dia senang Chanyeol masih hafal betul akan ketakutannya dengan hal-hal berbau horor. Dia senang Chanyeol mengomelinya hanya karena dia terlalu gengsi untuk bertukar tugas dengannya. Dia senang Chanyeol berlari padanya hanya karena dia berteriak ketakutan. Entah kenapa, kehadiran Chanyeol di sisinya membuat Baekhyun merasa aman dan tenang. Namun sebisa mungkin ia segera sadar diri dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya –guna menyembunyikan rasa senang itu dan sedikit rona di pipinya. Di lain sisi, Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun diam sambil menunduk seperti itu, jadi iba melihatnya. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun agar laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu lebih tenang.

"Sudah merasa tenang?" tanya Chanyeol selembut mungkin. Baekhyun tahu pasti bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Mengetahui badannya sudah tidak lagi gemetaran dan jantungnya sudah berdetak normal, laki-laki pendek itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau bisa berdiri?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali, tapi itu kini dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun kembali. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi acaranya selesai. Aku akan disini menemanimu." Baekhyun tidak bisa protes. Bahkan saat Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya, dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil memeluk lututnya.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara-suara teriakan yang samar disana. Well, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang berada di balik arena rumah hantu –dimana disana begitu sepi dan tidak akan ada orang yang melihat mereka. Hanya lampu-lampu temaram dari luar kelas yang menerangi mereka berdua. Baekhyun sendiri sudah tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi kecuali detak jantungnya. Canggung lagi –pikirnya. Baekhyun benci saat atmosfer ini datang ketika ia sedang berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi dia bisa apa? Dia sendiri yang menciptakan dinding di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Kau pernah bercermin?" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. "Dandananmu itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Aku pikir aku sedang duduk di samping Sadako sungguhan."

Baekhyun tertegun untuk sesaat, namun detik berikutnya disambung oleh kekehan kecil dari bibirnya. Well, mungkin tidak terlalu canggung. Chanyeol selalu bisa mengubah keheningan di antara mereka dengan celotehan konyolnya, seperti tadi. Laki-laki tinggi itu ikut tersenyum karena berhasil mengubah suasana canggung ini menjadi netral –dan lebih baik lagi karena itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Maaf." ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengacuhkanmu, padahal kau tidak ingin aku berada di dekatmu."

Jantung Baekhyun sontak berdebar keras karena ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjauhimu, tapi sepertinya masih terasa sulit. Mungkin juga tidak akan bisa karena terlalu sulit bagiku." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya sesaat. "Baek," Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun seraya menatap menatap mata Baekhyun, "Apa kau membenciku?" Suara Chanyeol mengecil di ujung kalimat, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap mata bulat Chanyeol yang nampak menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang bercampur dengan ketakutan. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban.

Tidak.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak membencinya.

Sejahil dan semenyebalkan apapun Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup membencinya.

Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol tetap berada di sisinya. Tapi di lain sisi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol tetap berada di sisinya.

"Lalu, kenapa? Apa alasanmu? Setidaknya berikan aku alasanmu, jadi aku bisa mencoba untuk mengerti." Chanyeol memaksa. "Kudengar kau bermusuhan dengan Wu Kris karena dia sudah ditolak olehmu dan dia berencana mencari sumber kelemahanmu. Jika memang karena Wu Kris, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku sudah bicara dengannya dan itu semua hanya salah paham. Kau akan–"

"Kau menemui Kris?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar terkejut.

"Ya, tapi dengarlah, itu semua tidak seperti yang orang lain pikirkan. Wu Kris itu orangnya baik, dia bahkan–"

"Kapan? Kenapa kau menemuinya? Apa kau menemuinya sendirian? Dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu'kan?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi seraya mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya mengernyit.

"Baek, tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Kris tidak melakukan apapun padaku, justru dia menyambutku dengan ramah. Kenapa kau begitu panik?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal karena pertanyaan bodoh itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Park Chanyeol?!" bentaknya, membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. "Apa kau bahkan tahu orang seperti apa Wu Kris itu? Dia tidak seramah dan sebaik seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Kerutan dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam. "Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?"

"Kris itu–sudahlah. Yang penting, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pernah bertemu ataupun berurusan lagi dengannya."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Chanyeol, kumohon!" Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. "Bisakah –dalam hidupmu– sekali ini saja, kau dengarkan kata-kataku? Aku tidak ingin kau tanya kenapa, aku hanya ingin kau menuruti kata-kataku. Itu saja!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tapi kemudian, ia menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Tidak." Baekhyun terkesiap mendengarnya. "Sebelum kau katakan alasannya, aku tidak mau menuruti kata-katamu. Kenapa aku tidak boleh berada di dekatmu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh bergaul dengan Wu Kris? Kenapa, Baek? Katakan alasannya agar aku mengerti!"

Hening.

Tidak ada suara terdengar lagi selain suara napas memburu mereka berdua. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Chanyeol masih bersikukuh menuntut jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol tidak mau mengalah kali ini. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu alasan Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang kita bersahabat, bukan? Kau bilang kau melakukan semua ini karena sebuah alasan yang benar, bukan? Apa gelar 'sahabat'ku masih tidak bisa membuatmu mempercayaiku untuk memberitahukan 'alasan yang benar' itu?" Chanyeol memelas kali ini. "Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Ada nada kekecewaan yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat sambil menunduk. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan rasa sesak di dadanya dan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan di tangannya. Itu tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya, membuat laki-laki manis itu mendongak untuk menatap mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Tak bisakah kau memberitahuku, Baek? Sebagai sahabatmu?" pinta Chanyeol kembali.

Tidak.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak sampai ia ingin berteriak untuk mengeluarkan rasa sesak itu. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat airmata yang ia tahan mati-matian, meluncur dengan sukses di pipinya.

"Karena..," Suara Baekhyun tertahan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "..kau adalah kelemahanku."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. Mulutnya agak terbuka saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. "A–aku? Kelemahanmu? Kenapa? Apa karena aku sahabatmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Kris–dia bukanlah orang yang baik. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkanku. Mengetahui kelemahanku adalah rencananya untuk membuatku menuruti segala kemauannya." tutur Baekhyun. "Aku tidak peduli pada diriku, Yeol. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menyakitimu setelah tahu kaulah sumber kelemahanku." Baekhyun menambahi dengan suara bergetar.

Well, itu menjelaskan banyak hal.

"Karena itu, bisakah kau menuruti kata-kataku? Demi persahabatan kita, Yeol. Kau boleh membenciku jika itu bisa membuatmu menjauhiku." pinta Baekhyun jauh lebih memelas dari sebelumnya.

Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol luluh. Dia iba pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi malah berpikiran macam-macam tentang sahabatnya itu. Faktanya, justru Baekhyun-lah yang tersiksa. Namun anehnya, setelah mengetahui alasan Baekhyun, itu semakin membuat Chanyeol tidak ingin menjauhi laki-laki manis itu. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol malah memeluk Baekhyun –menenggelamkannya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap karenanya.

"C–Chanyeol-ah?" panggil Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lirih. "Bagaimana aku bisa membenci seseorang jika itu kau?"

"Chan–"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, Baek. Aku tidak bisa."

Aliran airmata Baekhyun semakin deras dibuatnya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain membalas pelukan sahabatnya. Memeluknya begitu erat sampai Baekhyun sendiri enggan melepasnya. Dalam pelukan itu, Baekhyun menumpahkan berbagai macam emosi, dimulai dari rasa takut, khawatir, senang, sampai sedih.

Dia merindukan Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol menjauhinya. Dia ingin Chanyeol ada di dekatnya –selalu.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi kata terucap di antara mereka. Hanya suara kembang api yang meledak di angkasa dengan cahayanya yang menyinari dua laki-laki yang tengah berpelukan.

**###**

Baekhyun menghela napas untuk yang kelima kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini. Liburan musim dingin telah tiba, tapi orangtuanya malah semakin sibuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga mereka di luar kota, sedangkan Luhan sedang sibuk-sibuknya melakukan penelitian. Hanya ada dua pilihan untuk menghiburnya, yaitu Park Chanyeol atau playstation di kamarnya –yang tidak begitu menghibur karena dia harus memainkannya sendirian. Oke, jadi pilihan yang tersisa adalah Chanyeol. Jadi, Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Chanyeol disana. Setelahnya, Baekhyun memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

Pada dering ketiga, panggilannya itu disambut oleh suara bass yang sangat dihafalnya. "Halo~?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau tahu kau terdengar menggelikan saat menggunakan aegyo, Park." sindir Baekhyun dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Laki-laki mungil itu berjalan menghampiri kursi meja belajarnya dekat jendela kamarnya dan duduk disana.

Chanyeol terkekeh di seberang sana. "Ada apa, Baek? Tumben sekali kau meneleponku, kau merindukanku, hm?"

BLUSH! –wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah.

Baekhyun memang sedikit merindukannya. Hanya sedikit. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengetahuinya? Oh, tidak. Itu hanya tebakan beruntung. Ingat bahwa Chanyeol suka sekali menggoda Baekhyun? Hanya bedanya, sekarang godaannya benar-benar mengenai Baekhyun dan membuat pipinya merona. Untung saja mereka sedang teleponan. Kalau tidak, Chanyeol pasti akan semakin menggodanya karena perubahan raut mukanya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Aku hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan saja." Baekhyun berkilah.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa pipimu merona begitu?"

Itu bukan tebakan beruntung.

Sontak Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, kemudian segera mendongak melihat keluar jendela kamarnya.

Hebat.

Chanyeol ada di halaman kediaman Byun –sedang melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Pipi Baekhyun semakin merah.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Baekhyun benar-benar malu ketahuan mengelak. Ditambah lagi, jendela kamarnya itu besar sekali, pantas saja Chanyeol bisa melihat rona pipinya dengan jelas.

"Aish!" Baekhyun berdecak seraya memutuskan hubungan telepon sepihak. Segera ia tutup tirai jendelanya, kemudian berdiri membelakangi jendela kamarnya. Baekhyun menangkup pipinya yang merah itu sambil menggumam tidak jelas.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol di luar sana terkekeh karena tingkah laku sahabatnya. Segera ia berjalan menyusul Nyonya Park yang memanggilnya dari arah gerbang kediaman Byun. Chanyeol mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya untuk kemudian dikirim pada laki-laki manis yang tengah cegukan di dalam kamarnya.

**From: Dobbi Idiot**

**Jangan rindukan aku selama aku pergi belanja ya ;)**

Wow. Pipi Baekhyun tambah merah.

"Idi–HIK–ot." gumamnya.

**###**

"Eomma, boleh aku mengundang Baekhyun makan malam di guest house? Kasihan dia makan malam sendirian di rumahnya." pinta Chanyeol saat ia dan Nyonya Park sedang dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket.

Nyonya Park tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau ajak dia setelah kita selesai belanja, oke?"

"Arasseo~"

Tanpa disadari keduanya, seorang laki-laki tampan yang tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Nyonya Park yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Park." sapa laki-laki tinggi itu seraya membungkuk sopan. Suara itu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan detik saat Chanyeol menangkap sosok Kris berdiri di hadapannya, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis Chanyeol seraya menatap tajam Kris.

"Dia temanmu?" Nyonya Park menginterupsi.

"Ne, saya temannya." Kris menjawab. "Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Chanyeol sebentar, apa Anda keberatan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Nyonya Park menatap anaknya. "Eomma duluan ya? Jangan lama-lama." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. Kris sempat tersenyum pada Nyonya Park sebelum akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Kris kembali. "Apa maumu?"

Kris tersenyum mengejek. "Kau itu tidak suka basa-basi sekali ya? Persis sekali dengan si Byun itu."

"Katakan saja apa maumu. Aku sibuk."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Kris menarik napas sebelum ia bicara, "Aku ingin kau menjauhi Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

Kris menyeringai. "Permintaanku sederhana. Kau jauhi Baekhyun dan aku tidak akan jatuhkan reputasinya."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan julukan 'Queen Bee'? Memiliki julukan itu membuatnya mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan –apa saja. Coba bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sang Queen Bee kalau sampai foto-foto masa lalunya tersebar." ujar Kris seraya menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto. "Dia akan kehilangan teman, kepercayaan diri, bahkan harga diri."

Mata Chanyeol membola melihat foto-foto di tangan Kris. Itu adalah foto-foto Baekhyun kecil ketika ia sedang ditindas dan foto dirinya dengan Baekhyun di kediaman Byun.

Tidak. Orang-orang tidak boleh tahu tentang masa lalu Baek ataupun aku yang tinggal dengannya –batin Chanyeol.

"Menarik, bukan? Tidak kusangka seorang Queen Bee pernah ditindas dulunya. Kupikir dia banyak berubah setelah kepindahanmu. Ck, persahabatan yang mengharukan." cibir kris. Matanya menatap remeh Chanyeol. "Tapi sayangnya harus berakhir sampai disini."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, kemudian beralih menatap Kris. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai foto-foto itu tersebar."

"Foto-foto ini tidak akan tersebar," Kris menyeringai di sela kalimatnya, "Kalau kau mau menurutiku."

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Matanya bergerak gelisah seolah mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk ia berikan.

"Jadi," Kris melipat kedua tangannya di dada tanpa melepaskan seringaiannya, "Apa jawabanmu?"

Sial. Bagaimana ini? –batin Chanyeol.

**###**

Baekhyun sedang terduduk di kursi halaman rumahnya sambil mengelusi kucing liar yang biasa lewat di depan rumahnya. Ini sudah hampir satu jam semenjak Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park pergi ke supermarket dan Baekhyun mulai bosan menunggu mereka.

"Kitty," Baekhyun bicara pada kucing itu, "Menurutmu si Dobbi itu menjengkelkan atau tidak? Dia selalu saja menggodaku sampai aku cegukan." ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Kucing dengan paduan bulu berwarna putih dan coklat itu hanya mengeong. "Menjengkelkan'kan? Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi..," Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman simpul, "Kalau tidak menjengkelkan, itu bukan Park Chanyeol namanya, benar'kan?" tanya Baekhyun kembali dan si kucing menyahut dengan mengeong, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Tak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun mendengar suara Nyonya Park memasuki gerbang kediaman Byun. Dengan cepat, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Nyonya Park. "Ahjumma habis belanja ya?" sapa Baekhyun seraya membantu wanita paruh baya itu membawakan kantung belanjaan.

"Ya, begitulah. Oh ya," Nyonya Park menoleh pada anaknya, "Bukankah kau mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekkie?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang baru tersentak dari lamunannya karena suara Nyonya Park. "Uh..Eomma saja yang bilang. Aku mau ke toilet." ucap Chanyeol tanpa menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan segera pergi ke guest house. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Dasar anak itu. Maaf ya, Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul menjawabnya. "Oh ya, kau mau makan malam di guest house? Orangtuamu sedang keluar kota'kan?"

"Sungguh? Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Padahal itu idenya Chanyeol, tapi dia malah balik menyuruh Eomma-nya. Dasar bocah durhaka." decak Nyonya Park, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke guest house." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Nyonya Park.

**###**

"Sedang apa kau?" Chanyeol tersentak karena suara di ambang pintu kamarnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang menatapnya datar seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Laki-laki penggila eye-liner itu mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di ranjangnya. "Aku–"

"Tolong keluar dari kamarku, Baek."

Baekhyun terkesiap karena ucapan Chanyeol. Dia mengernyit seraya menatap kesal sahabatnya. "Yak, kau mengusirku dari guest house-ku sendiri?"

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Kumohon, keluarlah." ucap Chanyeol lirih tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

Ada jeda sesaat disana.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Arasseo."

Begitu pintu kamar Chanyeol ditutup oleh Baekhyun, tubuh laki-laki tinggi itu merosot begitu saja. Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Maafkan aku, Baek." bisiknya.

**###**

Baekhyun menatap kosong makanan di hadapannya, kemudian beralih pada seperangkat alat makan berserta beberapa lauk pauk di hadapannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Seharusnya Chanyeol duduk disana, tapi ini sudah lima menit berlalu semenjak Baekhyun menikmati makan malamnya di guest house, namun laki-laki bertelinga peri itu belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Jadi, di meja makan itu hanya ada dirinya dan Nyonya Park. Baekhyun menggigit sumpitnya seraya menatap tangga yang mengarah ke kamar Chanyeol.

Apa dia masih tidak enak badan? –batin Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Baekhyun-ah. Chanyeol akan turun kalau dia memang lapar." Nyonya Park seolah bisa menjawab pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

"Ne." Baekhyun menjawab lesu.

"Baek, menginaplah disini. Kau bisa tidur di kamar Chanyeol."

"Ah, tidak. Aku akan segera pulang setelah makan malam." Baekhyun menolak sopan.

"Eyy~ tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Chanyeol pasti senang kalau kau mau menginap. Lagipula, di rumahmu tidak ada siapa-siapa'kan? Menginaplah." pinta Nyonya Park sedikit memelas.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Begitu mereka selesai dengan makan malam mereka, Baekhyun-pun naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar Chanyeol berada. Dia mengetuk pintu itu sebelum masuk. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Pintupun terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol dengan matanya yang terlihat lelah.

"Hey, kau sedang tidur?"

"Hm."

"Um..aku akan menginap disini. Park Ahjumma yang menyuruhku untuk tidur di kamarmu."

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut untuk beberapa detik. Namun setelahnya, raut mukanya kembali netral. Tanpa banyak bicara, dibukanya pintu kamarnya agar Baekhyun bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Aku akan siapkan kasur untukmu." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya berdehem menjawabnya.

Saat laki-laki tinggi itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan kasur untuk laki-laki yang lebih pendek, Baekhyun menelusuri isi kamar itu yang tak sempat ia lakukan tadi. Matanya menatap setiap pigura foto yang terpampang di meja belajar Chanyeol. Ada dua pigura disana. Salah satunya adalah foto Chanyeol dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan yang lainnya adalah foto Chanyeol dengan dirinya saat mereka masih SD. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat foto mereka saat masih kecil.

"Hey, kau masih ingat saat–" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. Laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Sontak itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat. Saat mata sipit milik Baekhyun beralih pada mata bulat Chanyeol, entah kenapa pipinya agak memerah. Manik Chanyeol yang berwarna coklat itu seolah menusuk maniknya dan itu membuat Baekhyun–

"HIK!" Baekhyun refleks menutup mulutnya saat ia tiba-tiba saja cegukan.

Oh, tidak.

Baekhyun gugup –hanya karena kehadiran Chanyeol di hadapannya.

Sial! Dia pasti akan menggodaku! –rutuk Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Hening.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat melihat keterkejutan dari air muka Chanyeol, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Ekspresinya kembali datar sekarang.

"Aku akan tidur. Matikan lampunya kalau kau mau tidur." ucap Chanyeol seraya membalikkan badannya.

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali. Dia cukup kaget karena reaksi Chanyeol. Well, itu tidak biasa. Padahal Chanyeol akan langsung menyeringai dan menggodanya saat Baekhyun sedang cegukan karena gugup, tapi sekarang? Ini sungguh aneh –pikir Baekhyun. Meskipun masih bingung, Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek, kemudian berbaring di kasur yang Chanyeol siapkan tadi.

"Kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, dia masih tetap pada posisi berbaring memunggungi Baekhyun. "Kupikir–HIK–orang idiot tidak bisa sakit." Baekhyun berusaha bercanda, tapi masih tidak ada sahutan dari laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. "HIK! Aish, cegukan sialan." Baekhyun memukul-mukul dadanya pelan untuk menghilangkan cegukannya.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki pendek itu terkejut. "Tahan napasmu dan tekan di dada, lalu hitung sampai lima dalam hati."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjap, tapi tetap melakukan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Hey, berhasil! Cegukanku berhenti!" seru Baekhyun.

"Matikan lampunya kalau kau mau tidur." ucap Chanyeol seraya memunggungi Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun mengernyit.

Oke, ini kelewat aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdehem. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap punggung Chanyeol. "Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol, tapi hanya dijawab dengan deheman.

Oke, Baekhyun mulai jengkel.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan deheman lagi.

"Park Dobbi."

Chanyeol berdehem sekali lagi.

Jeda sejenak.

"Yeollie~"

Sial.

Jantung Chanyeol langsung berdebar karena aegyo Baekhyun.

"Apa, Baek?" Chanyeol berusaha menjawab senetral mungkin.

"Kau benar-benar sedang sakit? Kau terlihat aneh."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. "Aku agak pusing."

"Kau mau minum obat?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin tidur."

Hening kembali.

"Arasseo." Baekhyun mengalah, kemudian beranjak untuk mematikan lampu. "Selamat malam." ucapnya seraya berbaring kembali di kasurnya.

Chanyeol sudah memutuskan.

"Malam." sahut Chanyeol lirih seraya menutup matanya.

Dia akan menjauhi Baekhyun.

**TBC**

**Yang nakutin Baek di rumah hantu itu bukan setan beneran ya, itu Sehun –kalo kalian tanya siapa. Dia lagi iseng –"–**

**Chapter selanjutnya nge-drama ria nih, so anticipate it! Tapi pertama-tama, review dulu seperti biasa~**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**elfirda365****, ****neli amelia****, ****Diaanastari****, ****LeeEunin****, ****DinAlya**** (taoris gak ada, hunhan ada dikit), ****19 SweetyChanbaek 92****, ****hunniehan****, ****farfaridah16****, KT CB, ****rina byun272****, ****rillakuchan****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****baekyeolite****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****dewi.****min****, ****KaiSooLovers****, ****JonginDO****, ****exoblackpepper****, ****Jung Hyejin****, ****libra.****pw5****, ****hikari.****chania****, ****lee kyukie**** (kyungsoo gak akan jadi pihak ketiga kok), ****GuestGuestGuest****, ****tanpanama****, YOONA, ****Re.****Tao****, ****Little iLaa****, ****dhani.****ran96****, ****dewinyonyakang****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****VampireDPS****, bie**


	9. Chapter 8

Luhan dan Sehun menatap datar dua laki-laki di hadapannya yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Tangan Chanyeol yang panjang jatuh menjuntai ke bawah dan dipeluk oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan di saat tidur sekalipun mereka terlihat gay. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kehadiran Sehun dan Luhan di kamar Chanyeol berawal dari Sehun yang ingin bermain ke guest house, sedangkan Luhan ingin bermain ke rumah Baekhyun, tapi karena laki-laki maniak eye-liner itu tidak ada disana, jadi Luhan pergi ke guest house dan malah menemukan Baekhyun tidur di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan tidur dengan tenangnya tanpa terusik sama sekali dengan kehadiran laki-laki bermata rusa dan laki-laki albino itu.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Luhan menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya. "KEBAKARAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

Sontak Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan malah menarik tangan Chanyeol refleks sehingga laki-laki bertelinga peri itu terjatuh dari ranjangnya dan berakhir dengan menimpa laki-laki bermata sipit di bawahnya. Sehun dan Luhan-pun ikut terkejut karena posisi 'strategis' ChanBaek. Cepat-cepat Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret momen langka itu –tanpa ChanBaek sadari tentunya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengerang kesakitan dengan mata tertutup. Namun begitu mata mereka berdua dibuka, keduanya terbelalak –dikarenakan posisi 'strategis' dan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

C-A-N-G-G-U-N-G.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisinya dan segera duduk di kasur Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun masih dalam posisi terbaring dengan wajah memerah. Luhan yang kelewat semangat melihat raut muka mereka, tak henti-hentinya memotret mereka layaknya paparazi *Author ikutan motret*. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menyeringai dengan kedua tangan melipat di dada. Menyadari suara jepretan dari ponsel Luhan, sontak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap tajam pada pemilik suara cempreng yang memaksa mereka keluar dari alam mimpi mereka tadi.

"HYUNG!" teriak ChanBaek kompak, membuat Luhan menghentikan acara-memotret-ChanBaek-moment-di-pagi-hari. Laki-laki Cina itu kini tersenyum puas pada hasil jepretannya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan membunuh dari dua laki-laki yang baru bangun tidur itu.

"Platonik, hm?" desis Sehun dengan seringaiannya. "Yang kulihat justru tingkat ke-gay-an kalian yang meningkat drastis."

Luhan mendengus pelan. "Psh, please! Keplatonikan mereka sudah hancur semenjak Chanyeol menghisap penis Baekhyun."

Wow.

Wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini memerah sempurna.

Hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE QUEEN BEE**

**Chapter 8 **– **Blushing Cheek**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Wu Kris, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Saya baca beberapa review yang nanya 'apa salah baek dulunya ditindas?'. Saya terangkan sebentar ya. Saya pernah nonton beberapa film tentang penindasan (The Clique, Girls Fight, Mean Girls, Carrie, Speak, Easy A, dll) dan sempet baca beberapa novel yang isinya tentang penindasan (Speak, The Clique). Dan saya sadar orang-orang yang ditindas itu pasti akan melakukan apa saja agar tidak ditindas lagi, bahkan ada yang sampe gak jadi diri sendiri demi berbaur dengan grup populer. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian nggak aware sama kasus penindasan di sekolah. Terdengar klise dan kekanakan malah, tapi percaya sama saya –karena saya pernah melihat sendiri di sekolah saya dulu– jadi korban penindasan itu bener-bener bikin depresi, bahkan ada yang mau sampe bunuh diri. Saya juga sadar bahwa gap antara grup populer dan pecundang itu benar-benar ada, dan beberapa kasus penindasan berasal dari sana. Lalu hubungannya sama FF ini? Mungkin nggak akan kalian lihat di beberapa chapter berikutnya, tapi kalian bisa lihat di dua chapter terakhir. Penindasan itu bener-bener mengerikan, apalagi bagi seseorang yang udah berada di atas dan dibanting reputasinya hanya karena hal kecil kayak foto masa lalu, itu bisa mengubah keseluruhan nasib orang itu. Bahkan hal sekecil itupun bisa berpengaruh besar lho. Dan di FF ini saya akan perlihatkan itu, yah sekedar buat pelajaran juga buat kita semua. Anyway, chapter ini fluffy banget menurut saya, meski belakangnya nggak fluffy. Saya cukup menantikan chapter ini sebenarnya. Dan mungkin dari judul chapter, kalian udah bisa nebak tentang apa chapter kali ini. The more ChanBaek moment, the more drama you'll read. Oh ya, buat yang minta HunHan, nih saya kasih. Tapi ingat ya, FF ini lebih fokus ke ChanBaek, jadi HunHan gak akan sering nongol. Ok, happy reading~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menghampiri teman-temannya di ruang tamu guest house setelah ia selesai mandi, kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol. Sehun dan Luhan kini duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Iseng. Aku bosan di rumah." jawab Sehun. Pandangan Chanyeol kini beralih pada Luhan.

"Oh ya, aku hendak mengajak kalian ke ski resort." Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "Kau juga boleh ikut kalau kau mau."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sehun dan dibalas anggukan dari kepala laki-laki yang lebih tua. "Kalau begitu, aku ikut."

"Ski resort? Ayo pergi!" seru Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tidak merespon. Sehun dan Baekhyun sontak ikut menatap Chanyeol –menuntut jawaban.

"Apa aku akan dipaksa kalau aku bilang tidak mau?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang seraya berdecak. "Arasseo. Aku ikut."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat satu jam lagi. Kumpul di rumah Baek ya!"

Sehun dan Baekhyun mengangguk paham, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menunduk lesu. Padahal niatnya adalah menjauhi Baekhyun, tapi kenapa mereka seolah tidak diperbolehkan oleh alam untuk berjauhan? *gak boleh sama Author sih tepatnya* Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan air muka Chanyeol, hanya bisa mengernyit kebingungan.

**###**

Satu jam kemudian, mereka berempat sudah berada dalam mobil Luhan dengan posisi: Luhan sebagai pengemudi, Sehun duduk di samping Luhan, dan ChanBaek yang duduk di kursi belakang. Ada dua alasan kenapa ChanBaek disimpan di kursi belakang. Yang pertama, Sehun adalah pengemudi cadangan in case Luhan mengantuk atau lelah karena –sudah jelas– Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil. Yang kedua, HunHan SENGAJA menempatkan mereka disana karena keduanya suka melihat ChanBaek berduaan.

Wow. Kenapa tidak terlalu mengejutkan ya?

Suasana di mobil itu terasa begitu hening setelah awalnya dihiasi berbagai suara –kecuali Chanyeol yang masih anteng dengan kediamannya. Sekarang Sehun nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, Luhan masih berkonsentrasi dengan acara mengemudinya, Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri seraya menatap ke luar jendela mobil, dan Baekhyun sedang tertidur pulas. Karena suasana yang hening dan hangat di dalam mobil, membuat laki-laki yang paling pendek di antara mereka terlarut ke dalam alam mimpinya. Kepalanya nampak terhuyung-huyung karena gerakan mobil yang mengikuti arus jalanan sampai akhirnya kepala Baekhyun mendarat di bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri sempat kaget karena beban di bahunya. Saat mata bulatnya melirik ke samping, ia menemukan Baekhyun tengah tertidur pulas disana. Chanyeol sempat membenarkan kembali posisi kepala Baekhyun menjadi lurus, tapi lagi-lagi mendarat di bahu Chanyeol. Ia hendak membenarkan kembali posisi kepala Baekhyun, tapi diurungkannya. Melihat sahabatnya yang tidur sepulas itu, dia jadi tidak tega dan membiarkannya tidur di bahunya. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Setelahnya, tangan besar milik Chanyeol merambat ke pipi putih Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan, menghasilkan senyuman di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Ah, perjalanan ini pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan kalau dia tidak sedang berusaha menjauhi laki-laki manis itu. Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia tengah diperhatikan oleh Sehun dan Luhan melalui kaca spion mobil. Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum penuh arti disana. Ternyata keputusan mereka untuk menyimpan dua-laki-laki-yang-nyaris-gay itu di belakang sana tidaklah salah.

"Kita sampai!" seru Luhan saat memasuki kawasan ski resort.

Baekhyun yang tersentak karena suara cempreng sepupunya, langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Laki-laki yang baru setengah sadar itu tidak menyadari perubahan air muka Chanyeol yang sama kagetnya dengan Baekhyun. Namun, Sehun menyadarinya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi memasang ekspresi datar, sama seperti saat mereka hendak berangkat.

"Kita makan dulu, baru bermain ski, oke?" ujar Luhan dan disetujui oleh tiga laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Mereka berempatpun langsung memasuki sebuah restoran tak jauh dari tempat parkir mobil mereka. Sebuah restoran Korea. Setelah menempati tempat duduk di dekat kaca restoran dan memesan beberapa menu, keadaan kembali hening. Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sehun dan Luhan bertukar pandang, kemudian beralih menatap ChanBaek.

"Setelah ber-lovey-dovey ria, kalian berdiam-diaman lagi?" celetuk Sehun.

Chanyeol melotot karenanya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengernyit bingung.

S-I-A-L-A-N.

Sehun melihatnya–koreksi, Sehun dan Luhan melihatnya.

Lihat saja seringaian di bibir mereka. Benar-benar jahat.

"Siapa yang ber-lovey-dovey?" tanya Baekhyun –masih belum ngeh.

"Siapa ya~?" Luhan balik bertanya seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman penuh makna, membuat laki-laki tinggi itu salah tingkah.

"Hey Baek, tidurmu nyenyak tadi? Kepalamu tidak pegal'kan?" tanya Sehun jahil.

"Tidak sih." Baekhyun menjawab ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak akan pegal, Sehun-ah." Luhan menimpali, membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Kalian aneh." Baekhyun mencibir, tapi Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengulum senyum mereka. Sedangkan laki-laki yang paling tinggi memalingkan wajahnya untuk beberapa alasan.

**###**

Baekhyun melebarkan bola matanya saat melihat pemandangan putih membentang di hadapannya –merasa takjub. "Woah~!" serunya girang.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali, Baek?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, aku sudah lama tidak kemari. Jadi, aku bersemangat sekali!"

"Tapi kau masih tahu caranya bermain ski'kan?" Luhan kali ini bertanya.

"Uh..sepertinya." Baekhyun menjawab ragu. Luhan dan Sehun menatapnya datar.

"Kapan kau terakhir kali bermain ski?" Luhan bertanya.

"Uh..saat kelas 2 SD kurasa?"

"Dan kau tidak pernah bermain ski lagi semenjak saat itu?" Baekhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Dan kemampuan ski-mu saat SD sangat baik?" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "Biasa-biasa saja?" Satu gelengan lagi dari kepala Baekhyun. Luhan dan Sehun menghela napas panjang bersamaan. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau belajar cara berdiri di atas papan ski dulu." ujar Luhan seraya menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju arena ski.

Begitu siluet Baekhyun dan Luhan menjauh, Sehun menceletuk, "Wow. Aku tidak tahu Queen Bee tidak bisa main ski."

Chanyeol terdiam. Matanya masih memandang lurus punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tatapannya bahkan tak bisa Sehun artikan.

Sehun mengernyit melihat tatapan Chanyeol. "Kau bertingkah aneh seharian ini. Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada." sahut Chanyeol cepat.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun terdengar ragu. Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, matanya masih terpaku pada Baekhyun. Sehun hendak bertanya lagi, tapi Chanyeol terlanjur berjalan mendahuluinya. Jadi, laki-laki albino itu putuskan untuk menyusul mereka.

Di arena ski, Luhan nampak terlihat sibuk mengajarkan Baekhyun caranya bermain ski. Sesekali tubuh Baekhyun sedikit limbung karena sulit menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas papan ski, tapi wajah berseri-seri itu tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantik Baekhyun. Dia nampak gembira meskipun mengalami kesulitan dalam bermain ski. Di lain sudut, Sehun nampak asyik bermain ski sendiri, sedangkan Chanyeol nampak sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Sesekali dia terkekeh karena Baekhyun terjatuh dari papan ski-nya. Chanyeol jadi teringat saat dirinya dan Baekhyun bermain di ski resort untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun kecil tidak kuat dengan cuaca dingin, tapi itu seolah tidak menghalanginya karena dia terlalu bersemangat untuk belajar bermain ski. Baekhyun sering terjatuh, tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah. Sebanyak apapun Baekhyun terjatuh, Chanyeol akan ada di sampingnya –membantunya untuk berdiri– sehingga Baekhyun akan tersenyum begitu lebar padanya dan kembali bermain ski.

Chanyeol merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Baek, luruskan kakimu. Kalau kakimu begitu terus, kau tidak akan mendapatkan keseimbanganmu!" ujar Luhan agak frustasi.

"A–aku sedang berusaha!" bela Baekhyun, tapi posisi kaki Baekhyun tak kunjung lurus, membuat Luhan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku lelah. Kau tunggu disini, aku mau beli minuman dulu. Selagi aku pergi, luruskan kakimu itu, arasseo?"

"Arasseo."

Luhan-pun pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan papan ski-nya. Baekhyun terus menggeram seraya berusaha meluruskan kakinya di atas papan ski. Chanyeol yang agak khawatir karena tubuh Baekhyun terus menerus limbung dan hampir jatuh, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekatinya –tanpa Baekhyun sadari tentunya.

"Ayolah, kakiku! Ini tidak sesulit kelihatannya. Kau pasti bis–aaaaaaarrgh!"

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh ke belakang, tapi karena posisi tubuh Chanyeol yang juga tidak stabil, itu menyebabkan mereka berdua terjatuh ke belakang dengan posisi Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang karena bokongnya mencium tanah cukup keras. Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Wajahnya agak terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol disana.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh..ya. Kau sendiri? Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, Baek."

Baekhyun merona –entah kenapa.

"Y–yak! Kau sendiri juga terjatuh, Dobbi! Kau sama cerobohnya, tahu?!" semprot Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari posisinya. Baekhyun segera membersihkan bajunya dari salju tanpa memedulikan Chanyeol yang masih mengusap bokongnya yang kesakitan.

"Uh..sedikit bantuan, bisa?" ucap Chanyeol seolah mengatakan 'aku sudah menyelamatkan bokongmu dari tanah yang keras, jadi setidaknya bisakah kau membantuku berdiri?'.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, tapi ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu berdiri. "Bisa apa kau tanpaku?" cibir Baekhyun.

"Psh. Itu harusnya kalimatku." balas Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanya sedang berusaha mengerjainya. Saat Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun, dengan cepat laki-laki jangkung itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun sehingga ia terjatuh di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang–YAK! Kau menyebalkan, Dobbi!" protes Baekhyun seraya memukul lengan Chanyeol cukup keras, tapi yang dipukul malah tertawa keras. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saking kesalnya. "Ini tidak lucu, bodoh!"

"Ahahaha~ arasseo, arasseo. Aku minta maaf, Baek. Kau boleh berhenti memukuliku, ahaha~" Chanyeol menghentikan lengan Baekhyun –yang sedari tadi memukulinya– dengan tangannya. Tawa Chanyeol mulai mereda sekarang. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Hidung dan telingamu merah."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya agak kedinginan." sahut Baekhyun seraya bangkit berdiri. Chanyeol ikut berdiri setelahnya. Di saat Baekhyun sedang membersihkan bajunya dari salju yang menempel, laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya melepaskan topi chest-nut-nya dan memasangnya di kepala Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki yang lebih pendek terkesiap. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis seraya mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Jangan sampai kau sakit, arasseo?"

Eh, lho? Tunggu dulu.

Pipi Baekhyun merona hebat sekarang dan ia merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat karena senyuman Chanyeol. Tapi yang mencengangkan adalah kali ini semuanya terasa begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Rasanya begitu menggelitik di perutnya, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan disana. Rasanya seperti–

Laki-laki pendek itu menunduk seraya menangkup pipinya yang memerah. "T–tidak mungkin aku.." gumam Baekhyun.

–jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun menatap kembali Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum padanya.

Uh-oh.

Tidak hilang.

Sial.

Perasaan menggelitik itu masih ada disana. Senyuman Chanyeol malah memperburuk keadaan jantung Baekhyun sampai pipinya semakin merah.

Byun Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol.

"A–aku mau menyusul Luhan Hyung!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba seraya berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

Tepat saat Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol, ponsel Chanyeol berdering –menandakan seseorang meneleponnya. Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat melihat nama 'Kris' disana. Setelah ia memastikan tidak ada orang di dekatnya –terutama Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu, "Ada apa?"

"Kelihatannya kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan Queen Bee, hm?" Chanyeol sontak melotot karena ucapan Kris. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu mengedarkan pandangannya –mencari sosok tinggi yang sedang meneleponnya, namun ia tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari. Chanyeol mendengar kekehan kecil di seberang sana. "Kau harus tahu aku memiliki banyak mata untuk mengawasi setiap gerakanmu, Park."

"Apa maumu?" desis Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu, bukan?" tanya Kris di seberang sana.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Tentu saja."

"Kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi, Park. I always get the 'yes'. Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan." Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengar intonasi mengintimidasi Kris. "Jadi, ini adalah peringatan terakhirku. Jauhi Byun Baekhyun mulai sekarang. Kau tahu apa resikonya kalau kau membantahku."

TUT.

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya seraya mencengkeram ponselnya –melampiaskan amarah di dalamnya. "Sial."

**###**

Baekhyun menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja belajarnya. Matanya tidak fokus dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Dia melamun.

"_Jangan sampai kau sakit, arasseo?"_

BLUSH! –tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Arasseo.." gumamnya seraya tersenyum tidak jelas.

Wow.

Seseorang sepertinya sedang memikirkan laki-laki bertelinga lebar yang tinggal di guest house-nya.

"Hey, Baek~" Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya. Laki-laki bermata rusa itu mendekati sepupunya yang masih asyik melamun. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Luhan seraya duduk di atas ranjang Baekhyun, tapi tak disahut oleh si pemilik ranjang. "Baek?" Luhan memanggil sekali lagi.

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

Luhan mengernyit. Diapun segera mendekati sepupunya yang masih asyik menerawang dengan senyuman tidak jelas di wajahnya. "Byun Baekhyun?" Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun seraya memanggilnya, namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun kembali dari lamunannya. Luhan memutar otaknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai sebuah ide hebat terlintas di benaknya. "Oh? Chanyeol-ah, hai!"

Dan berhasil.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya –mencari sosok yang dipanggil Luhan barusan.

Laki-laki berdarah Cina itu menyeringai jahil seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Mencari seseorang, Baek?"

Sial –rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Menyadari ia telah masuk ke dalam perangkap sepupunya, itu membuat pipinya merona. "Tidak!" kilahnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan terkekeh. "Ooh~ seseorang sedang merindukan Park Chanyeol~" godanya.

"Aku tidak merindukan Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berbohong, menyebabkan pipinya semakin merona.

"Aww~ kau manis sekali saat sedang berkilah, Baekkie~"

"Aku tidak sedang berkilah!"

"Lalu kenapa pipimu merah begitu, hm?"

"I–ini karena cuacanya yang terlalu dingin!"

"Mm-hm~"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Mm-hm~"

"Aku benar-benar sedang tidak berbohong, Hyung!"

"Mm-hm~"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya –menahan malu dan kesal, sedangkan Luhan masih tersenyum jahil padanya –dimana itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN, HYUNG!" Baekhyun berteriak seraya keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Ya. Ketahuan sedang berkilah itu memang memalukan. /Baek: diem lu, thor!/ Author: syalala-syubidap~/

Baekhyun tanpa sadar berjalan ke arah guest house. Kakinya terhenti saat ia hanya berjarak tiga meter dari guest house milik keluarganya.

"K–kenapa aku malah kemari? Bodoh sekali."

Baekhyun segera membalikkan badannya –hendak kembali memasuki rumahnya– saat matanya bertemu dengan mata bulat milik Chanyeol, menyebabkan debaran jantungnya berdentum dua kali lebih cepat.

"D–dari mana kau?" tanya Baekhyun basa-basi –tanpa menatap mata Chanyeol.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya menyahut, "Hanya jalan-jalan."

Hening kembali.

Sejak kapan otak Baekhyun tidak bisa memilih topik pembicaraan saat bersama Chanyeol? Oh ya, sejak kemarin. Jangan lupakan dia telah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang ia panggil 'Dobbi'. Ha.

"Aku masuk dulu." Chanyeol memutuskan keheningan di antara mereka, membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"K–kau sedang sibuk? Ayo kita bermain game."

Jeda sejenak kembali.

"Maaf, aku sibuk." sahut Chanyeol seraya berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Chanyeol terus menerus menjauhi Baekhyun. Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah membalas pesan Baekhyun dan sering memutuskan sambungan telepon duluan (itupun hanya berisikan percakapan sederhana). Chanyeol juga tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun lagi. Dan setiap kali mereka berpapasan di jalan, Chanyeol pasti akan mengacuhkannya. Well, Chanyeol akan menyapanya kalau Baekhyun duluan yang menyapanya, isinyapun hanya percakapan sederhana –seolah mereka baru saja berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ini sudah hari kedua laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu menjauhinya dan Baekhyun mulai curiga. Jadi, hari ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memaksa laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu bicara –kenapa dia menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ahjumma, Chanyeol ada di dalam?" tanya Baekhyun pada Nyonya Park saat ia sampai di guest house.

"Ya, dia ada di kamarnya. Masuk saja."

"Ne."

Baekhyun-pun melangkah menuju kamar Chanyeol di lantai dua. Langkahnya sengaja ia cepatkan, namun sebisa mungkin tidak membuat keributan agar laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hendak mengejutkannya dengan kedatangannya. Namun saat Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol, ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Pandangannya beralih pada kamar mandi di kamar Chanyeol yang terdengar suara air disana. Chanyeol pasti sedang mandi –mengingat ini sudah sore. Baekhyun menganggap ini sebagai keberuntungan. Selagi Chanyeol di dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menggeledah kamarnya. Baekhyun memulai aksinya yang mencari entah-apa-itu di laci meja belajar Chanyeol, beralih pada ranjangnya, kemudian isi lemarinya. Namun anehnya, Baekhyun tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tepat saat mata sipitnya terpaku pada ponsel milik Chanyeol yang tergeletak di nakas samping ranjang Chanyeol, matanya langsung berbinar.

Tentu saja! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya? –batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun-pun segera mengambil ponsel itu dan mengecek isi kotak pesannya. Beruntung Chanyeol tidak mengunci ponselnya dengan sandi, jadi Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah mengaksesnya. Hanya ada empat pesan disana –dari dirinya, Sehun, Nyonya Park, dan Tuan Park. Sudah pasti isi pesan dari orangtua Chanyeol tidak jauh-jauh dari 'kapan Abeoji pulang?' atau 'Eomma, aku akan ke supermarket. Kau mau titip beli telur?', jadi Baekhyun tidak akan membuka pesan dari mereka. Pilihan yang ada hanyalah membuka pesan dari Sehun.

"Astaga, kau tidak punya teman lain selain aku dan Oh Sehun, hah?" gumam Baekhyun seraya membuka pesan Sehun.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal karena isinya hanyalah Chanyeol yang mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan karena ia merasa bosan. Baekhyun tidak percaya Chanyeol mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan dan bukan dirinya.

Kenapa pula dia harus merasa bosan di saat aku sedang senggang? Bukannya mendatangiku untuk bermain atau jalan-jalan, tapi dia malah mengajak si muka datar itu daripada aku?! Tidak bisa dipercaya! –rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak melempar ponsel itu keluar jendela karena akan menyebabkan pemiliknya marah besar.

Oke, Baekhyun. Harap tenang.

Baekhyun kembali membaca isi percakapan itu dan–

"Oh my God, that jerk joker face!" Baekhyun mengumpat Sehun tertahan saat membaca percakapan Chanyeol dengan Sehun tentang Luhan.

Ya, Baekhyun tidak memanggil Sehun dengan 'poker face', melainkan 'joker face' karena tingkah Sehun benar-benar nista seperti Joker dalam film Batman. Tapi bukan itu hal terpenting saat ini. Baekhyun tengah menganga membaca isi pesan percakapan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol yang isinya adalah tentang Sehun yang sibuk mendekati Luhan dan akan berkencan dengannya malam natal nanti.

"Aku tahu mereka ada sesuatu semenjak pulang dari ski resort!" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri. Menyadari tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan dalam isi pesan Sehun, Baekhyun beranjak mengecek daftar panggilan telepon Chanyeol. Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna saat melihat nama 'Kris' disana.

Kris? Kris mana? –batin Baekhyun bingung. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek nomor itu di ponselnya. Mendadak firasatnya tidak enak.

"Tidak mungkin.."

Itu benar-benar nomor Kris –Wu Kris– si ketua OSIS SM High School.

Tapi kenapa Chanyeol punya nomor Kris? Apa selama ini mereka saling menghubungi? Tapi untuk apa? –Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati.

Belum sempat Baekhyun bangun dari keterkejutannya, suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"A–aku..itu.." Baekhyun tergagap. Matanya bergerak gelisah –mencari alasan yang tepat untuk berkilah. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang membuat otaknya sulit bekerja saat ini, diantaranya adalah Chanyeol yang berdiri disana hanya dengan menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi kejantanannya, lalu pemikirannya tentang Kris, dan kenapa Chanyeol memiliki nomor Kris di ponselnya. Semuanya bercampur aduk dan ia belum sempat memikirkan alasan untuk berkilah saat mata Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang ponselnya.

Chanyeol memicing curiga. "Kenapa ponselku ada di tanganmu?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

Oh, tidak.

Dia lupa untuk menyimpan kembali ponsel itu di tempatnya. Yang lebih bodohnya lagi, dia malah menyembunyikan ponsel Chanyeol di balik punggungnya sekarang padahal Chanyeol sudah melihatnya.

"A–aku–" Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya seiring majunya langkah Chanyeol.

"Kau mengotak-atik isi ponselku?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"T–tidak! Aku–"

"Lalu kenapa kau memegangnya?"

Sial.

Baekhyun terpojok sekarang.

Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya meremas ponsel Chanyeol yang masih ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

Dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Benar. Aku memang mengotak-atik isi ponselmu, lalu kenapa?" Baekhyun balik menantang Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki topless di hadapannya membulatkan matanya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Kembalikan, Baek." pinta Chanyeol dengan suara rendah namun terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Tidak mau." tandas Baekhyun. Dia balik menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Apa yang ingin kau cari di dalamnya, hah? Tidak ada apa-apa disana."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau memiliki nomor Kris disana?"

Sontak jantung Chanyeol berdetak dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya. Laki-laki tinggi itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, kemudian berjalan mendekati laki-laki mungil itu. "Cepat kembalikan padaku, Baekhyun."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau memiliki nomor Kris? Apa selama ini kalian selalu menghubungi satu sama lain? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

Hening.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar rahangnya sudah mengeras karena ia meredam emosinya. Matanya masih menatap tajam manik Baekhyun yang sedang menuntut jawaban darinya. Namun itu tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara, "Untuk apa memberitahumu?"

"Apa?"

"Itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Sekarang, kembalikan ponselku." Chanyeol memaksa seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Keheningan kembali menemani mereka selama beberapa detik ke depan. Chanyeol masih mengulurkan tangannya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bohong."

Chanyeol sontak membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya sebelum kau berikan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu percuma saja berbohong padaku, aku akan segera mengetahuinya."

Chanyeol bungkam sekarang. Laki-laki tinggi itu hanya bisa mengertakkan giginya kesal seraya membuang mukanya. Sekarang, mereka berdua sama-sama diam –sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol setengah memelas, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun. Dan jujur, itu membuat dada Baekhyun sakit.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Nadanya terdengar miris. "Apa Kris yang menyuruhmu?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu di balik wajah tenang Chanyeol saat ini, jantungnya sudah berdentum keras. Laki-laki tinggi itu tengah berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sebisa mungkin mencari kebenaran dari sorot mata Chanyeol meski sulit. Entah karena fokus Baekhyun yang teralihkan pada berbagai hal atau apa, dia hampir tidak bisa menerjemahkan tatapan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menjauhimu?"

Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun kali ini. "Kau bilang aku boleh membencimu asalkan aku menjauhimu, iya'kan? Itulah yang sedang kulakukan –menjauhimu." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. "Dan Kris tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali."

Hening sekali lagi.

Baekhyun nyaris tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya –seolah suaranya hilang entah kemana. Namun, ia memaksakannya karena rasa penasaran dalam hatinya harus terjawab sekarang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lirih –nyaris seperti bisikan.

Sorot matanya melayangkan rasa kecewa, Chanyeol tahu itu. Tapi Chanyeol sudah menetapkan hatinya dan dia tidak mau itu goyah sekarang.

"Katakan, Yeol," ucap Baekhyun memelas, "Apa Kris yang menyuruhmu menjauhiku?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

**TBC**

**NAH~ kira-kira ngaku kagak nih si Yeollo? Review dulu aja selagi menunggu chapter berikutnya ya!**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**Beechanbaek****, ****hunniehan****, ****farfaridah16****, ****neli amelia****, ****LeeEunin****, ****KT CB****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****VampireDPS****, ****Re.****Tao****, ****JonginDO****, ****rina byun272****, ****mrs. ****jang****, ****19 SweetyChanbaek 92****, ****DinAlya****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, EXO88, ****taevhyungbts****, ****dewi.****min****, ****Vanilla92****, ****baekrie****, ****nur991fah****, ****ChanBlossom****, ****Nida Exo-L****, ****tanpanama****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, YOONA, ****Guest**** – Liem (iya emang saya masih lemah dalam membuat suasana mengharukan dan jujur saya juga merasa ada yang kurang dari chapter 7 itu, namanya juga belajar, tapi makasih pendapatnya :) ), ****littlechanbaek****, bie, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****arvita.****kim****, ****Ariefahbee17****, ****GuestGuestGuest**** (saya usahakan apdet tiap minggu kok)**


End file.
